A Harmless Fantasy
by 0-mirage-0
Summary: When Edward wakes up bleeding at the Tucker estate a disaster begins to swallow him and Mustang finds himself trying to protect Ed from a man Ed was told to trust while keeping the world in the dark. It was just a harmless fantasy, until he decided to act on it.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for adult content and graphic scenes. This story deals with pedophile controversy and child abuse. Please be advised of this warning. I apologize to those who are squeamish, this is _plot _involving themes of a graphic nature with this chapter being the heaviest. I can be a very blunt writer so please be aware you will read sexual scenes which are not meant to be hentai, but _plot_ in nature involving a child. That said, I give you a suspenseful and twisted tale. : )

* * *

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter One

_Tease_

- mirage -

It was a harmless fantasy. It had no weight, nor means of commitment. Still. The images ran about in his head when he looked at the boy. In his eyes he undressed him and the body beneath was soft and plump. Still fresh, growing. Edward Elric was a lithe small body, with a bright smile and demanding eyes. He was short in stature, and this made him even more adorable. The incredibly small length from barefoot to knee, and then knee to waist. The tiny elbows and tiny fingers. Small baby ears, and fat little nose. The boy was adorable, eager and full of energy. He found Edward a desirable treat worthy of wondering about his house to delight him. In fact it wasn't always he thought of the boy as a small morsel. It wasn't until his fantasies were given real momentum that he considered perusing them.

It all happened that night.

* * *

"Edward?" Shou Tucker called to the boy opening the bathroom door a bit when his knocks received silence. "Edward are you decent?" Tucker asked stepping in and waking the boy from a light sleep. Ed startled in the tub and sat up allowing him a small feast with his eyes. The boy's naked body, sitting in a tub filled high with water like a bath right before bed as mother orders. "I am sorry." He smiled as Ed pulled his legs to his chest and sat staring back. "You didn't answer when I knocked." He explained making no move to leave and Ed gave a nod licking his lips.

"I must have dozed off." Ed spoke into the rising steam. "I am sorry. Have I slept through dinner?" Ed asked but the eye contact was broken now.

"On the contrary." He moved the door to an open position. "I came to fetch you for just that." He spoke walking in past the boy and Ed followed him looking startled. He watched the boy's face swell with embarrassment, but like any small child moved to live in a strangers house Ed did not know how to properly address his feelings. How polite would it be to ask him to leave when it was in fact his house? The concept of simply stating he felt uncomfortable while naked was incomprehensible, for that would be too awkward. "I hope you're hungry." He smiled aware of all of this. He used to it to his advantage and Edward was staring up at him with wide golden eyes, all hair pulled up in a high pony tail to keep it from the water. "I've prepared a chicken." He informed offering a towel and holding it a small reach from the side of the tub so the boy who sat curled together would have to move to reach it.

"Oh...t-thanks." Ed managed after a moment. The boy mustered up his voice and spoke through the blush before turning his eyes to the towel. He saw the dilemma in Ed's face now. The stretch to get to the cloth. Because he did not offer to leave it, or sit it aside meant Ed should take it. Was he not polite enough to provide this bathroom? Warm bath? Dinner? And even to get the boy this towel so he didn't have to trouble himself? "Thank you." Ed whispered stretching forward fast, at an angel so his legs could stay upward. At the precise moment he moved so Ed's fingers fell short of the soft terry before opening the towel. Ed startled and slipped forward a bit giving him a nice view of the boy's cheek.

"I'd hate it if you slipped." He spoke spreading the towel and waiting for the boy. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked innocently watching Ed quickly cover himself and glance about lost. "We're both men Edward." He knew this phrase would get the boy. The concept he was a coward. That logically he was acting ridiculously without any factual grounds to justify it.

"Yes." Ed answered obediently. "I mean no." Ed correct raising to his feet nervously and standing before him unable to meet his eyes. He smiled at the boy, naked and dripping where he stood. The automail hand lingering alongside the boy's thin penis wanting to hide it from sight, but unwilling to do so. Edward's skin was beautiful; shining with moisture and in his youth had not a single hair. He loved it. Nothing to obstruct his view. Nothing to get in the way. Just smooth and luscious skin. _He could almost taste the soap against the flesh._ "Wonderful." He smiled when Ed's hand reached for the towel and he wrapped it about Ed's shoulders.

Ed took it and closed it fast, looking up at him nervously before mustering a polite smile.

"I'll make you a plate." He rest a hand on the boy's warm shoulder as Ed stepped over the tub and nod.

* * *

Edward had wanted to forget the experience. Wanted to forget it ever happened and so arrived for dinner and made no mention of it, nor kept his eyes too long. Days after that they continued like normal, and he waited patiently for another opportunity to present itself. He saw his golden opportunity being the fact Edward was living in his house. Edward attributed everything to his generosity, and so therefore the ability to continue studying alchemy came hand-in-hand with his satisfaction and level of comfort with the boy. The resulting outcome for that equation found only two point blank results. Upset him and the study would end, please him and studying could continue. _This was a wonderful wonderful ticket._ Edward truly was a prodigy, for this equation was true, and adaptable to most situations.

His next opportunity didn't come until the brothers were knee deep in books after a week of studying blood work. This was tedious work filled with equations and note taking and it had taken its toll on two young boys.

"Alphonse cut it out!" Ed yelled loud enough he heard the boy from the hall.

"Ni-san I want to put this here. Get your things out of the way." The younger was arguing. The boys shared a desk, and when he arrived to watch through the door they were shoving at each other.

"I put my stuff here first!" Ed argued pushing the armor back with both hands. "Put your stuff someplace else!" Ed ordered angrily.

"What?! Where!" The armor exclaimed turning about with a pile of books.

"How should I know. How about the dresser." Edward huff backing up and flopping onto his twin bed.

"No." The armor snapped walking to the desk and Ed's head snapped up. "You have to share this desk with me, and this is my side." Alphonse put his books down and pushed the papers aside.

"That's my work!" Ed yelled scrambling up. "Don't touch it Alphonse!" Ed yelled grabbing the armors arm. "ARU! I am serious!" Ed yelled climbing up the back of the chair to stand taller and collect the papers which were shuffling.

"Don't yell Ni-san!" Alphonse scold moving his arm back and the bend in the armor's elbow was sharp and it scrapped the top of Ed's thigh making the boy whine.

"OW! Stupid!" Ed yelled dropping down to his feet holding his leg. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me in the first place!" Ed yelled giving the armor a punch and listening to the hallow echo. "That hurt!"

"It's not my fault!" The younger squeaked. "You shouldn't be climbing furniture like a-" The younger stopped talking when he stepped into the room.

"Are you two ok?" He asked gently giving them a confused and concerned expression to indicate he did not know why there would be yelling.

"Yes." They both answered in unison and he made a show of suddenly noticing Edward's injury.

"Oh, Edward. You've cut your leg." He spoke and Ed looked down at it before at the armor as though worried they'd be in trouble. "Let's clean that so it doesn't get infected." He said beckoning Edward forward and so he walked to the bathroom with the boy following obediently. "Is it that deep?" He asked opening the medicine cabinet with Ed examining the cut through the tear in his pants.

"I don't think so. I'll be ok." Ed offered brightly. "I'll fix my pants with alchemy. He didn't mean it. It was an accident." Ed spoke still anxious to relax him. He offered this a kind nod and opened the alcohol.

"Of course." He answered indicating the boy should sit on the small stool alongside the sink. "We'll have it cleaned in no time." He reassured. "Take down your pants there Edward, and we'll use just a bit of alcohol." He said and Ed listened obediently before thinking. He was anxious to see what the boy would say, how he would try to weasel out of it. _How hard he'd have to push to get what he wanted._

"It's really no big deal." Ed reassured quickly sitting down on the stool to appease him without actually following his request. "It's just a scratch."

"Oh no, I insist." He said kneeling down before the stool so Edward looked down at him shifting a bit uncomfortably. "This makes it hard to see the wound." He said offering a distressed expression and Ed made a small noise and stood quickly. The boy started on his belt glancing to the open door and he knew Ed was looking for the armor. "I am sorry this had to happen in my home." He spoke offering some motivation, and Ed peeled his leather pants down from those scrawny thighs and sat back onto the stool in his boxers. "You poor boy." He sympathize watching Ed pull his boxer shorts up about the cut which was bleeding, but not terribly bad.

"I hardly feel it." Ed insist startling when the alcohol touched. "Really, don't worry yourself about it." Ed reassured sitting quietly as he dabbed the small cut with a cotton ball. "This ripped right through your cottons didn't it." He sighed drawing over the small hand towel hanging by Edward's head and laying it on the boy's lap. Ed lift his hands unsure of its purpose, but eager to appease him. "Let's have you get this all off and I'll bring you some more." He said and Ed looked up confused before tensing when he took hold of the boy's shorts and pulled. They slipped downward easier than he thought with so little weight holding them. Edward secured the towel fast, closing his legs where he sat. "I won't leave you for long." He chuckled sliding all rims off the boy's ankles and Ed was startled into silence as he'd seen before.

"Ah-ok. Thank you Mr...Tucker." Ed managed as he stood and left the boy sitting quietly in his shirt with a towel and feet dangling above the floor. When he left he was sure, and when he approached the small boy sitting half naked again he was positive. _He had to know what that skin felt like._ Looking wasn't enough anymore.

He considered helping to manipulate a healthy situation to provide an opportunity. How in fact he'd do this he wasn't certain. For this reason he spent some time observing Edward in his natural setting: that which usually include four walls and only his brother. Edward was an assertive boy, and was constantly in competition with the younger brother. His favorite time to observe was bedtime, and even better yet, bath time. Since that one night he'd helped Ed from the tub nothing had come close, and so bedtime was better because bath time was a tease.

Bedtime normally consist of the boys messing about in their room chatting. Edward would put his hair up and down, and this was a thrill for him. It would come loose a bit curled from the constriction of the braid, and then Edward would brush it. Ed was never silent, nor still when he did this. He'd talk, move about, use the brush to indicate things, point at the younger brother, a few times he'd seen Edward use it as a weapon and take a swing toward the squeaking armor. Then, the hair went up, a low pony tail and it was time to change.

Edward's pants were tight leather; they required the boy to push them off. There was no simple way to step from them, and so Edward always sat and pulled them off, or stood and bent over. This was his favorite and watching the boy's skinny legs come free of that tight and smooth leather made him shiver. He'd fight to concentrate, and control himself not to move or breath too hard. Edward was sometimes not quick at dressing either. There would be nights when conversation with the armor would slow him. He'd stop and talk pants about his ankles, pants off and in hand, standing in his boxers talking and talking. There was one night in which the two boys were playing and Ed was running about in just his underwear laughing and dodging the great metal body coming for him. This night he had to leave the door, after Ed was pinned by the armor and was struggling and laughing. He could not help himself, watching those small limbs struggle, that soft lithe skin stretch and giggle. He left the door quickly, and the next day was presented with a great opportunity. _A second small injury._

He heard Edward yell as he slipped from the first snowy branch of the tree and hit the ground with a thud. Ed landed on his back, looking up at the armor which was climbing down quickly. He had seen it all from his backdoor with a hot mug of cocoa in hand as the kids played in the yard.

"Alphonse!" He called to the younger brother. "Is he ok?" He called watching the armor pull Ed up as the boy sat coughing. The wind had been knocked out of him, and Ed was whining where he sat before yelling at the armor. "Edward!" He called sitting the mug down and heading out for the boy. Ed was sitting in the snow, hair now wet with fat white clumps peppered about the braid in just his clothing.

The boys had been studying diligently. Then the armor had come out to ask for a drink, noticed the snow and gone outside. Ed appeared minutes later irritated and still thirsty and saw the armor playing and followed. He'd called after the boy but Ed had continued happily running through the snow informing him it'd only be a minute. Somehow the tree was involved in the evolution of their outing, and now this. "Dear me, come inside boys!" He called taking a few steps out so his slippers crunched into the snow. Ed was hobbling up with the armors help before limping toward the house cringing. "Edward? Did you hurt your back?" He asked first genuinely alarmed for the boy.

"Nooo." Ed whined shaking his head and he took hold of Edward's shoulder and helped steer him in. The possibility in front of him not fully clear until he touched the boy's clothing. _They were wet._

"Alphonse I'll take it from here." He said cutting his voice a bit short and the armor straightened up and gave a nod. "Edward you should not be outside. Without a coat, and climbing trees." He scold softly steering the boy inside. Ed was silent and walked along rubbing at his lower back.

"There was ice on the top." Ed informed as an explanation.

"I see." He said entering Edward's room and heading for his dresser as Ed followed. Edward wanted out of his clothes and opened his jacket before turning to him as he opened the drawers. "We'll have to wash your clothes." He sighed pulling out some replacements for the boy and Ed was watching him as he slid out of his jacket. Edward was a little taken back he was picking things out, and therefore dressing the boy. "You're shirts wet." He said sending a hand to it and squeezing it disapprovingly before sliding his hand to Edward's pants. "And your pants too." He deduct noticing Edward's small jump when he squeezed the fabric on the back of the boy's thigh. It was dangerously close to the small butt and he had grabbed boxers as well. "Yes." He stood back up and turned to the dresser. "Let's have you put these on." He said laying clothes, including boxers on the boy's bed as Ed slowly pulled his shirt off. This delayed movement was his first clue something was different with this scenario and he watched the boy consider the situation before speaking.

"I-I'd prefer some privacy." Ed mustered giving him a weak smile and he nod.

"Of course." He assured walking to the door and closing it. He wanted to see if the boy had the balls to speak on it again. With the door closed and him still inside Ed seemed a bit befuddled his plan backfired, but was also determined.

"I mean I..." Ed trailed opening his belt slowly. "I am not used to changing with...spectators." Ed supplied and he was impressed. Ed stared down as he spoke quietly before glancing at him to see how his words were taken. "Sorry." A small smile cracked and it was his turn now. _Edward was holding the cards_. He was quiet.

"Forgive me." He spoke and Edward looked eager to do so. "The automail has me curious." He supplied and Edward accepted this lie with an easier smile. It seemed understandable. "I used to paint; I should show you my work." He lied. "The human body has...and well yours..." He trailed there letting Edward put words in his mouth. Words that would best fit in Edward's mind.

"I'd like to see it sometime." Ed changed topics gracefully for a young boy.

"It was an old hobby, of self indulgence." He explained getting ready for his bold move. One which he was prepared to cover for. "Like alchemy is for you." He explained and Ed was listening more closely once he said the _A-word_ as he'd come to call it. "I wonder if, you would indulge me, in exchange for my efforts to indulge you." He asked, emphasizing the word effort. _Effort _to indulge. Not requirement, as it was Colonel Mustang had asked and was a man who was not often refused. He was required to look after these boys. Required to teach them. Mustang wanted Edward Elric and had made that point clear. He was to be taught so he could succeed and bring Mustang glory.

"What sort of indulgence?" Ed asked breaking him from his thoughts. His musings this boy would one day be a great man in the military and forget all about him. He considered being brief and beating about the bush, but Edward's questions were always strangely specific. He expect the boy to push back with something which made word games difficult. Edward might better appreciate, and might also be better stunned with honesty. A direct approach.

"I'd like you to take off your clothes." He state and Edward's eyes widened substantially. "Just..." He trailed again, as though this request was almost too much for him. "Curious I am. To see a subject with automail so close." He covered replacing Edward's nouns and pronouns with subject to remove them both from this situation.

"Take them off." Ed repeat staring at him, and he offered a smile. "Strip?" Ed repeat crinkling his expression.

"Heavens no." He reassured. This was a dirty word. One not good for the boy to repeat. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. You have to understand artists study the human body meticulously. Yours is a wonderful find for myself and painting. To me you are my four and three pointed array." He explained and Ed blinked quickly when he compared the boy to the difficult transmutations Ed was trying so hard to study. This connection made sense and he saw the boy's eyes move to the floor thinking.

Edward bit his bottom lip and he watched to touch it.

"You've been very patient with us Mr. Tucker." Ed spoke then. "Taking us in, and teaching us. I am sorry to be a burden on your family." Ed looked up and he nod, Edward could take this in either direction. A polite refusal. Obedient obligation. "I guess if it's for...art...as a favor." Ed said, and he could hear the boy forcing his words. Edward was not comfortable with this. Did not want to do it. _Obedient Obligation_, it was more delicious than obedient desire.

"In fact I think I am sorry I asked." He offered an escape, to clear his name. To shift the guilt from his shoulders to Edward's. So later when Edward tried to analyze it, it would appear the boy made the decision himself. "It was rude of me. Forget my offer please."

"No." Ed refused as he had hoped working his belt apart. "It's fine I...guess." Ed offered backing up to sit on the side of the bed. It was quiet then as Edward disrobed, pulled his pants off and slid his shorts down before standing back up. Ed was uncomfortable beyond belief but was enduring it. Standing quietly staring to the side. He could see the boy try to wet his lips as his mouth dried out, and Edward's thin legs trembled feeling watery, but _oh,_ how delicious. How beautiful. How soft.

"Turn around." He asked quietly and Ed licked his lips again before doing so slowly. The back was even more adorable. It had been weeks. He'd fantasized about the small ass he was now given a first class view of. Edward's soft hair and slender back winding down the spine to a small pudgy backside, which was rather flat. "Edward you're extraordinary." He whispered taking a step forward and laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ed startled badly with this and reached for his clothes.

"T-thanks." Ed muttered pulling a shirt on fast and pulling his pants over.

"You're an excellent pupil." He comment. "I won't forget how good you've been when the colonel asks for his report." He smiled and these words stilled Edward's hands. Ed glanced at him stepping into boxers fast.

"You report on me?"

"Of your studies." He said casually as though this were nothing. "Your behavior and improvement." He add leaving it at that, enough to make Edward wonder what situations fell under each of these categories. "I left your cocoa in the kitchen. I'll bring it to the study." He said walking for the door as Ed stepped into his pants. "Then I think I'll...paint." He said pausing. "You've inspired me." He smiled before slipping out. His words of encouragement and praise he hoped would lubricate that situation in Edward's mind, or at least confuse him enough to haze it. This was a dangerous game, and having Edward with memories and examples to talk about was not good. Having the boy conscious for these experiments was not good. He'd have to think of a better disguise, or find an easier button to push on the boy.

* * *

With the boys studies growing rapidly, they were out of the house more. Already the army was taking them and claiming them as he knew they would. On such said day the boys had left mid morning and then suddenly Edward appeared at the door in the arms of the colonel.

"He's out cold." Colonel Mustang informed walking in briskly carrying the boy. "Fainted." The man elaborate turning to him unknown to the whereabouts of his stairs, Edward's room, anything.

"Good heavens." He muttered starting in for them quickly and Mustang followed. "How did it happen? Is he feeling alright?"

"There's been another murder." Mustang announced irritably. "A woman, she was sliced up pretty good. Her body was uncovered a few feet in front of him. Next thing I know he's laying on the pavement. I was going by here anyway, but honestly this wasn't part of my morning plans." Mustang grumbled carrying Ed into the bedroom and the boy was fully dressed still wearing his shoes. "Sorry to leave him with you like this." Mustang apologized laying Ed down easily and stepping back.

"It can't be helped." He rationalized before falling silent. Mustang was just watching the boy now, staring down at him as though genuinely worried, or consumed. "Colonel?" He asked breaking the man from his spell.

"See that he's cared for." Mustang ordered turning for the door. "Money is no issfue." Mustang said before leaving. He listened to the heavy boots fade down his hall before turning back to the boy. Edward Elric sprawled out on his twin bed, unconscious and glorious. The colonel had no idea what he was doing, bringing Edward here, laying him in the lion's den. Of course, with Edward's beauty, soft features, and long hair, Tucker knew he would not be the first nor last official who would make a pass at this boy. As Edward grew older it was likely to move up in command this young boy would find himself on his knees between the legs of men he'd like to surpass.

"To think boy." He whispered standing alongside the bed and slowly lowering his hand down to touch the soft cheek. "That we would find ourselves like this. With such an opportunity." He smiled running his fingers over the small lips. The small mouth. It was like silk and he prod a finger inside gently, just to feel the small teeth and kitten tongue. "You are such a petite youth." He sighed sitting down alongside the bed. "Oh dear Edward." He spoke running his hand down the boy's shirt. "Your clothes are damp, and dirty I am afraid." He said examining the right side of the boy, apparently the side which hit the ground first. It was soiled with drying mud, and small specks of blood. "This won't do." He smiled opening Edward's jacket and pulling his shirt up from his belt. Once it came free he stopped and marveled at the small stomach underneath. "Unwrapping you is better than seeing you in the flesh boy." He admit glancing up to the boy's face, but Edward was silent with just soft sounds of breathing. He took the jacket off carefully, pulling Edward up by one arm and sliding it off the other, before repeating the process. He removed the shirt just as carefully and then ran his hands down the cooling chest and stomach. His fingers and palms covered it almost entirely and he rubbed and pushed at Edward's skin before hitting the belt and it was a great tease. "I've waited a very long time to touch you like this." He whispered keeping his right hand on Edward's chest while his other began working on the belt. His fingers pulling furiously, trembling, and his breath was beginning to hitch.

He told himself to calm down, to relax, that he must take his time, and be gentle and mind Edward's consciousness, but he couldn't take it. He pulled his right hand from the small nipple he was touching and helped the left. Edward's belt was very thick, and wound about the boy's middle to help support his lower back against the weight of the automail. He opened the boy's pants as fast as he could and as soon as he saw the light blue of the underwear could not resist. His right hand pushed in, and he released a groan closing his eyes as he felt the boy inside. Between Edward's legs it was warm, and under the thin cotton he could feel the small penis he'd only had a chance to look at. He then took hold of the pants on either side and yanked; he took them down to Edward's knees and then swept the boxers down as well and bit his lip to keep from making noise.

Edward lay lax, and uncovered. The boy's little stomach still had some fat; likewise the thighs though scrawny were soft and round. The boy was a thin child entering puberty with no signs of it. The penis and ball's were still small. "You could be younger than you are." He breathed sliding his hands up the boy's thighs. "My god you could be eight. Nine. Ten." He shivered rubbing at the boy and marveling at the soft skin. Edward's hair was so light it barely existed. "I am sorry Edward." He smiled looking up to the quiet face. "I can't contain myself." He admit sliding his hand down to the thin penis and closing his eyes. It felt marvelous. Soft and dry, just like one of the boy's fingers only spongier with a plump little head ready to give its girth for length. From the feel of it, Edward's body had not yet told it to do so yet. "Good boy." He whispered rubbing it gently. The underneath was softer and he lift it up and examined the short little life. Edward's penis was a perfect representation of his being. Short, but determined. He felt inside the small member there was strength, and one day this boy would enjoy himself sexually. Be it man or female he saw this boy pounding mercilessly with his tool, and this too was a turn on. "You are really a good boy." He smiled sliding his fingers down the boy's underbelly to his balls and they were small little globes of warmth smooth like silk.

There was not one thread of pubic hair, Edward was completely shaved in his youth and naked to his eyes. _Glorious._He rubbed and palpate the boy glancing to and from his face which showed no signs of life, the same way the penis did not seem to become hard. "Still too young?" He chuckled watching the member lay flat even after so much attention. "That's adorable." He smiled. "You must be very embarrassed." He whispered sliding his fingers down lower into the silky cavern between the boy's thighs. Against the small folds of baby pudginess Edward still owned before finding the tiny ass. "For being a boy, you have a rather full bottom." He smiled pulling Edward's legs up and getting them atop his own, trapped in their pants. With Edward's legs higher and easier to lift he did so and looked under to the small ass stretching out nicely. "Such plump soft skin." He breathed sliding his hand about the small cheek, before licking his lips and letting his fingers wonder toward the small exit becoming visible. "Don't be bashful now." He smiled pushing the boy's legs back so Edward was completely spread before him. "You're much too pretty to be nervous Edward." He soothed sliding his fingers into the boy's pink crack and brushing them up and down. This touch was the first to cause a reaction. A fast twitch from Edward's arm and he froze. "Edward?" He called to the boy, but Edward was still. With so much temptation he couldn't help it and slid his fingers back down slowly, before up again just as carefully. There was no hair here either. Just the small wrinkled skin, warm and pink about the boy's tiny anus. A small pinprick of an opening, the width of his pinky tip. "So small." He smiled teasing the hole and tapping it gently with his finger before pushing on it a bit.

"M." Ed made a noise and he froze lowering the boy's legs. It was a soft grunt and Edward's face had moved to an expression of distress in the last few minutes. He hadn't noticed this, and scold himself for being irresponsible to the care this situation required. He had gone this far, there was no reason not to go a bit farther.

"I am afraid you're come to too quickly Edward." He whispered laying the boy's legs in the bed and standing over the naked boy. "I'll be right back." He reassured leaving quickly.

There was also the concept the younger brother would return soon, if Edward was in fact visiting a crime scene, that would mean the younger would have been left at base. It would take time for word to reach him, and for him to come home. He had at least a solid hour allowing him plenty of movement in the situation.

From his lab he retrieved a small rag, and some chloroform and carried it back to the boy. Edward was stirring a bit where he lay. Shivering without cover. "Mm." Ed whined turning his head. "Mom." Ed whined and he stilled standing over the boy with the rag. "Mooom." Ed cried out again, and this was terrible, but so delicious. What better word for the boy to cry out than one of a true child.

"Good boy."He whispered bringing the rag to his face and in a second Edward was limp again. "There's a good boy." He smiled sitting back down and getting the boy's legs over his own. Then he leaned down over the boy and inhaled his scent. The soft clean smell of soap and distinct smell Edward exhume. It was delicious and he inhaled the boy's neck before licking up and over the chin to his mouth. "Such a beautiful mouth." He smiled letting his right hand move to the bulge he'd been growing.

It couldn't be helped, and he could no longer pay it no mind. He licked over the boy's mouth and then inside it as he stroked himself. "What is that Edward?" He asked pulling back and growing a smile. "You'd like to taste?" He asked opening his belt. "Alright." He shivered opening his fly and taking himself out. Carefully he crawled about the boy to kneel on either side of him and used his hands to open the small mouth. Edward was compliant and he pulled the chin down and tipped the boy's head up angling his cock. Than with a simple push it was inside. With Edward's mouth so small it wouldn't all fit, and so he stroked the parts which could not make it. Thrusting gently in and out. Even with Edward's mouth slack, and dry it felt wonderful. To look down and see that child's face about his hard piece of meat. Not just any child either, a genius, a prodigy, the humbling face of Edward Elric. He could hardly contain himself and as he stroked himself with hand and the boy's mouth he took the boy's flesh hand and brought it to his skin. "You're amazing." He whispered rubbing the small hand over himself and into his pants. It felt too good, and he dropped the hand and pulled himself from the boy's slack mouth shivering. A string of precum stretched from Edward's lip to his cock and then broke off and stuck on Edward's chin. "Yes." He hissed beating himself a bit before Edward's face and bringing his wet tip to those lips. "Yes boy." He hissed sliding the tip about Edward's mouth before up his cheek, to his eye, over his nose. Edward's face was getting damp and it was so hot. He drug his meat down to the boy's chest and wet the nipple and rubbed. "Shh, I know." He hushed climbing down the boy. "I know where you'd like to taste this." He smiled rubbing his cock into the small slender one before beneath it. He raised Edward's legs and let himself slide down the crack and push forward. He felt himself embed in the crevice of the boy's bowels but without severe strength could not move forward. Edward was so small it was closed to him. He rubbed himself there, getting the boy sticky and damp before pulling back and sitting on the bed. "Well." He was quiet for a moment. It was a setback to see this could not work to easily. "Yes, Edward." He smiled. "It's not fair to leave you unsatisfied." He whispered pulling Edward to him, over his lap carefully and Edward hung off him like a doll.

Gently he pet the boy. He slid his hand up and down that soft cheek before giving it a firm hard slap. One which would have hurt Edward had he been conscious. Then he bit his lip to keep himself from doing it again, but he couldn't leave evidence, no matter how much he'd like to indulge. "Alright Edward." He hissed sliding his finger about his own juices and bringing them to the boy's hole. He pushed with one, hard to get it inside. It was terribly snug. With that little bit of moister he managed, but Edward was dry as a bone inside. He pulled his finger back and examined it, but that too had become dry and smooth from the boy. Edward's insides had sucked up the moister and destroyed it. "So, you haven't given any favors to get where you are." He said looking at the limp boy. Edward was too tight to have been used. "Aside from those which might use your mouth." He smiled reaching to the boy's brush. It was suitable, and would be ironic.

He brought the stick to his mouth and sucked a bit sliding it in and out of his mouth slowly watching Edward before bringing the wet handle to the small innocent ass and pushing. With his whole hand able to push he forced it in, and Edward took it without a sound or movement. He then let the brush go gently and smiled as it stayed inside the boy protruding into the room. He gave this a minute before pulling it back gently and then pushing it in. Gradually this type of plan would Edward suitable for him.

Then from outside a car and he leaned back and looked out the window. At his very front gate the armor had arrived and was talking to the driver.

He startled and withdrew the brush quickly moving Edward back onto the bed. Quickly he worked on the boots, and pulled them off. He removed the pants and pulled the boxers up. He heard his front door open at this time and quickly moved Edward's clothes aside, adjust his own pants, pulled the blankets up, tucked Edward in, and sat down at the desk chair.

"Ni-san! Ni-san!?" The armor was coming quickly and burst into the room before silencing when he put a finger to his lips. "Mr. Tucker?! Is he ok? What happened?" The armor demand and he smiled patting the air.

"Your brother apparently fainted earlier. The colonel brought him over and we put him straight to bed." He informed the armor and it relaxed. "He's been sleeping rather peacefully. You shouldn't wake him." He instruct and Alphonse crept forward slowly and look down at the boy.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Alphonse asked and he smiled.

"Almost twenty minutes." He informed watching the armor reach forward and rub Edward's face.

"He's drooling." The armor smiled and he swallowed when he watched that big metal hand wipe his cum off Edward's face. "Ni-san." The armor whispered stroking his hand into the boy's hair before looking up at him. "Thank you for taking such good care of him." Alphonse spoke and he smiled.

"The pleasures mine." He answered, _and he meant it._

Edward woke a half an hour later and seemed none the wiser until he tried to move. Then the boy was rubbing his butt discreetly beneath the blankets looking worried.

"Ni-san you've been out forever." The armor was speaking on and on as he watched.

'Yeah..sorry." Ed managed lifting the blankets and reaching in. Edward was investigating himself looking befuddled.

"Something wrong?" He asked taking a step to the boy and resting his hand on Edward's forehead.

"Just-ah-no." Ed covered quickly closing the blankets and laying flat. "Just think I need a bath." Ed offered innocently. "The hot water will relax me."

"You're not in pain are you?" He asked curious. "The colonel said you fell, it's possible you hurt yourself." He supplied and Ed took these words with interest.

"I fell." Edward repeat explaining his injuries to himself. "I feel sore so that's probably it." Ed announced waving this away like it was nothing.

"Would you like me to call a doctor?" He asked watching Edward sit up with a wince looking confused.

"Huh? Oh no." Ed waved this off even faster. "I am fine. Just a little sleepy. I'll be ok." Edward reassured and he smiled.

"If that's so, I'll go call the colonel and let him know you're alright. He also wanted to speak to me about some books I have on human transmutation." He said casually slipping out with his grin hidden. The way the two boys stopped when he spoke those words, he knew he'd found the button to push with Edward.

Now the only question was, _how to use it._

.

* * *

Ok! Ok! Ok! Nobody shoot me! --ducks under desk--

I know I advertised parentalRoy and Ed with this story and I wasn't lying! Chapter One very elaborately describes the home life of the Tucker estate as further chapters are going to step away from it and you need to know what's going on behind the scenes. I know this chapter ended with a graphic scene, as you can see I am writing Tucker as a nut job! (hope I am doing well, cause he creeped me out when I wrote him)

I promise chapter two is twice as long, and not as…not as…_ew._ You're going to see more of life outside of Tucker's, more Mustang, and we're going to get this show on the road. --does excited wiggle--

Thank you very much for reading! _Please let me know what you thought!!_ For those of you just hopping on board I post only completed stories and upload a new chapter every Friday!!

**Chapter Two:** _My Test Of Character_ will be posted Friday **04/18/08**

For those of you who knew this was coming (It's awesome to see you all!!) but…what do you think of the story summary? I don't think it's that good but it _killed _me to write it! Any suggestions for improvement?


	2. Chapter 2: My Test of Character

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter Two

_My Test of Character_

- mirage-

"Edward Elric." Colonel Mustang broke a grin watching the boy slip into his office and come quickly to sit before his desk. "How has your recovery been?" Mustang chuckled.

"Took twenty minutes, so wipe that smile off your face." Ed snapped frowning at him. "I wanted to ask you a question colonel." Ed began and Colonel Mustang sat back eager for this. Edward Elric was quite the source of entertainment.

"I am all ears Ed." Mustang nod.

"Does Tucker know anything about human transmutation?" Ed asked but Mustang frowned.

"Why is it, always taboo with you." Mustang sighed.

"Answer me." Ed demand.

"I am sure as an alchemist he knows something." Mustang said vaguely and Ed was quiet waiting for more. "That's all I am saying. I didn't send you to his house to study human transmutation. I sent you there to prepare for the state alchemy exam. Don't forget that." Mustang said firmly and Ed bristled getting to his feet quickly. "What is that?" Mustang asked squinting at the boy's neck and small red mark.

"What's what?" Ed asked glancing behind him.

"Come here." Mustang ordered pushing his chair back from his desk quickly and Ed hesitate before obeying as he thought he must. When the boy was close enough Mustang pulled him closer yanking the collar away from his neck. "Where did you get this mark?"

"What mark?" Ed asked confused running his fingers over his neck feeling nothing.

"You're not to have any visitors over at Tuckers." Mustang ordered firmly. "Are you seeing any girls?" Mustang demand but Ed blushed instantly.

"Are you nuts! I am studying!" Ed snapped jerking from Mustang's hold. "You think you're really funny." Ed sneered stomping for the door. "Bye!" The boy yelled slamming it behind him and Mustang was quiet. That was a hickey, no doubt about it. Right on Edward's neck. Under his shirt collar it looked like there was another one, but he couldn't see it clearly. _How or why would the boy have those?_

It was later that day after Edward returned Mustang called Tucker and insist the boy have no visitors and absolutely no exposure to any females his age, older, or younger aside from Nina. Then the colonel really did want to talk to him about his books on human transmutation and this was a surprise considering his bluff a few days earlier. The conversation was strange and half way through he realized the boys were spying on him from around the corner. They were straining to hear what he was saying as he stood in the kitchen on the phone. So, he spoke louder. When Mustang ordered him to take his human transmutation books and hide them, and forbid the boys access he agreed and quite clearly said he would move them to his library and put them in the armoire with the lock. He also added he would tell the boys they were restricted and punish them if they stole into the books. Mustang was appeased and he spoke into the phone grinning, knowing it was only a matter of time until Edward could not contain his curiosity, the same way he could not contain his.

To trap the boy he gave him ample opportunity to get himself in trouble. He left the library door open often. Left the keys lying about accidentally. Took a few outings in which he was supposed to be out for a while but came back quickly, forgetting something, needing something, and then changing his mind. All of which the boys were still where he'd left them studying diligently and neither caring nor really taking notice of his blunders. He had to think about why it was Edward was exercising such self restraint. It was obvious the boy would not want to get caught, but he made sure to heavily guard the room when it was not convenient for him to have Ed get in. So what was slowing the boy down? Then it hit him. _The brother._Edward would not go against him with the eyes of his brother weighing on his shoulders. Therefore he must remove the younger Elric. This was easily accomplished. A long list of errands, and Alphonse was gone. Second, he must also be gone for Edward to act, and so he made himself another list and informed Edward he'd try to be back soon as it was rather late, but it would be at least an hour. He played several word games making sure to inform Ed he was alone, no one was coming, and to please call either the colonel or major if he needed anything.

Then he left, and twenty minutes later returned after having forgotten his wallet, and where was the boy? In the library, armoire open, book in hand. "Oh Edward." He sighed opening the door and startling the boy. Edward leapt to his feet startled and bowed holding the book. "You know these books are off limits." He continued sounding sad.

"I know." Ed spoke to the floor before standing quickly. "I apologize. I was curious." Ed admit looking worried and unsure where this would go.

"I suppose I'll phone the colonel then." He announce walking by the boy toward his great desk and Ed whirled to him. "See what he suggests." He sigh picking up the phone.

"Mr. Tucker!" Ed yelled coming right to his side. "The colonel specifically ordered me not to touch these books." Edward confessed quickly. "I know I wasn't supposed to, and my apology does not balance my transgression, but can we please just..not tell him?" Ed asked and he made a confused expression.

"We both report to the colonel in this situation. You're asking me not to?"

"Please." Ed begged and he glanced at the receiver in his hand. "Please! Perhaps, well we could..." Ed trailed glancing about for ideas. "You could punish me instead. As long as I am punished that's equivalent exchange for my forcing access to these books, right?" Ed asked and he kept his confused expression.

"I suppose."

"Then that settles it." Ed encouraged eager to get him away from the phone. "I'll take my punishment from you, and we'll leave the colonel out of it. Then once my debt is paid, there's no reason to ever speak of this again." Ed spoke fast. The boy was happy with his solution and eager for him to agree.

"Edward do you think that's honest?" He asked sounding reluctant. He must not be too eager. _Must never be too eager._

"It's equivalent." Ed answered and he sighed sitting the receiver down.

"I suppose the colonel wouldn't be too happy with either of us." Ed nod quickly offering him the book. "This matter might best be kept between us." He agreed and Ed nod again. "So I'll punish you." He said walking to his upholstery chair and sitting down with the book. Ed stood at his desk watching him and seeming almost excited about how smoothly this was going. "I suppose, the most suitable way to do so, would be to punish you as any other young boy." He sighed turning to Ed whose face showed no recognition. There were many options here, he must be selective and careful. Edward had played right into his hands, just as he had hoped. "Were you punished as a boy Edward?" He asked and the blonde gave a shrug.

"Sometimes. Not a lot." Edward admit. "It was just my mom and..." Edward trailed and he could sense the combination of the boy's obedience to his mother, and a woman's soft heart. "I did spend some time in the corner though." Edward chuckled rubbing the back of his head with a short blush before glancing at him.

He smiled. This would give him room. Edward would not be able to identify a difference with only his mother for a comparison. "I see." He said beckoning the boy to him. "Well a man punishes differently. I'll punish you as though you were my disobedient son considering you are living within my home as my son would." Ed didn't fight this concept. "I'll give you a brief spanking, and with that I think your debt will be paid." He explained kindly but Ed's face tightened looking nervous and also reluctant. "Come here, you'll go over my knee." He said extending a hand and Edward's eyes widened a bit, and the boy's cheeks started heating up. He remained confident. This was not an extreme, or even unusual punishment for a child Edward's age in their society. In his favor, even if Edward's mother had never struck the boy, he could still rightly do so in Edward's mind. The alternative being of course, to alert the colonel.

"You could always just-I am just throwing this out there–but you could just put me in the corner." Ed spoke quickly. "I didn't mean to touch these books." Ed add. "It just happened-I mean I was curious-this is what I want to learn about in the end. I didn't mean it." Ed continued coming to him slowly. "I feel remorse already; you don't have to force it." Ed offered looking miserable as he stopped along side of him.

"A strong boy like you, requires a stronger punishment than that of his childhood." He rationalized. "Unless of course, the punishment fits the kid." He said implying Edward would have to admit he was still such a child he fit, and accept the punishment of his past.

Ed frowned and came back with a quick tongue. "Correct me if I am wrong, but only children are spanked as well." Ed managed and he smiled but took hold of the boy's arm. Ed startled with the sudden contact between them. "I am not sure I did something bad enough to-for this." Ed argued still trying to talk his way out. He was patient, Edward must not be too upset the boy become truly alarmed, simply enough to be distracted by the concept rather than his hands. This would truly be an opportunity. _Delightful._ "I am pretty big. This is usually for kids younger than me Mr. Tucker I…" Ed couldn't grasp a firm argument, but was trying. Watching the boy squirm made it so much better than it already was.

"Yes. That's true." He said pulling the boy to his thighs and Ed was uncomfortable and very stiff when he tugged the boy over them, lifting him a bit when he wasn't cooperating. "However, this is also a stronger punishment, for older children. One who knew better, but ignored better judgment." He scold almost firmly and Ed was quiet with that. The boy couldn't deny that's what he was doing, and laid over his lap with that perfect leather ass resting on his knee so very tight. "I think a few smacks from the book you were reading is appropriate." He said picking up the fat alchemy book and he felt Ed move a bit.

It was heaven to have this boy bent back over him after just days ago having him in the same position and enjoying the body as he saw fit. Edward moved his torso making it easier on his stomach and he felt the boy reach for the floor but Ed was too short and hung over him unable to touch on either side. "I will begin in a moment." He sighed rubbing the book down on the boy's ass and Ed twitched. He watched carefully to see where Edward's concern would lie. With the touch? Or the punishment?

"Hurry up please." Ed muttered and he smiled at the boy's discomfort. Edward was mentally engrossed in the predicament he'd worked himself into, and felt this already ending in his favor. He gave the book a few rubs about the seat of Edward's pants before lifting it and letting it fall. It was a heavy book and it hit Edward's flat cheeks with a small thunk.

Ed gasp lifting his legs up directly after impact to shield himself.

"Now now." He hushed pushing them back down. "You'll receive more than one." He chuckled raising the book again and Thunk, it was great to spank this boy. This was Edward's first spanking and he gasp and jolt with each blow. The wiggling made it intense for him, and by the sixth blow Ed released a whine which went right to his libido. In his head he saw himself pushing this boy down between his legs and getting his hot meat back in Edward's mouth. He'd hold the back of Edward's head and help him suck, then reach down and push his finger back inside the boy as Edward drank him. "Alright, I think that's enough with the book." He said swallowing roughly and dropping it to the floor after only six. He needed a break perhaps more than the boy himself. To his delight Ed reached back with his hand and rubbed at his black bubbled ass. The small fingers squeezing into the child pudginess was too much for him. He froze and licked his lips watching the boy rub muttering small comments of discomfort.

_He needed more._

With Edward this absorbed in his embarrassment, more would be easy to get. "Are you crying?" He asked helping Ed back to his feet and Ed's face was strained and embarrassed, but no tears had come. His words helped make things worse for the boy. Helped make things easier for him. "The purpose of a spanking is to make the disobedient boy repent." He explained preparing himself for his next move. "Push down your pants; you'll have my hand now." He ordered and Ed's eyes almost popped out.

"But I..." Ed began before silencing shocked. "But I thought I was done!?" Ed exclaimed quickly rubbing with one hand.

"No Edward." He shook his head to those wide eyes. "You need to be punished for your offense." He explained before moving his eyes to the boy's belt. To have this again, it was marvelous. "Take them down now please." He kept his tone calm, but he could see Edward's stern reluctance now. The boy had just gotten free of a position he just learned he hated. Now the concept of going back in was not something Edward wanted. So, he let Ed see his eyes wonder to the phone and with a hard cringe and short stomp Ed was working on his belt.

"This sucks." Edward growled bending over as he pushed his pants to his ankles before looking back up, and taking his pants off almost brought the boy to tears.

"Yes, shame is part of punishment." He agreed grabbing the boy about the waist and hoisting him back up. "You are to feel ashamed for what you've done."

"I do! I told you that!" Ed yelled at him.

"Yes, I know Edward." He smiled taking hold of the boy's boxer rim and pulling it down.

"_What are you doing_!?" Ed cried out reaching back and pushing to get up.

"I apologize; did I forget to mention my hand would be on bare skin?" He asked innocently.

"Yes you did!" Ed yelled jamming his eyes closed, and reaching back for his pants. "I _am not_ _comfortable_ with this MR. TUCKER!" Ed yelled sounding panicked and he had to think fast.

"Of course." He answered pulling up the rim and Ed yanked it up once it was in reach, sniffling out a few tears the panic had caused. "I am sorry Ed; perhaps this was a bad idea. I'll call the colonel. I'll report everything right away. He may be displeased and disappointed but that..." He stopped when Ed locked into place over him. "Edward?"

"I-I was just startled." Ed whimpered. "I am sorry." The boy croaked. "I don't want to call the colonel." Ed squeaked and he grinned over the boy. This was marvelous.

"No." He hushed petting Edward's head gently. "No you don't, do you." He whispered keeping his laughs to himself. Ed let his pants go then, and moved his hand back to the other. "It's alright." He soothed stroking his hand down the boy's boxer covered ass. "I won't call him." He hushed pulling them down and Edward was again bare over him, hanging over either side like he had that night. Oh how wonderful it would be to jam his thumb up there now and hear the boy cry and kick. "You're a good boy after all." He hushed stroking the naked cheeks. He had managed to get here, and was proud and excited. Edward was so upset with the principle of it the boy didn't notice how gently he ran his hand down his skin in thrill each time Edward shift his weight or sniffled. Still, he was careful and couldn't let Edward really understand this. As long as Edward would chew on his words, and the displeasure of the colonel was as long as he would risk petting and holding the boy this way.

A minute later he raised his hand and slapped hard the way he had when Edward was unconscious. Only this time Edward was coherent.

"AhOW!" Ed cried out locking his legs and clenching. "That hurt!" Edward snapped irritated as he rubbed the red print. He had hit very hard, and no doubt it did sting. Still even now as he sat rubbing Edward's mind was on the pain and not his hands. He was free to rub and pet. "How many of these must I endure Mr. Tucker?" Ed asked before whining when he slapped the other cheek just as hard. .

"Six Edward." He supplied laying another one down.

"Ooww." Ed wiggled.

"Combined with the book, that's one for each year." He hushed rubbing the boy's red cheeks gently. With the pain Ed didn't notice if he were rubbing or squeezing. The boy just squirmed. "After this I'll put you to bed." He said. SLAP. "That seems a fine punishment." He gave the boy another.

"Ooww-ok-ok!" Ed cried reaching back and covering himself as best he could.

"I'll giveyou a minute to rub." He offered, "If you'd like it." He was hoping Ed would take it, and the boy did. Edward was hissing and rubbing at his skin over his lap. He could feel the boy squirming on his thighs. The hip bones, the small shoulders all moving and he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it before pulling Ed's hands aside. "Last one." He reassured again tugging the boy's reluctant hands off his red skin. Then he gave the boy the hardest slap he could, right in the middle and Edward screamed and wanted up. He let Edward push up; dragging up his pants looking upset and lost without his brother or figure of comfort. "There there." He hushed pulling the boy into his arms for a hug. "Punishment is not easy. You're done, and you did a good job." He whispered holding tight as Edward whined keeping a hand over his face. "It's ok to cry." He reassured gently.

"I-I don't want to-to talk about this-ever." Ed hiccupped. "To-to anyone." Edward cried and he nod. Yes, that was the best way. Always the best way.

"Alright Edward." He agreed graciously. "You have my confidence." He whispered pulling back and the boy was wiping at his eyes quickly.

"Doo-do you think-think less of me?" Ed cringed and he smiled laying a hand on the boy's hair and standing.

"No." He reassured starting from the room and Ed followed, walking a bit awkwardly. "No I don't." He opened the boy's bedroom door for him and Edward went in and began changing obediently. The boy was no longer nervous with him in the room and changed into a soft cotton shirt and climbed into his bed sniffling. "Goodnight Edward." He whispered leaning down to the boy and patting his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered smelling the boy's hair quickly before kissing his temple and leaving. Edward lay behind him clutching his pillow upset and very confused, and he chuckled as he shut the door and left. This boy was smart, but easier to manipulate than you would think.

* * *

"A hickey." Hughes repeat lifting an eyebrow. "He's too young." Hughes snort.

"I am telling you that's what it was." Mustang repeat frowning at Hughes who sat on his desk lazily. "Get off the desk."

"Where is Edward, I haven't seen him in a while." Hughes said tapping his chin. "Mustang, honestly what are you so grouchy for." Hughes frowned turning to Mustang who had fallen silent.

"The boy is acting suspicions." Mustang deadpan.

"He's twelve. However he's acting it's probably normal." Hughes scold.

"What do we really know about Tucker. He lives alone. No wife." Mustang left it at that and Hughes was silent. "He never goes out. He's secretive. I've taken two boys and put them in his house, and now I have one walking around with hickies." Mustang said looking up at Hughes. "I have thoughts that are turning my stomach."

"You understand what you're saying. That Tucker might be..." Hughes trailed eyes locked with the darker pair of Roy Mustang.

"The idea is not entirely impossible." Mustang correct. "In fact the concept of how very real and possible it is, never mind how easy it would be to do is what has me like this." Mustang sighed bringing a hand to his face.

"If your honestly concerned then we should do something." Hughes retort seriously. "We'll just have to do it so no one notices." The man said slowly and Mustang looked up frowning. "Who's working in the medical wing right now?"

"What are you thinking?" Mustang asked before looking up with the knock on the door. "Great." Mustang grumbled and Ed stepped it with a solute before spotting them both.

"Major what are you doing here?" Ed asked growing a smile and Hughes instantly burst into play.

"Well I just came down to read your reports, considering I've heard such good things." Hughes announced.

"You have?" Ed perked up before frowning when Hughes leaned down to the boy.

"Edward you don't look so good." Hughes speculate before turning to him with an eye flare.

"He's right, are you under the weather?" Mustang second and Ed looked lost.

"No, I feel fine." Ed offered taking a step from Hughes who only moved closer.

"No, there are bags under your eyes." Hughes scold.

"And you're pale." Mustang add.

"Are you running a fever?" Hughes asked laying a hand on the boy and Ed made a face.

"I don't think so. I really feel ok. Do I really have bags? I didn't notice them." Ed mumbled becoming slightly concerned.

"Yeah it feels like a low grade fever. We better take you down to medical." Hughes nod and Mustang was on his feet instantly.

"_Down to medical_." Ed scoffed makinga face before coming quickly when Hughes slapped his back and grabbed his arm. "I think you old men are over reacting." Ed scold. "I am at my peak!" Ed insist.

"You can never be too careful." Mustang spoke.

"He's right Ed." Hughes agreed. "I heard there's something going around. It's bad."

"Bad?" Ed repeat looking worse.

"Bad." Hughes confirmed before smiling. "It'll only take a second." They pulled the boy down two floors spitting phrases to keep him mentally consumed before pushing him into an exam room. "This one looks a little feverish." Hughes explained to the young doctor who took one look at Edward and seemed confused with the healthy boy. "Check his blood pressure, temperature and, I don't know his heart rate, and prostate." Hughes spoke quickly.

"My What!?" Ed yelled turning to the man before the two officers backed out and closed the door. "MAJOR!" Ed yelled from inside.

"You really think this will work?" Mustang asked giving Hughes a skeptical frown.

"A major just ordered all this for a twelve year old. Who's the doctor going to listen to." Hughes whispered.

"Well move, I am going in." Mustang said pushing against Hughes to enter the room.

"Are you nuts you'll embarrass the crap out of him Mustang. You think little Ed has even had that looked at before? I am surprised he knew what it was." Hughes whispered, before breaking a short laugh.

"I want to see results." Mustang snapped.

"Well let's just wait." Hughes argued but Mustang made a face and start down the hall. "Where are you going?" Hughes called before following. Mustang stepped into the connecting office, turned off the lights and opened the blinds on the adjoining door's window. "This is terrible." Hughes scoffed looking into the next room. There was their novas soon-to-be alchemist sitting in a chair without his coat having his blood pressure taken with the biggest slump of an expression they'd ever seen.

"See the hickies." Mustang point and Hughes leaned forward before nodding. "Where's he getting them?" Mustang asked turning to the man. "There are more of them now." Mustang frowned looking at Edward's neck and shoulder. Ed had bright little red marks and was talking irritated to the doctor but they couldn't make out his words. They waited through that and a thermometer and then the boy was standing alongside the exam table looking mad as hell as he opened his pants. Then came the embarrassment as the doctor moved behind him and Ed laid his head on the table hanging on tightly. "OW!" Ed yelled loud enough they heard him and Ed's head snapped up mad. "What are you doing!? Do you even know how to do your _freaking _job!?" Ed yelled and Mustang cracked a laugh while Hughes shook his head.

"He seems healthy Mustang." Hughes sighed watching Ed bite his hand in between yelling at the doctor. "This looks like a healthy reaction."

"I must be overreacting." Mustang sighed. "The doctor would notice if something were wrong."

"Maybe they're bug bits, or an allergic reaction, or a skin irritation." Hughes suggest closing the blinds and shrugging. They moved back to the hall calmly and after ten minutes the doctor came out to tell them Ed was in perfect health next to a seething, blushing blonde.

"That's a load off." Hughes exaggerate wiping his brow. "You should have seen him when he first stepped in here. Pale as a ghost." Hughes exclaimed.

"Get your eyes checked Major!" Ed snapped stomping from the doctor. "And colonel, you just need your head checked." Ed scowled. "I came all this way to ask for something and I don't expect to have to jump through hoops like a dog." Ed growled stomping when they tried to get away while the boy was talking. "I want clearance into the library so I can research the chimera Tucker made two years ago!" Ed demand loudly before clearing his throat. "To help with my studies." They made faces.

"That's not my jurisdiction." Hughes shrugged.

"Come on colonel. Throw me a bone." Ed offered a wide convincing smile, but Mustang made a face.

"Unfortunately Ed, the Brigadier Gran covers that. It's classified information and even if I could give you access I wouldn't permit it." Mustang said firmly and Ed's face buckled.

"But why?" Ed demand.

"Because you're not a state alchemist." Mustang scoffed. "You're just a want-to-be. Get approved and hired and then we'll talk." Mustang snort turning from the boy and Hughes gave Ed's blank expression a shrug.

"He's right Ed. Good luck on your test." Hughes waved and they left the boy in the hallway and head back to the office. "Wow, that was the most inappropriate thing we've done to anyone in a long time. Never mind a little kid." Hughes sighed alongside Mustang who seemed oddly casual about what they had done.

"He's not hurt." Mustang grunt opening his office door. "A little childhood trauma builds character Hughes; didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

* * *

After that all suspicious behavior of Edward Elric was disregarded. All tardy arrivals, shifting about in chairs, and strange markings. He was a twelve year old and played between studies and all of these weird things were attributed to this playing. For three months the boys continued studying and things went on like normal until one day Mustang got a phone call.

"Colonel Mustang." He announced bringing the phone to his ear.

"Colonel it's me." Edward spoke and he sighed. "I-I didn't know who else to call." Ed spoke quietly.

"It's fine Elric. What do you need." He grumbled waiting as the boy fell silent. "Elric."

"I am at Mr. Tuckers." Ed informed. "And-well I just woke up and I am bleeding." Ed admit quietly and he became more alarmed.

"You're bleeding? How badly?" He demand quickly before changing his mind. "Edward listed to me. I want you to hang up and call an ambulance. Now." He ordered but the boy was quiet and all he heard was some breath. "Edward? Did you hear me. Call an ambulance, I'll come right over."

"I-I don't want to." Ed spoke and he got to his feet. "I-I don't know where Mr. Tucker is." Ed admit quietly. "Something happened to me I think." Ed confessed quickly and he heard the voice starting to panic.

"Are you bleeding badly?" He asked as kindly and reassuring as he could while squeezing the phone.

"No." Ed whispered.

"Then sit tight. I'll be right there." He reassured. "I want you to stay right where you are. Don't move, and don't get Mr. Tucker. I want you to stay away from him. Do you understand that?" He ordered and Ed made a small noise. "Where is your brother Edward?" He asked and that's when he realized the boy was crying.

"I dooon't knoooow." Ed sobbed.

* * *

Mustang went as fast as possible. As inconspicuously as possible right to Mr. Tuckers and let himself in. He didn't call for the boy but instead investigated quietly and found the downstairs empty. Coming up the stairs quietly there were many halls and many doors. "Edward!?" He called loudly keeping his gloved hand ready as he slowly began moving down the rooms and moving down the doors. Several of them were locked, and knocking did no good. He would leave these for last and double back if he didn't find the boy, so hurried on. With a glance at his watch he realized it had been over a half an hour since the boy called. "Ed?" He called knocking on the next locked door and inside this one he heard movement. "This is colonel Mustang." He spoke firmly when announcing himself, and there was a small shuffle and he heard the door unlock.

"Colonel." Ed opened the door wrapped in a sheet and he came in quickly and locked it behind him.

"What happened?" He demand quickly.

"I.." Ed shook his head looking confused, but he could tell from the boy's face he'd been crying. "I don't know. I just suddenly woke up like this." Ed confessed and he glanced about the room. Everything seemed ok.

"What were you doing before?" He asked moving to check the boy's closet and attached bathroom.

"I-I thought I was in the library studying." Ed admit slowly, looking confused and when all was safe he turned to the boy and knelt before him. "Then I woke up like this." He nod looking at the sheet Ed was gripping.

"You're naked?" He asked and Ed nod. "Do you have any bruises on you?" He asked but Ed shook his head slowly. "Does anything hurt?" He asked and the boy was silent. This silence made him close his eyes and bring a hand to his temple. _The stress_. "Right now Edward, you and I are going to have a conversation." He began quietly lowering his hand. "It will stay between us, and no one ever has to know about it." Ed was silent. "Do you think Mr. Tucker may have done this to you?" He asked and Ed shift a bit.

"I don't know. No one else lives here but us, but no one else is here." Ed explained and he saw the boy's rational conflicting with the facts forming an inability to process what may have happened.

"Ok, did you wake up on the bed?" He point to it. "Laying on it?" He asked and Ed nod as he walked over and stood alongside the mattress. "On your back or stomach?" Mustang asked and Ed jointed him.

"Stomach. My head was here." Ed informed pointing to the top near the pillow and Mustang nod ghosting his hand over the bed before finding moisture in the middle. Quickly he bent down and inhaled the smell before backing up with closed eyes. "You need to see a doctor." Mustang said quietly and Ed perked up.

"Why? What did you smell?" Ed asked looking to the bed but it looked clean, the moister was slightly like a heavy sweat.

"You understand male anatomy Edward." Mustang said turning to the boy. "There is seamen on this bed." He informed and Ed blushed tugging his sheet tighter. "I don't think it's yours." He elaborate noting Ed's confusion.

"It's-it's got to be mine." Ed stammered. "I was sleeping there." The boy swallowed looking as though he wanted to hide.

"Not unless there was someone with you." Mustang supplied and Ed looked up. "There's too much there for you anyway." Mustang informed and Ed's eyes widened in shock. "It's been a long time hunch of mine that Mr. Tucker may have been enjoying your company for the wrong purposes." Mustang confessed moving to the boy's dresser and pulling out some clothing. "Regardless, after today you'll be moved. I won't have you and your brother here anymore. It will try my conscious." He admit turning to the short boy standing wrapped in a sheet looking scared. "Edward." He spoke quietly stopping his movement. "You said you were bleeding on the phone." Ed backed up a step as though sorry he confessed this.

"It stopped. It must have been a small cut."

"Show it to me." He ordered shutting the boy's drawer and coming over with clothing. "I need to know you're alright." He knelt down again but Ed stayed as he was. "Edward."

"I _can't_." Ed croaked looking distressed. This was upsetting the boy fast.

"Why?" He demand. "I order you to show it to me." He said putting force in his words, but Ed's face crumbled with this and the boy dropped his head into his hands. "It's alright." He hushed running a hand onto the boy's shoulder and rubbing gently. This adjust the sheet and revealed a hickey bigger than one he'd ever seen. "Bastard." He hissed and Ed looked up before startling when he grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap like a bride.

"What are you doing!" Ed yelled kicking. "Let me go Colonel!" Ed yelled flinching as he began opening the sheet. "StoP IT!" Ed screamed huddling together as he opened it on the boy's chest and arms and examined them before covering him back up.

"You'll show me the cut now, or I'll look until I find it." He demand. "I won't-" and then he silenced noting a drop of blood on Edward's barefoot above his ankle. He pushed the sheet up the boy's flesh leg gently and found more behind the knee. Ed was trembling in his arms staring up at him. "Edward I am going to put my hands inside the sheet." Mustang informed turning to the boy's wide eyes. "Stay still so I don't touch anything we both don't want me touching solider." He ordered gently slipping his hand in and feeling the blood on the back of the boy's knee. He let his fingers get used to the rough dried feeling before moving higher. Mustang watched the bump that was his hand travel up slowly with Ed beginning to make small noises dreadfully uncomfortable before he hit something sticky on the sheet and it rubbed into the back of his hand. Mustang pulled his hand back and looked at the smear before sniffing it. "To numb and lubricate" He whispered smelling the medicated ointment before looking down at Edward who seemed fine outside of his fright. "You were bleeding out your ass weren't you." He accused and Ed inhaled with his words before turning his face into his chest quietly. "But it doesn't hurt." He soothed hugging the boy tighter as he tensed up. "And it's stopped?" He asked and Ed nod quickly. "Alright." He said sitting quietly with the boy for a moment. "Edward, can you get dressed." Mustang asked and Ed nod pushing to sit up sniffling. "Get dressed and then get your things. You and I will leave this place." He offered the boy a kind smile and Ed seemed to find some sort of relief and climbed off him. "Try and be quick, and don't worry." He reassured watching the boy get to his feet hugging the sheet tightly to him. Ed turned to him when he stopped there, and the boy's face looked dreadful. Scared and confused, unable to develop a clear course of action. He was the boy's only source of help. He realized this with Edward staring at him, why he was called. "I am discrete." He finished. "And I will help you."

* * *

After Edward dressed the boy followed him in silence out to his car and together they left for headquarters. "The doctor on shift is an acquaintance of mine." He explained breaking the silence and Ed turned to him. "I'll have his confidence so until we get to the bottom of this, we'll keep it quiet."

"Thanks." Ed whispered breathing a sigh of relief. "I am really embarrassed." Ed admit and he turned to the boy. Edward appreciate his silence out of embarrassment? The boy didn't want anyone to know he had bled and from where? He couldn't believe the concept of what may have happened, and led the boy to bleed hadn't entered Edward's mind. "Mr. Tuckers been kind to my brother and myself." Ed began watching the scenery. "I don't want to cause any trouble for him." Ed said turning to him and his eyes were wide with shock. Upon the boy's glance he tore them back to the road in hopes to compose himself. "I realize Mr. Tuckers odd but..." Ed trailed turning to his lap and fiddling with his fingers. "Is the doctor necessary? I feel fine." Ed breached a new subject and he swallowed the fat lump in his throat.

"Yes." He croaked before clearing it. "Yes necessary. Definitely necessary." He managed pulling in and Ed fell silent then and followed him obediently through the halls. He moved quickly, taking a more roundabout route to avoid confronting anyone who might have questions. His subordinates were all up three floors and probably continuing work without him. Hopefully continuing work without him. There were a few said names that roused his suspicion they would in fact not be working but he had other matters to attend to. Once in med wing he chose the back exam room and opened the door. "Wait here until I return." He explained holding the door for Ed who listened before entering with the briefest of nods. "Keep your clothes on." He add.

"I won't have taken them off." Ed snapped back giving him a look and he smiled at the return of the boy's mouth before shutting the door.

Dr. Carmichael was a long time friend, and had been his own personal doctor when he began as a soldier, then alchemist, and now colonel. The man appreciated his loyalty as much as he appreciated the man's discretion. Dr. Carmichael was good at medicine, and loyal to the military, however his rank did not suggest he take patient of a colonel. His visits to the man had now become an employment reward, and shining start on Dr. Carmichael's resume.

"Has he been in your care long." Dr. Carmichael questioned following him to the exam room. He had but to linger by the man's lab and once spotted Dr. Carmichael made himself of service.

"I just picked him up. He was of course indecent and is now dressed." He informed stopping alongside the door and the man nod. "He doesn't seem to know what's happened to him." He explained.

"Well I am sure he's figured it out. If what you say is true." Dr. Carmichael answered. "Seamen on the bed, medicated cream to eliminate the pain. I'd like to think military soldiers are capable of some deductive reasoning colonel." Dr. Carmichael said opening the door before stopping dead.

"I should in fact mention his age." He supplied then breaking the man from his long shocked stare when the white room emerged with nothing but some medical counters, exam table, and one boy dressed almost entirely in black.

"I-I do believe I asked you before..." Dr. Carmichael began tearing his eyes from Ed and turning to him. "If there were relevant facts I should know." The man finished giving him an eye flare and he smiled.

"I was listing them in hierarchy by injury." He supplied shutting the door behind himself and Ed's eyes were examining the doctor, but continually darting to him for answers. "Edward this is Dr. Carmichael, he's been with the military since before you were born. He's also my physician." He informed and Ed nod but seemed less impressed with this fact than he should be.He attributed this to the boy's naive nature and continued. "This means he is a man I can trust." He explained and Ed's eyes lit up with this.

"Ok." Ed nod quickly watching the man head to the counter and begin retrieving supplies. "What about my brother?" Ed asked coming to him quickly.

"What about him?"

"Can I see him? I won't have to be hospitalized will I?" Ed asked quickly sounding alarmed.

"Of course not." He snapped and Ed startled with the tone. "Of course you will not be instated at any hospital Edward. I want this off your medical file." He rephrased and Ed relaxed a bit. "As for your brother, I don't know of his whereabouts." Ed's mouth opened quickly. "But you'll be allowed to see him, as soon as we straighten this out." He finished and Ed's mouth closed. "Go and tell him what you've told me." He ordered then, nodding to Dr. Carmichael who had pulled a veiled stand in front of the exam table suggesting he stay in the room.

"Ok." Ed nod running a hand through his hair and heading to the doctor who stopped working with a smile for the boy. "My name is Edward Elric." Ed began and he stepped back and took a seat in the one provided leather chair. This boy, his newest to-be state alchemist subordinate had potential he could not fathom. "I am currently residing with Shou Tucker the Sewing Life Alchemist. I called the colonel because I woke up in my room and I couldn't remember how I got there." Ed explained and Dr. Carmichael indicated the table while adjusting on rubber gloves.

"Edward that sounds serious." Dr. Carmichael began gently testing the boy's neck and response to his eyes. "Do you remember smelling anything odd before? Or eating anything usual?"

"I had peanut butter and jelly for lunch." Ed divulged and from behind the curtain atop the exam table all he could see was the boy's knees and legs. One swinging ever so gently. "And I don't remember anything odd at all. I was studying, in the..library. By myself." Ed continued and there was a pause of shuffling where the boy removed his jacket and shirt.

"Have you been studying hard?" Dr. Carmichael asked before smiling so he assumed Ed was nodding. "That's a good boy." The man compliment.

"Please don't patronize me due to my size." Ed respond and the man broke a laugh with that. "Just be straight with me." Ed request and Dr. Carmichael gave this a minute and laid his hands down on the table. While maintaining the kind look in his eye Dr. Carmichael stood smiling softly at the attentive boy before speaking.

"I apologize if you think I've impugned your intelligence." Dr. Carmichael began and he smiled. This was why he respect the man. Wisdom. _Humbled wisdom._ "I have been instructed to examine you for signs and source of injury." The doctor explained and Ed was silently listening. "Your cooperation is appreciated, and in return...your medical findings will be disclosed to you." Dr. Carmichael informed and he brought his lips to a pinch. First with the fact Ed most likely did not know as an owned state alchemist he could be held without medical report on himself, and second because he was not sure he would be disclosing all of the findings to the boy, despite the fact Edward was not technically certified yet.

"Thank you." Ed replied, and the boy sounded both obedient and grateful.

"You are welcome Edward." Dr. Carmichael smiled. "Now let me have you undress, and lay back. I will do my best to make you comfortable, but this can be an awkward procedure have you not had it before."

"I haven't." Ed offered quickly.

"I know son." The man chuckled before turning to him. Dr. Carmichael gave his eyebrows a hike and heavy sigh as he listened to Ed's boots unlatch and then drop to the floor with heavy thuds. "The colonel is remaining present. Would you like him closer for support?" Dr, Carmichael asked and Mustang gave his head a discrete shake which went unnoticed.

"I don't want him to see me naked." Ed whispered quickly and Mustang slid his fingers over his mouth to restrain his laugh.

"Well than I assure you he can't see though this curtain." Dr. Carmichael chuckled keeping his right hand up and sterile in a new glove, and using his left to help Ed move about. A soft blanket was retrieved and it covered the boy's legs before the remainder of Ed's clothes were dropped off the side of the table by Ed himself.

"Did he tell you what else I said?" Ed asked then, and the boy's voice still sounded confident and unfazed by everything.

"He did." Dr. Carmichael add walking behind the curtain as well and he was left with only the man's feet at the bottom and the small bump in the blanket which was Ed's knees. "Did you have anything else you want to tell me? Anything you did not tell him?" Dr. Carmichael asked softly and then there was silence.

"I think...there was someone there with me...but..." Ed trailed and he sat up quickly with this news. "I saw something I don't remember well." Ed divulged quietly and he brought his hands to either side of the chair and held tight. "A twinkle." Ed muttered. "Like light on glass. A circle, small and..." Ed stopped with a sudden gasp, and Dr. Carmichael began some warm laughter.

"Relax son." The man reassured. "That's not for you." Dr. Carmicheal laughed. "Edward roll onto your side for me, face that way now." The man direct and he sat back angry. He felt close there. Felt Edward coming to his memories, before stupid medical nonsense got in the way. "Are you nervous?" Dr. Carmichael asked gently. "There's no reason to be. I am going to have you hold my hand." The man hushed and he closed his eyes listening to this. Remembering his own life, and the times he was offered that hand. "You hold it tight, and every time you feel nervous you squeeze."

"You're treating me like a child." Ed squeaked suddenly before whining. Whining like the child he was denying he was.

"That doesn't hurt now." Dr. Carmichael hushed.

"It feels uncomfortable." Ed continued before releasing a harder groan. "That feels uncomfortable." Ed repeat and he heard some movement.

"Does it hurt bad enough you can't stay still?" Dr. Carmichael asked with a hint of scolding in his voice.

"No." Ed mumbled and then there was a minute of silence. He sat in suspense, waiting. Hoping Ed might start talking, might remember more of what he'd seen. Confirm his suspicion even more so.

_Say it._

Say it was Tucker so he could use the anger he felt and not hold back. Just tell him what he'd been thinking, what he'd been worrying about was true, and he did nothing.

_Say it. _

Say he failed as a colonel.

"Ow-Ah!" Ed cried out suddenly.

"Easy now!" Dr. Carmichael reassured when he heard a fast move. "Easy, Edward this small pressure your feeling. That is normal." Dr. Carmichael reassured.

"Normal." Ed whined.

"This is your prostate, and alongside it a bit lower, a small tear." Dr. Carmichael report and he closed his eyes and held back the hate. No one had listed a name for him. He couldn't take direct action with a suspicion. With the news however Ed made a few distressed sounds and the boy's breathing became audible. "Now now." Dr. Carmichael soothed. "That's not so bad. No, not at all. A small, bothersome injury and nothing more." Dr. Carmichael reassured and Edward's breathing slowed. "Do you know what medicine I'll give you for that?" The man asked kindly before moving and taking his first step from the side of the table.

"Please say something that goes in my mouth." Ed croaked and the man laughed.

"I'll give you a powder Edward. And I want you to go and have yourself a nice hot bath. Warm, and keep your legs up, and then lean close to them. How does that sound?" Dr. Carmichael asked and Ed grunt.

"Better than this." Ed respond and Dr. Carmichael emerged from the curtain pulling his gloves off before offering him a nod toward the door.

"Edward we'll be right back. Please stay on the table." Dr. Carmichael asked before stepping into the hall with him and balling up the gloves he held. "Well." Dr. Carmichael sigh standing with him for a moment in silence. "Your suspicions were correct." The man report sadly and he said nothing. "He's been raped. His skin is extremely sore, and he has a small tear. As the medication he's been lubricated with wears off he'll feel more of the effects." The man explained and he closed his eyes and stood quietly. "However, he shows none of the psychological effects." The man continued and he opened his eyes.

"What is your meaning?"

"He doesn't know." Dr. Carmichael explained. "He's not embarrassed, he does not feel shameful." The man elaborate. "I held conversation with him through his exam." Dr. Carmichael offered to support his statements before chuckling. "You should remember how hard it was to come into this military and have an old man like me tell you where your prostate was."

"Mind your tongue to a superior." He scold a bit bothered.

"The point is Mustang." Dr. Carmichael waved this aside gently. "It's hard to hold conversation period. Next to impossible after rape. He was either slipped something slow acting early, or given something quick. There are dozens of household drugs that could have knocked a body of that size unconscious long enough. I shouldn't have to tell you that." Dr. Carmichael frowned.

"That wasn't what I wanted to know." He sighed, tipping his head back for a moment of thought. "I wanted confirmation off his record. If he doesn't know it happened, that's even more a reason to keep it a secret." He said speaking his thoughts aloud. "Off his record, from his knowledge." He sighed.

"Then the attacker?" Dr. Carmichael asked quietly. This subject was sensitive and outside of medical jurisdiction.

"I will handle." He left it at that and Dr. Carmichael nod. "He is not to be told what caused this. Make something up." He direct and the man nod. "When he's decent send him to my office." He direct making move to leave before hesitating. "Thank you." He said offering his gratitude. "For this, and...for the way in which you handled him."

"He's just a boy." Dr. Carmichael scold. "You think he's not scared because you can't see it on his face Mustang?" The man asked and he quieted. "Remember what it was like. Remember who you are now. Are you not still scared?" The man asked laying a hand on his shoulder and he was silent. "You will be a good Fuher." Dr. Carmichael spoke quietly before opening the exam room door and stepping back in. "Well Edward, good news!" The man announced happily, and he left. _Quickly._

He retreat to his office to find and secure a dorm room for both brothers. Locate the younger brother, and wait for Edward to return. His first priority was finding them a new room and board since the old had proved unsuitable.

He entered his office and was half way to his desk when he stopped dead with the sense of another presence. Before his desk, waiting in one of his chairs Shou Tucker turned and offered him a smile. "Good afternoon Colonel Mustang." The man greet and he stiffened before continuing his walk.

"I can't imagine how you have the gall to show your face to me now." He spit bitterly skirting his desk to his chair.

"Oh?" Tucker asked innocently. "That's a rather odd thing to say. I've simply come by to ask about Edward." The man began and he sat down roughly and offered a curt smile.

"Funny he's on your mind."

"I left him at home studying and he's not there now."

"And Alphonse?"

"Home waiting. He was running some errands for me." Mr. Tucker replied calmly before waiting for his answers.

"Edward is here in the building." He finally answered. "Although he's no longer your concern." He announced and Tucker didn't seem very surprised. Instead the man just stood and began to leave. "I want you to stay away from him." He ordered darkly and the man stopped. "Touch him again. And you won't have my silence." He threaten quietly and the man moved a bit before a small chuckle was heard.

"You could at least live through me Mustang."

"Come again?" He snapped.

"I said imagine what it would feel like to hold him close. You know you want to. You think I don't know?" Tucker whispered and he shivered. Just the thought of the boy he'd just left in that predicament… a child, the thought was disgusting. It made him sick, tightened his stomach until it clenched his throat.

"I'd be afraid for your daughter if you liked women." He spat.

"You're a coward."

"And you're a monster." He hissed. "Get out." He growled and Tucker began again. "I am sending a car for Alphonse. Breath a word to disrupt them and you'll pay. Silently." He spoke and Tucker said nothing and left.

While phoning Havoc to have the younger brother, and the Elric belongings collected Ed showed up. With a bit of a limp in his step and facial expressions like he were eating sour candy the boy came and stood before his desk waiting for him to finish. "What did he say?" He asked and Ed shift in some discomfort.

"I have a rectal tear." Ed croaked blushing and he kept his face straight.

"Really." He comment and Ed gave a fast nod. "And how did you get that?' He asked and Ed's face was glowing. Still, it seemed the boy believed the lie. "Edward?"

"A rough bowel movement." Ed squeaked closing his eyes for his words as though he just couldn't stomach having to report them. "I am sorry to cause all this alarm for no reason." Ed sputtered obviously feeling the fool. He was silent. Dr. Carmichael was a smart man. Ed had eaten this up.

"Bleeding for any reason is important. Your health is a relief to me." He offered smoothly.

"Well thanks." Ed muttered glancing away wanting to leave. "I guess I'll go than." Ed muttered turning slightly.

"On the contrary, you mine as well stay." He spoke indicating a seat and Ed glanced at it before easing himself down. "I've sent for your younger brother."

"Alphonse!?" Ed exclaimed instantly excited.

"I am aware of his name Ed." He scold the outburst. "He's on his way here. You two have completed your training with Mr. Tucker." He explained and Ed's face buckled.

"Com-completed? I don't understand."

"You're done there."

"But! We're not near completed!" Ed argued instantly. "There's still tons I have to learn from him. And my thesis paper isn't done! He was helping!" Ed argued getting up quickly. "I apologize for disrupting your schedule colonel please don't punish us this way!"

"No one's being punished." He frowned.

"At least let Alphonse stay then." Ed accused and for a brief second he considered it. Considering the boy was a suit of armor he'd be in no danger, but his mind immediately dismissed it in disgust.

"No."

"Colonel!" Ed yelled.

"Sit down now, or you'll be back at the doctor with more than just a tear." He growled and Ed plopped back down pouting. "As a matter of fact your dismissal comes from Mr. Tucker himself." He lied and Ed's eyes widened. "He says he feels unable to continue to care for you, and would like you to independently complete what you've taken from him."

"He dismissed us as students?" Ed managed looking horrified.

"With a good report." He answered. "It's not uncommon to do this in the military Ed." He informed quickly to bring the boy back from his shock.

"It's not?"

"No. Mr. Tucker has to continue his reputation and research as a state alchemist himself. Pupils are usually taken for either years on end, or select months like you boys have done. I admit you're ending ahead of schedule but only so by a matter of weeks. Mr. Tucker has his state evaluation to think of after all." He informed and Ed relaxed a bit and sat back. "As soon as Alphonse arrives I'll show you to the dorm you two can use." He supplied and Ed gave a nod. "Would you prefer one or two bedrooms?" He asked.

"One." Ed deadpan before slumping down in his chair a bit. "I am eager to see him. How long till he arrives?" Ed asked and he gave this question a dismissive wave while retrieving the report of open dorms. Preferably something close to headquarters due to the fact Ed had no car, and also he felt having Ed close would be good. "I have a second floor dorm, one bedroom, full bath, no dining room." He said dragging his finger down the list. "Though I suppose you do only need one bedroom." He sighed.

"We'll need two when Alphonse gets his body back." Ed informed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He replied laying down the paper and looking at the boy. "Did the doctor give you any medicine?" He asked and Ed's blush returned quickly.

"S-sorta." Ed replied and he was quiet waiting to be informed. "What?" Ed asked after a moment and he sighed.

"Edward my silence usually means you should either continue to talk, forward what information you have, or feel appropriately beneath me." He informed sitting up a bit straighter. "What medication did he give you?" He asked and Ed shift making an exhausted expression.

"Sir, can I thank you for coming to my aid." Ed began quickly. "But this is my personal-"

"I asked you a question." He interrupt and Ed cringed face beat read.

"Ointment and a bath solution."

"Ointment." He repeat and Ed nod. "Did you apply any?" He asked.

"It goes on after the bath sir." Ed replied looking beaten by him.

"Let's go." He said getting to his feet and passing the boy. "We'll meet Alphonse there." He informed opening his office door and Ed slid to his feet and came quickly trying to hide his limp. "I've instruct Havoc to pick up your brother and your belongings." He explained and Ed seemed surprised but didn't argue.

* * *

"This will be your dorm." He explained unlocking the door and opening it. "Treat it well." He advised watching Ed wonder in. He had chosen the one bedroom and one bath, so the first and only large room consist of a short kitchen, and basic furnished living room.

"This is for us?" Ed asked wondering in slowly as though he were intruding in someone else's space. "Just ours?"

"Yes. It's your dorm." He informed and Ed brightened looking relieved to have a space of his own. "You're close to headquarters so you can walk to work." He informed. "And of course while you're getting situated you can call me if you need anything." He said shutting the door as Ed disappeared for a moment into the bedroom, and then bathroom investigating. "Also..." He began before waiting for the boy to come back to him. Edward's exploring was childlike and he suppressed his smile as the boy ran his hand along the kitchen counter before opening the fridge and peaking in.

"This place is pretty big." Ed was happy.

"You are pretty small." He retort and Ed's head snapped up fast looking angry. "I want to take a moment and talk to you about guests for your dorm." He began and Ed's frown lightened but the boy was still irritated. "No one is allowed into this apartment unless cleared through me. It is for you and your brother only." He ordered and Ed made a face.

"Is that standard policy?"

"No." He admit and Ed's irritation rose.

"Then why do I have to subject my personal life to your approval?" Ed demand.

"Because I said so." He snapped and Ed quieted. "Also, you are here by ordered to stay away from the Sewing life Alchemist. If I hear of you meeting with him, or his presence within this apartment you will know why they call me the flame alchemist."

"You're threatening me colonel?!" Ed shot sounding both shocked and angry.

"No, it is an order." He clarified. "These are your orders Edward, and you are my subordinate." He stated simply before giving a sigh. The hard part was over, and he felt a tremendous relief Edward would be safe in his apartment with his brother instead of anywhere near Mr. Tucker. "Now go and take your bath. I'll wait for your brother."

"I haven't any clothes to change into." Ed protest. "I'll wait for Alphonse too."

"That's an order." He retort and the boy pitched a small fit where he stood before giving a stomp and turning on his heels storming to the bathroom. "Relax; I worry about your health." He called when he heard Ed grumbling to himself about orders, and a mother. "You should consider yourself lucky I've taken the time to address your own personal affairs with so much of my time."

"Yeah I am counting my lucky stars." Ed grumbled before slamming the door. He waited until Alphonse arrived with Havoc and the armored boy was even more excited with the concept they had their own apartment. While holding Edward's clothes it moved quickly all about, touching and opening things the way the elder had. Bringing gratitude and asking repeatedly if this was theirs, Alphonse finally arrived at the bathroom door and fed the clothes in to a thin wet hand which would only open the door a crack.

"Alphonse, I've already informed your brother you're not allowed to have visitors here unless it's cleared through me." He informed firmly and the armor seemed shocked and nod slowly, but he could hear the confusion. Hell, it was odd to think he could see it on the things face. "I know this may seem confusing." He tried to bridge. "But a phone call is not hard." He offered hoping to appeal to the armors common sense. "I'll put my number here in case you ever need it." He said scribbling his office number on a scrap and tucking it into the top of the phone.

"Yes-yes sir. Thank you sir." Alphonse replied obediently and he smiled.

"Tell your bother to have a nice night." He said offering a short wave and heading to the door with Havoc. Edward emerged from the bathroom just in time for his departure, but he pretend he did not hear the boy's sarcastic, _tell yourself to have a nice night!_ which snapped back at him. With the dorm situation all taken care of, and he felt confident things were indeed ending well. Hopefully they would stay that way.

* * *

_...Ok_, so that was chapter two.  
The nervousness is dying but…I still ran and hid after posting this!!  
--crawls back out from under blankets and sits at keyboard--

So what did you think of Hughes and Mustang!? This chapter is the beginning of the step back that happens to show you life outside of the Tucker estate. That said I am not giving anymore of the story away…you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens. Personally I had a lot of run writing Ed and Mustang in this one, their relationship is a bit different than it was in my last fic and change is always a fun challenge.

Let me know what you think!! Please-please-please! Writing these types of stories is hard!

**Chapter 3:** _Clear My Conscious_ to be uploaded **Friday 04/25/08**


	3. Chapter 3: Clear My Conscience

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter Three

_Clear My Conscience_

- mirage -

It wasn't until a week later Dr. Carmichael phoned him late in tfhe afternoon to inform him Ed had been in their medical wing complaining of black outs. The boy said at least once a week there would be a lapse of time which he couldn't recall, but no one had ever stood witness to grant further insight. When fhe became concerned Dr. Carmichael reassured him it was more likely Edward was falling asleep while working, and simply felt he had passed out. The man said Edward's physical checked out, and he was made to stay and take a nap on the exam table for further clarification. It was confirmed, Edward fell asleep quickly even while seemingly fully rested and in a strange setting. The call was to inform him Edward needed less work.

_This was obnoxious_. Edward was proving more than a handful for him.

Regardless of Dr. Carmichael's opinion, he put a man on the boy anyway. The soldier report for four days before he took him back off. Edward Elric did the same thing every day: got up, went to work, came home, and that was it. He found it maddening, but when considering the boy's age, what was he to do? Drinking, gambling, and sexually pleasuring himself was out of the question, and it wasn't as if they had an arcade nearby.

With life as usual again it was a week and a half later before Edward was in front of him to receive his state alchemist watch. Edward had passed with flying colors and the boy was in high spirits and proud of it. "While you're out and about as a state alchemist I want you to be careful," he warned, watching Edward shift in his chair. "There is a serial killer out there, and we've been working round the clock with our investigation. Try and finish those papers from home." They were small trivial puzzles and alchemic reports he wanted Edward to complete before he sent the boy out on the field. Ed however, either didn't want to hear what he had to say, or was bored. The boy kept shifting about before finally swallowing hard and speaking.

"When do you want this done by?" Ed asked, raising the folder of assignments before crossing his legs.

"Sixty hours, ball park. It shouldn't take that long Fullmetal," he said, pausing when Edward crossed his legs the other way. "Perhaps a week tops." Ed nod and sat the folder in his lap. "Is something wrong?" He finally broke down and asked. Ed looked up fast. "You're...squirming." He rest with that word and Ed blushed before standing up.

"Fine. Just anxious," Ed answered giving him a smile. "Gotta run. Hope you get out soon!" The boy called heading for the door. He watched lazily before glancing at the clock. Yes, it was ten after four and he hoped to get out soon as well. Fifty minutes to be exact. He planned these minutes accordingly. Two field cases and a vacation request. He was down one field case when Dr. Carmichael called.

"You know I hate bothering you at your desk, your voice always sounds stuffy when you answer." Dr. Carmichael greet as he sat staring blankly holding the phone. "I have something very important to tell you. How safe is your desk line?"

"It's my desk line," he replied, simply.

"You're new recruit was just in my office asking for advice," Dr. Carmichael began and these words instantly brought a frown to face. "He wanted information on his injury from last time and how serious it was. Mustang I am lying to this boy," Dr. Carmichael scold. As if the lie outweighed the devastating truth they were hiding. "After I twist his injury a bit to give him medical facts, he asked if there was medicine I might give him to regulate easier so it might stop happening." Dr. Carmichael spoke low, deathly slow and then fell silent. At first the tone of Dr. Carmichael's voice made him focus. He was attentively waiting for the big news, this very important thing being communicated before he realized it was just said. _So it might stop happening_. "You know I have this sick feeling in my stomach I let that boy walk out of here and I don't know where he's walking back to," Dr. Carmichael confessed, "I knew you were the right person to call." He swallowed. _Hard._ _Stiff._ Nothing-_no spit._

"Thank you," He managed, "I'll see to it personally." And he did.

He left the office at four forty, and at ten after five was banging on the Elric door. Alphonse answered and startled on sight of him. He shoved his way in without explanation. "Get your brother now," he ordered, sending a sharp point to the nervous metal beast which squeaked. Ed emerged quickly with the sound of his voice and looked equally as confused. At home Edward was dressed comfortable, layering a red t-shirt over white sleeves and jeans.

"Colonel?" Ed sputtered, in shock before coming to. "What are you doing here? Why are you yelling?" Ed demand.

_So_, the boy had grown accustomed to this being his personal space and he was intruding.

"Get your ass in that chair," He ordered, pointing to the counter stool. Ed's eyes widened for a fast blink with his angry tone and profanity.

"If I've done something wrong, the office is—"

"Now!" he snapped, and Ed scurried onto it frowning at him.

"Have you had visitors here?" he asked, working to keep his voice calm.

"No, I am not allowed," Ed answered credulously.

"Have you had visitors here?" He repeat firming his tone, and if possible Ed's smug look grew.

"No."

"Edward," he spoke low, "I'll ask you again. _Once_," he said stepping up to the boy and glaring down. Ed tightened with the close proximity, but worked hard to keep a tough exterior. "Have you had visitors inside this apartment?" he asked and he didn't want to use the man's name. He didn't want to draw attention to '_Mr. Tucker_' so the boys might become curious and actually seek the man out. But Edward had nowhere to go, the boy did the same thing, the soldier confirmed it! If that were the boy's life, than where else could it have happened? According to Dr. Carmichael Edward said he was blacking out at home!

"No," Ed answered angrily, and he had little time to do more than snort the breath from his nose before he grabbed the front of Ed's shirt and slapped the boy's face.

"Colonel!" Alphonse cried coming closer, but not close enough.

"You're attitude," he spoke, giving Ed a shake when the boy sat head whirled to the side shocked. "You don't give it to your commanding officer. Now lie about this one more time Edward..."

"Get your hands off me!" Ed yelled coming to. Ed grabbed his fist where he held the boy's shirt and struggled. Edward was wild under him, cheek red and fat. "You can't come here and do this!" Ed argued, "I—" Ed silenced when he slapped the boy again. Same cheek. _Harder._

"Do not forget," he seethe, yanking Ed from the chair. Edward stumbled and brought his hands to his face to shield it. "Get your hands down," he ordered firmly, yanking them away and Edward startled expecting more. "Get down," he ordered, pushing Ed to the floor. At first Ed fought in confusion before surrendering to his massive strength and resting on hands and knees. "Start pushups," he ordered, and Ed faltered and looked up unsure. He pushed the boy's head down irritated. "Now Ed, pushups!" he yelled, and Ed scrambled to begin. "Does it feel good to lie to me?" he asked walking around the boy who was doing his pushups as quick as such small arms could. "Relax Alphonse, I won't damage him," he reassured after catching sight of the horrified armor. "You're brother has simply been caught in a lie he doesn't like." He snort down to the boy before lifting his foot and resting it on Ed's back. Ed choked a sound with the weight, and struggled to continue lifting himself. "Now answer me, have you had visitors in this apartment?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! I am sorry!" Alphonse wailed, and he looked up startled. "It's my fault! Sir It's my fault, I let them in!" Alphonse cried, suffering in his guilt

He removed his foot, but d didn't dare stop his pushups. "Let who in?" he demand.

"The neighbors! They came over, and well, one was kinda pushy and I couldn't say no!"

"And I couldn't just throw them out!" Ed add, speaking to the floor. "We're not heartless, their hot water tank broke and they needed water!" Ed yelled, and he looked down at the boy who stopped his pushups and wait panting.

"Your neighbors."

"Down two doors!" Alphonse cried. "But I am the one who let them in, Nii-san didn't do it. Punish me instead, it's my fault sir," Alphonse whined, and he was silent grinding his teeth. This changed things, but didn't explain them.

"Is that true Ed?" he asked, looking down at the small boy holding himself up with shaking arms.

Ed nod quickly. "Yes—yes it is." Ed was out of breath, and he sighed.

"Get to your feet," he ordered, and Ed stood quickly. On his feet Ed gave his shirt a yank glaring up at him. The boy's cheek was glowing and in Edward's eyes he saw a sense of betrayal and guilt. Edward looked and felt appropriately scolded and licked his lips before speaking.

"I also let in the lady downstairs," Ed confessed, bracing for impacts. "And H-havoc," Ed continued, and he was silent. _Havoc. _"Also, the son of the guy downstairs who is my age, and then his friend who was with him one day, and then another friend the other day. But they didn't stay long. They don't know much about Alchemy," Ed complained.

"I also met the daughter of the soldier who lives at the end of the hall, and I let her in a few times," Alphonse forward.

"The maintenance guy came in to fix our fridge once too," Ed add.

"Nii-san he came twice," Alphonse correct.

"Twice," Ed report, staring up at him. This information was not what he had expected.

"You've let all these people inside," he said, trying to keep a grasp on his original argument while trying to figure out what to do.

"Yes," Ed confirmed, this time with confidence. "I live here and I called the shots each time, and so did Alphonse. You can punish us if you want," Ed offered, frowning at him. "It won't stop us from being who we are, and outside of that building you don't control me. I am your dog eight to five, this is where I live," Ed scold, and he squint at the boy and held his glare making Alphonse nervous.

"I—I thought of some more sir," Alphonse forward quietly, and he sent his eyes to the armor with a breath of exhaustion. "The lady downstairs I let in once on another date, and Mr. Tucker stopped by to see how we were doing," Alphonse informed, and he froze.

"He didn't stay long either," Ed add.

"Mr. Tucker was here?" he asked, quickly turning to Ed and the boy made a face with his reaction.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to check up on us, and make sure there were no hard feelings. Which was nice since I thought he threw us out, even after what you said."

He closed his eyes with a harsh exhale. "I specifically gave you a simple order and you disobeyed it," he said quietly, and both boys were staring at him. "Edward, get your shoes there is somewhere we'll be going," he ordered, and Ed froze before leaving with a stiff nervous walk.

Alphonse choked. "S—Sir please don't punish him anymore. It's—well it's just as much my fault as his, so at least punish us both. Plus I let in most of them, and Ed did tell me not to the first time, but then it seemed so easy, and we didn't understand the harm!" Alphonse begged, but he held up a hand.

"I am not taking him to be punished," He explained, as Ed returned and dropped his sneakers to the floor. "I came over here for a reason, aside from my displeasure," He said, watching Ed sit down and start wiggling into his shoes with the laces still tied. The boy was so small, and Ed's hands were shaking, testifying silently to how nervous he was making the boy. "I apologize for striking you," he offered. Ed stood with his eyes averted, and made a small noise in response to the apology. He didn't say more and turned to leave. Ed followed him to the door with his head slightly bowed as if the boy had his tail between his legs. He felt appeased Edward took him seriously, but concerned it wasn't serious enough to keep him following orders all the time. "We'll be back shortly," he said, but Alphonse was following anyway.

"Please can't I come? I really am as much at fault!" Alphonse whined, begging for punishment as well.

"No Alphonse, I forgot to inform him of something earlier, this has nothing to do with your disobedience," he reassured, exiting with Ed before closing the door and turning to Ed who was waiting staring up stiffly. "This has _everything _to do with your disobedience," he scold, and Ed swallowed following along as he start down the hall. "I haven't decided what I'll do about the loose way in which you handle guests."

"It's not like I have top secret things at my place. And they're just normal people," Ed complained, behind him. The way the boy refereed to it as '_his place_' made him shiver. As if the dorm wasn't something he should have control over. Something Edward, even in his young age should have a right to dominate. "Why can't I let them in? Living somewhere and having people over is normal. It's my place, and that's normal too," Ed insist.

"Are you concerned with being normal?" he asked, rounding his car while sending a hard point to the passenger side. Edward climbed in sourly.

"Nothing about my brother and myself is normal," Ed retort, buckling up. He sighed yet again with these words, before climbing into the driver's side and looking to the boy. "Your order is stupid. I hate it," Ed mumbled, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"Let me see your cheek," he ordered.

"It's fine," Ed reassured irritably.

"Let me see it," he repeat, and Ed scowled before turning to him and brushing his hair aside glaring.

The cheek was still swollen and he gently laid his palm on it. The heat made him feel guilty. To be so warm it was obviously stinging the boy. Edward seethed a bit when he drew his hand back and brushed his knuckles down the swell before reaching to his bottled water. "This is cold," he soothed, bringing the bottle to the red skin and Ed winced before holding it as well. Edward's fingers were half his size, so much softer, and so much smoother. It alarmed him, and scared ice into his veins to see how powerless and young Edward really was. "I need you to take me seriously," he said, letting Edward hold the bottle on his own to start the car. "I don't give orders without reason."

"Well what's your reason for this?" Ed asked calmly, and he was silent. If he found a formidable lie Edward might behave better. However, establishing a relationship of lies didn't really build loyal subordinates.

"Perhaps you should just trust my wiser judgment. I have more years under my belt than you," he said, driving now much calmer than he had on the way over.

"I'll say," Ed snort, and he sent the boy a glance. "Or, perhaps you should just trust _my _judgment. I wouldn't let anyone in who would do anything. We aren't just letting strangers in. They're not going to try and hurt us or anything," Ed said, and he shivered.

"Earlier while in my office you couldn't sit still," he began, and Ed made a face before glancing away. "Why?"

"I was antsy," Ed explained quickly, "I wanted to go home." He was quiet.

"Why?" he repeat after a minute and Ed turned to him startled he was persisting. The boy held the water bottle to his face looking shocked before frowning.

"I just answered, didn't you hear?" Ed snapped. He pulled in and parked before reaching to take back that bottle. "I just—OK!" Ed yelled, bringing a hand up to shield his face. Ed ducked closer to his lap for cover and he stopped dead with this reaction. "Ok I was just uncomfortable. That's it. I mean I did want to go home but—I felt uncomfortable. Sometimes my muscles get really sore—it makes it hard to sit still," Ed confessed quickly, peeking up at him. The way Ed reacted to him made him sick.

"Edward let me make myself clear." he took the boy's small hand and guide it down. "You'll only ever be hit by myself when you've made me so furious I can't contain it. Lies do not make me that furious," he informed, but Ed seemed rattled.

"They did a few minutes ago," Ed said, and he frowned and took that moment to climb out. He wasn't yet sure how to respond. He couldn't tell Ed how furious he was due to his own suspicions. So he decided a light lie, one which could never be proved.

"I apologize. I feel the need to be harsher since you are starting out," he explained, and Ed slammed the car door with the bottle left behind following him inside. "Deliberately disobeying me is rather infuriating, but it is more the _concern_ you may one day choose to disobey me when the result is more important than the trivial concept of guests in ones house," he said, before looking at the boy. Ed was listening intently with eyes locked up on him before turning away with a bit of a puss when he gave the boy his own. They continued through the halls in silence.

"Never thought I'd be slapped around in the army. Though, I guess I should have expected it," Ed muttered, stopping as he knocked on the first exam room of the med wing. The one Dr. Carmichael said he'd be preoccupied within.

"Am I intruding?" He asked, opening the door. Dr. Carmichael looked up with a long pair of bloody tweezers and gauze. In the bed a groaning solder lay holding his bleeding arm.

"You ask it as if I find a free minute." Dr. Carmichael chuckled sending Ed a small wave, but Edward's eyes were locked on the soldier and more importantly the bloody arm. To keep his conversation from the soldier he entered the room and head to Dr. Carmichael trying to ignore the sound and sight of blood.

"I just want you to take a look," he explained quietly, and Dr. Carmichael listened as he worked on the bullet wound. "To rest my mind, and then I'll figure out the cause once and for all," He bargain, and Dr. Carmichael nod, stitching fat black lines through the blood slowly. "Edward please, not so close to him," he scold, when Ed crept up alongside the bed and was trying to better see the wound.

"Your arm's a big mess," Ed said, smiling to the solider. Mustang felt a rush of anger with these words, and the fact Edward would tease the injured man before the soldier broke a pained laugh and gave the boy a shove with his good arm.

"What are you-do-doing in the meeed wing?" The soldier rasped.

"I do what I want," Ed teased, and Dr. Carmichael smiled at the banter giving him a nod.

"We can use room three, just give me a minute," Dr. Carmichael said, reaching forward and touching Ed's shoulder to get his attention. Currently the boy was engaging the soldier with more sarcastic comments while obtaining information. It was an interesting and effective tactic. "Edward," Dr. Carmichael greet, "Go with the colonel to room three. I'll answer your questions in just a few minutes, but please wait for me on the exam table as I had you do last time," Dr. Carmichael request, and Ed's smile fell.

"What?" Ed blurt, turning to him. "What for? Why?" Ed asked, eyes widening when he didn't look surprised. "You—you _brought _me to him?" Ed asked, pointing a finger at the doctor and he left for the door.

"Heey. Heee's a good doc kid," The soldier said, grasping Ed's arm when Ed looked lost. "Keep a stifff lip Fullmetal." The man laughed jerking the boy by his arm before shoving him off with an affectionate punch.

"Fullmetal," he called. He held the door and Ed quickly stomped past him and to room three angrily. "Did you know that soldier?" he asked.

"What's the big idea of bringing me here, to the doctor?" Ed demanded once inside the small exam room. "I am not sick or anything. Plus, it would have been nice if you asked maybe. I would have liked the heads up! I could have..." Ed trailed, and began pulling his shirt up muttering to himself. He heard idiot a few times, before something about the boy's socks. "Do I get to know what procedure is being done?" Ed asked bitterly, and he was quiet absorbing the knowledge Edward had come to learn his medical findings and testing did not need to be disclosed to him now that he was owned by the state. Dr. Carmichael saved him from having to cough up another lie, with a short tap on the door.

"Edward. Back so soon?" Dr. Carmichael teased, entering and Ed gave the man a lame smile.

"Not by choice."

"But with such fine company." Dr. Carmichael chuckled, and Ed snort with the words. "Edward regarding what we talked about earlier, I hesitated then, and I apologize of course for drawing this out on you. I felt a more thorough examination appropriate but decided against it. I've since changed my mind and the colonel was nice enough to fetch you for me," Dr. Carmichael lied smoothly, and he appreciated it. He hadn't fully determined what he would tell Fullmetal.

"Yes, that _was _nice of him." Ed respond with sarcasm, and knew the boy was thinking about his fat cheek.

"If you'd just remove your clothing I want you to lie down on your back for me," Dr. Carmichael said, giving the exam table a gentle pat. Ed was listening with an exhausted and begging expression. "I'd like to repeat the first procedure we did together."

"Uh," Ed grunt, letting his body sag and his head tip back. "That one? Can't we do a different one?" Ed whined, standing up straight with a small stomp and letting his head lean back again. "Cooome on. You just—I was just here." Ed whined, shuffling to the exam table while opening his pants. "When you do it, it sucks later," Ed complained, climbing up the table in his jeans and socks and he watched the boy carefully. Edward was a marvel with a tight, developing body before soft and thin blonde hair which did nothing but move about and accent his features. Then there was of course the aggressive personality alongside the parts which were undeniably childlike and warding away the concept of anything with this boy moving past a 'friendship' for anyone. _The tiny fingers, the little feet, the short legs, small pink nipples, and innocent expressions, and noises coming one after the other._ Edward was whining as he flopped back onto the table in his boxers looking as if his mother should be standing alongside holding his hand and listening to the doctor. He was vaguely aware of both Dr. Carmichael reassuring the boy with gentle humor, and Edward complaining, as he tried to consider what he would do if the man did not have a good report for him. Edward disappeared suddenly to the same smoky curtain, but was still talking to Dr. Carmichael who was sliding on rubber gloves trying to hush away Edward's miserable expression. Now that Edward believed he was not in any danger there was much complaining regarding this procedure. Edward was getting brass with his wording as well, speaking straight, and level headed to Dr. Carmichael who was still, against some better judgment, addressing the boy as just that, a child.

"Enough whining Edward." Dr. Carmichael chuckled giving his fingers a wiggle before stepping behind the curtain. "I did not get a chance to ask you during your physical if you thought the baths had helped," Dr. Carmichael asked, and again he watched the man's feet at the bottom feeling the same dread he had last time. This exam was like a ticking time bomb, and at the end he would stand between two paths, one meaning Edward was still be sought after.

"Yeah they helped," Ed muttered, and he heard the boy shift some. "I took more than you—wait a second—what's that? What are you doing? You said that wasn't for me last time!" Ed argued, getting loud and he perked up interested.

"Relax it's not as bad as it looks."

"Bullshit it's not!" Ed argued, before he heard the boy's head flop back in defeat.

"Edward I promise it won't hurt, I just need a bit more light I am afraid," Dr. Carmichael said, as he listened to small movement before the man was speaking again. "You feel that pressure?" The man was asking. "It won't be more severe than that. Just a pressure and that's not too hard." Dr. Carmichael reassured, and Ed grunt a bit. "Stay still now."

"Get the colonel out of here," Ed spoke suddenly, almost too quiet for him to hear. "Ask him to go—GetHimOut of here," Ed demand, becoming a bit louder and Dr. Carmichael side stepped to see him and hesitate when he shook his head. "I need to talk to you privately! This is personal!" Ed argued, "Protocol isn't fair! I want to talk to you alone!"

"He's already left the room Edward," Dr. Carmichael said, stepping back behind the curtain.

"What? Are you lying? Cause I—Ok this hurts, it's more than pressure. It's pulling. It stings! I hate it—please-do this another way," Ed begged quietly, "I don't mean to be a pansy but—but—but..." Ed trailed and he heard a fast hiccup escape the boy and became concerned there might be tears as well.

"You seem more uncomfortable with the instrument, than you did with my finger Edward," Dr. Carmichael said slowly, "Is it because you trusted I would not hurt you? Because even while wielding the tool I won't hurt you," Dr. Carmichael assured.

"NO! It's cause I don't like the instrument!" Ed yelled, "I don't like it there, please take it out. TakeitoutOkayTakeitOut—pullitback." Ed plead, and Dr. Carmichael hushed the boy gently with a soft soothing sound before mumbling some agreements to take it out. He understood this progression however; the man was stalling so he could follow orders. "This suuuucks," Ed complained, sounding rather muffled with either hands or arms pressing to his face.

"It's alright; I'll take it out now if you want," Dr. Carmichael offer slowly, and Ed agreed before offering up some labored breathing when the man was extracting his tool. "I apologize Edward, but this is the only way to get a culture, and I want to make sure you are healthy," Dr. Carmichael said, and Ed's breath was heavily with relief he was being left alone. "The test should be fine, but this will help rest my conscious," Dr. Carmichael said, and the man's voice sounded easier now that no lies were being fed to the boy. This test would ease both their minds.

"I think—well maybe you could get one more appropriate for me—so it feels better," Ed mumbled, and he heard the boy shift a bit. Cautiously he moved to the right and peered into the opening where the exam table was.

He could see Edward on top, his automail laying flat, flesh leg bent at the knee, with nothing but a loose cotton blanket over the boy's waist and middle. "Can I have my shorts?" Ed asked sitting up slowly, and the boy's was cringing and rubbing at his butt before looking to the doctor. Dr. Carmichael was arranging whatever he had used at the counter, and with a small laugh moved to retrieve the boy's underwear. Edward took this moment to slide down. Too short, the boy hung onto the top and slid slowly stretching for the floor before landing with a soft pat of bare feet and clank of metal. He was fascinated with Edward's size when the boy was in full view. Ed stood naked holding the small blanket to his crotch while rubbing at his head.

"Do you feel any lingering pressure?" Dr. Carmichael asked, handing Edward the small cotton shorts .

Ed made a face. "Pressure," Ed snort, "Don't sugar coat things for me. If it's going to sting just tell me so I don't panic," Ed said, taking his shorts and turning around. While still talking the boy dropped the blanket and started stepping into his underwear boldly. "Just say Edward, it's going to hurt some, then I'll brace and suck it up." Dr. Carmichael smiled before leaning down to the small blemish on Edward's lower back. "What?" Ed startled yanking his pants up fast when he felt the doctor's proximity.

"Edward do you know where you got this bruise?" Dr. Carmichael asked, fingering the blemish gently with Ed trying to see over his left shoulder. "It's small, about the top of my thumb in size."

"No," Ed answered, "Probably messing around." The boy cocked a grin and turned fully around. "Can I get dressed now? Can I go?" Dr. Carmichael sighed a soft smile with these words before simply nodding. "Sweet." Ed moved for his clothes and he watched the boy start pulling up his pants before walking to the door and doing a small open-close. "Colonel?" Ed called from behind the curtain.

"Yes, it's me Fullmetal," he droned, and the boy snort. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, before turning to Dr. Carmichael who was waiting for him, and holding the laugh this joke was causing.

"Yeah. I get to go home after this right?" Ed asked, quickly emerging from behind the curtain pulling his shirt back on. He nod. "No more surprises?"

"There is a chair right outside the door, please wait for me there," he said, opening the exam door and Ed nod . Edward left adjusting his clothes and raising a hand to signal a goodbye for Dr. Carmichael. "Well?" he asked, as soon as Edward was gone.

"It's hard to say," Dr. Carmichael began, "I can't find any definite signs of injury. He's not torn anywhere as he was last time, but his rectum still seems exhausted. Technically there is no way for me to know if he's doing that himself," Dr. Carmichael sighed, "It's unlikely, but it is possible, so there is no proof either way. However, he has an odd bruise, similar to a drug addicts track mark on his back above his left cheek. I find that worth noting," Dr. Carmichael report, drawing the curtain and cleaning up his instruments. "I gave him an anal biopsy, and he was appropriately distressed with the procedure, which I believe would indicate he's still not conscious for anything, dare anything still be happening."

"But you can't tell."

"I wish I could," Dr. Carmichael sympathized, "I have no problem making special time for Edward's care however, Mustang. So if you want, I can look at him every other day and monitor his bathroom habits to study him. I'd be familiar with his condition then, and anything outside of the ordinary would be easy to identify."

"I highly doubt giving a twelve year old weekly biopsies would go over well with him," he scold, "He didn't seem too pleased."

"I let him watch the procedure and perhaps I should not have," Dr. Carmichael explained, slightly guilty. "The insert can be rather frightening for young patients." He was quiet considering.

He could not keep Ed in the med wing so often the boy became accustomed, or so familiar he might bring it up in conversation. Also, he had to be careful Edward didn't catch on they were actually looking for something. Things seemed rather delicate and he'd have to give them further thought. Consider how he'd personally monitor the boy without letting the state know he were watching him. Working without a paper trail, was going to be considerably harder than he imagined and he was thankful he had at least one good doctor on his side.

"Thank you." He finally spoke heading to the door. "I'll keep you posted," he said, stepping out and Edward was waiting for him looking uncomfortable and rubbing at his pants.

"Finally," Edward groaned, following him when he simply began walking. "What did you two talk about?" Ed asked smugly, "All my business? You seem like a rather noisy colonel. I had no idea you'd be so noisy when I got drug into all this." Ed snort, before holding up an arm when they passed the wounded soldier's doorway.

"How do you know him?" he changed topics.

"Sunny side? I sat with him the first day I worked here. I didn't have anyone to sit with and...he let me sit with him," Ed explained, breaking a distant smile. "It was nice. He takes his eggs always, sunny-side up." Ed laughed. "So that's what I call him."

"What's he call you?"

"Fullmetal."

"Oh," he frowned. That was considerably dull.

* * *

To reign in monitoring what Edward was up to, and how conscious he was while not in office he set up a phone tag system which thoroughly annoyed the boy. The only way he could figure to make sure Ed was alright without putting a man on him, manning him himself, or relocating the Elrics was to touch base with the boy continuously. So every hour on the hour he called and Edward was to pick up. If he were late Edward was to call. He explained this during the drive home and Edward sat groaning and knocking his head back into the seat with some of the real juicy parts. They were to do this until eleven, and Edward complained unwilling to admit he wanted to go to bed earlier, but against it all the same. When he pulled to the curb alongside the boy's building he had Ed repeat the contents of his directions and when Edward added in distasteful adjectives and a snotty tone he stood leaning into the hood of the car with the boy doing pushups on the walk. Watching Edward do this exhausted him, and he began wishing Hughes was still in town so he could have the man's help. "I am serious Edward," he scold, when Ed started slowing down, and the human arm was struggling a bit. "I'll give you more."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Five more," he said, and Ed both growled and whined with his order and kept at it. Once or twice the boy glanced up, obviously hoping no one could see him, before trying to move faster but ultimately he couldn't. When Ed was done he sunk down, breathing hard and laid there for a minute. He'd pressed the boy and had him do forty. Honestly, he didn't know if Elric would make it. "What are you going to tell your brother about all this?" he asked watching Ed get up slowly and rest his hands on his knees doubled over.

"Whatever the hell I want." Ed pant.

"You're a rebellious soldier. Insist on making yourself known." Ed stood up swallowing and catching his breath curious with his statement and the smile on his face. "I like that about you. That's why I went to the trouble of getting you in," he informed, "You'll make an excellent alchemist if you'd shut your mouth and follow orders better so I don't have to look after you," he scold.

"Keep sweet talking me like that, and you won't even have to buy me dinner colonel." Ed chuckled giving his arm a swat as the boy walked by toward the building. "Call me!" Ed teased back laughing at his own joke. He watched the boy go, kicking gently at the leaves which were starting to cover his walk now that the snow was melting. Edward looked as though he should be running around in them, but instead kept on to his door, hands in his pockets pleased with himself. He waited until the boy was fully inside and safe, before leaving.

For the next three days he called the boy steadily, purposely missing a few, and for those Ed called him sounding mad he couldn't just do his part and stop goofing off. However, it wasn't until the third day Edward missed one, and he sat at his desk holding the phone listening to it ring. And ring. And ring, and by the thirteenth ring he was alarmed. Faced with the concept Ed was not picking up he found himself facing the idea he didn't want to face. The notion of himself taking action or perhaps worse yet, not taking action which he also didn't want to face. He hung up quickly on the sixteenth ring and sat stiffly trying to think. He could leave immediately, and go over there, verify nothing was wrong, or wait and call back. So much of him wanted to wait, ten, twenty minutes and call back, but the other part of him knew. If he waited, and let it happen, _my god_, the weight on his shoulders.

He left, and in twenty minutes was pounding on the door that one said Edward Elric opened looking half asleep. "What are you doing?" he demand pushing in and Ed stumbled back rubbing at his face.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," Ed confessed, when he walked in eyes darting about for anything suspicious. He took a deep breath trying to find any odd smell in the air before turning back to the boy who stood in pajama pants and his black wife beater. "I was working on my..." Ed began yawning, "..thesis, and I must have just passed out." Ed shrugged and he frowned looking over the kitchen counter to the living room, where there were books and papers all about the table where the boy was working.

"You fell asleep?" he asked, and Ed nod. "Fell asleep or passed out?"

"Huh?" Ed made a face. "Fell asleep I am pretty sure. I feel like I've been sleeping."

"Do you feel alright? Nothing feels out of place. Is everything how you left it in the apartment?" he asked, and Ed's expression slipped to a fed up frown.

"Colonel you're rather paranoid for a commanding officer. Do the generals and stuff know you follow about subordinates and turn their personal lives into phone games and doctor visits?" Ed asked, cocking a smile. "Or is this just special treatment I am getting?" Ed laughed, before startling when he grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him to the couch before pushing him to his butt.

"I am not playing around here Elric," he scold darkly.

"What? Ok! Ok! I was just making a joke!" Ed cried, keeping an arm half way up in case he need to shield his face. "Geez, lighten up Mustang!"

"I just drove over here concerned for your well being, and you give me lip?" he exclaimed.

"My_ well being_? I am in a locked apartment, which is _mine_, Alphonse will be home soon and—" Ed stopped when his expression changed, "What?"

"Where's Alphonse?" he demand.

"He—he's out getting groceries. We get groceries every Tuesday night. Sometimes I don't feel like going and he goes instead," Ed said, looking slightly worried with him.

"How would he have gotten in with you asleep. Did you make an extra key?" He demand, now angry they had more than one key floating about.

"No. I just put mine outside in front of the mat for him. That way he can get in," Ed explained, before scooting back a bit when his expression blanked over and he closed his eyes. "Colonel?" Ed asked, sounding worried. "Are you ok? You're acting weird," Ed offered, before chuckling. "But then again when aren't you acting weird," Ed add, as he stood up running a hand down his face. So here it was, every Tuesday the brother was leaving, and Edward was putting his key outside. There was no better opportunity. This was perfect.

"How long is Alphonse usually gone?" he asked feeling the need to check the place.

"I don't know, an hour." Ed answered, watching him walk to the closet and open the door. "Would you like something?" Ed asked, when he disappeared into the bedroom just to make sure it was safe. "Colonel? You're being rude," Ed scold, when he emerged glanced at the boy and left to the bathroom. "Good god the military is screwed up," Ed grumbled where he sat on the couch. "I never though it wou—" Ed stopped when he reappeared in front of the boy staring down.

"Let me see your bruise," he demand, and Ed made a face. "The bruise on your back. Dr. Carmichael said you had one. Let me see it."

"Alright." Ed agreed slowly, sliding off the couch before taking a step back. "But stay there, you're weirding me out," Ed said, holding up a hand to ward him away while putting space between them. With about five feet Ed turned around and pulled his shirt up in back revealing the boy's boxer rim, and then rim to his pajama pants. "Stay. Alright?" Ed clarified again glancing back to him before hooking a thumb into his underwear rim and pulling it down enough to see the bruise. It was a healing mark. He took a step forward. "Colonel!" Ed warned, getting tight where he stood like he might have to run. Scrutinizing the bruise it looked none too agitated and he turned away feeling content the place was not invaded on, nor was Edward in any harm. The boy replaced his clothing when he dropped his interest and turned around to face him.

"They say you date a lot." Ed began conversation, and the new topic snapped his head around. "But...when's the last time you were on one? You spend an awful lot of time on me," Ed mused, studying him. "And I am a boy." Ed point out. "Also underage." The blonde continued bringing a finger to his chin playfully. "So what is it that I do, that's so interesting to you? I haven't come up with any theories yet. Not that I won't, I am a genius," Ed boast, "Are you waiting around to bear witness?" Ed asked, grinning and he snort.

"That's the last time you ever bring up my personal life, and your existence in the same sentence," he scold, "Now drop and give me twenty," he ordered, and Ed's smile fell to the floor and shattered. The boy's eyes widened and he started a whine. "Now!" he snapped watching the boy sulkier down grumbling and start. "I think when you finally leave my command Fullmetal; you'll have much, much stronger arms," he chuckled.

* * *

Mr. Tucker sat in his car adjacent to the Elric's apartment waiting for the traditional event to take place. First the armor appeared before the smaller blonde boy, both of them talking outside the main door before Edward was kicking at the leaves. Edward looked adorable adorned in sneakers, jeans, and a long sleeve shirt and jean jacket. Edward was making conversation with his brother while he played before shaking his head to the armor and waving him off. _Yes. _That's right Edward stay behind he thought. If possible Edward had grown even more beautiful since the last time he'd seen the boy, but certainty not any bigger. After Alphonse started down the walk in the leaves Ed stayed outside for a few minutes, smelling the coming spring air and staring up to the sky before getting to his feet, dusting the back of his pants and heading in.

He waited only seconds before following.

Inside the apartment building he start up the stairwell after the boy, the sound of Edward's small humming making his throat clench. Just to hear that soft innocent sound, the boy's sneakers taking the stairs two at a time before Ed stopped when he tripped a bit and the sound echoed.

"Hello?" Ed called leaning over the banister and he pulled into the shadows quickly. It was imperative the boy never see him. "Aru?" Ed asked, becoming quiet. "ALPHONSE!" Ed called, waiting for a response before laughing to himself and heading into his floor. Then when all sound had disappeared, and Edward could no longer be heard he snuck quickly up. There beneath the mat was the key, and it slid soundlessly into the lock as always. With stealth he pushed the door in just a crack listening to see where the boy had gone. Predictably Edward was always either in the living room, or the bedroom, and tonight it was the bedroom. He pocketed the key and locked the door behind him, ensuring no one, including the little brother might disturb them. Keeping himself bent low to use the counter top as cover he made his way to the bedroom before stopping when Ed emerged. The boy was in his underwear, towel over his shoulder, book in hand reading his way to the bathroom. It was a delicious sight, and it made his pants tighten. It made his hands shake and he had to remind himself to focus so this could be done right. Carefully he readied the needle and in one fast step caught the boy and pushed it in. Edward startled as usual and cried into his hand before that was the end.

* * *

Ok So this was chapter three! I was so so so tired Friday guys you have no idea. (I had to stop back in and re-write this note today(Sat)) I was trying to upload this at my desk Friday night with my eyes closed. But! I made it at two minutes to twelve! I wasn't going to be last on you. Lol

**Chapter 4:** _Just One Man_ will be up **Friday 05/02/08** and this chapter is insane. I am so excited to post it for you! This one really gets things rolling --does happy dance in chair—

Until then, please take a minute to review for me!

If you're popping me onto your story alert list (…or fav list? –hint hint- : )and not at least saying something, you should feel ashamed! –brings tray of cookies out for past and future reviewers—Writing stuff like this takes a lot of time and energy and just clicking a button to reap the benefits without at least saying hi is just mean : ( please keep this in mind. _Reviews are easy to give and makes silly writers like me so very happy._

Enjoy the cookies! And I'll see ya next Friday guys! **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED**!


	4. Chapter 4: Just One Man

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter Four

_Just One Man_

- mirage-

* * *

Recap from Chapter Three:

When Edward could no longer be heard Tucker snuck into the hall quickly. There beneath the mat was the key, and it slid soundlessly into the lock as always. With stealth he pushed the door in just a crack listening to see where the boy had gone. Predictably Edward was always either in the living room, or the bedroom, and tonight it was the bedroom. Tucker pocketed the key and locked the door behind him, ensuring no one, including the little brother might disturb them. Keeping himself bent low to use the counter top as cover he made his way to the bedroom before stopping when Ed emerged. The boy was in his underwear, towel over his shoulder, book in hand, reading his way to the bathroom. It was a delicious sight, and it made his pants tighten. His hands began to shake in anticipation, and he had to remind himself to focus so this could be done right. Carefully he readied the needle and in one fast step caught the boy and pushed it in. Edward startled as usual, and cried into his hand before that was the end.

* * *

"Shhh," Tucker whispered, as the boy collapsed back into his arms. "Yes Edward, it's alright." The book and towel fell to floor as Tucker lift the boy into his arms like a bride. "I wonder, did you know I was coming, and disrobe for me?" he asked, laying a gentle kiss on Edward's forehead. It was only a few past two, plenty of time.

Edward felt weightless in his arms. The medication was not too strenuous on the boy and so Edward's breathing was slow and gentle. Completely lax Edward's head rolled into his chest and the feeling of Edward's breath made him shiver. He began trembling worse than before and he couldn't contain himself. He walked quickly to the couch and sat the boy down. Next he tipped Edward's face up and per his custom let his tongue drag about the soft bottom lip before sucking it in.

It was deliciously, sweet, and plump, and he was careful not to pull too hard, or leave a mark before dropping the boy. Edward slumped back, his bottom lip shimmering in the light with moisture. Tucker felt his need rising to a level where he would not be able to drag this out very long today. "Edward, I know you still have remorse over the books," he said, staring down at the boy before running his hand onto the small knee and squeezing. "Yes, it's alright. I'll help relieve it," he said, sitting down and pulling the boy to him. Edward was slightly difficult to handle completely limp, but with correct movements the boy came easily. Gently he set the boy over his lap like he did last time and laid his hand on the small bottom. "Such a plump backside for a boy," he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down the boy's thighs. This position was such a tease, such a delicious tease. For as long as he could he let his hand slide down Edward's back, ass, thigh, and then back up. He let his fingers wander between the boy's legs, and his fist grip the small thigh and squeeze. "A disobedient backside at that." he chuckled, enjoying the boy's skin beneath the soft cotton. "It's alright Edward, I'll give you the retribution you need," he whispered, barely able to breathe straight as he pulled the boy's shorts down. "Don't fuss now," he scold, smiling when the boxer rim became too loose and simply slid down Edward's legs to the floor. "I'll try and go easy on you," he reassured, letting his hand pet up and down the boy's soft cheeks. It was hard to keep from grabbing and fisting the gentle skin, and to stop himself he let his hand slap down.

In his mind he pictured the small kick Edward would have made. The sound of the boy gasp as he registered the hot burst of pain. "I know," he said, rubbing the red blotch slowly. "But someone brought this on himself, didn't he?" he asked, before laying a firm slap on the left cheek. "I think today, because I have not been able to see you in a while Edward I won't last long, and I apologize," he confessed, feeling the desire he was housing to have the boy against him live through his hand. How badly he wanted the boy. How good it felt to have him so close. He couldn't restrain himself as long a he'd like, and soon found his hand stinging and Edward's backside was a bright and hot red. "Oh." he startled, confused with how quickly he reached this degree. "Yes I know that must hurt," he said, pulling the boy up. Edward's head fell back as he guide the boy onto his lap and let him rest on his chest. "There, there, dry those tears Edward," he console, patting the boy's back gently before smelling the hair. _Oh, the hair and how soft it was, and how good it smelled._ "I'll help you Edward," he whispered, holding the boy close and squfeezing with his arms. He couldn't wait any longer and keeping Edward tight to him adjust his pants so he was free. Edward was now large enough for him to get inside. Though it had been hard at first, the boy had come to accept him with force. "That's—a boy," he strained. Pushing all the way in was still difficult but he managed. He had to hold Edward's hips tightly and force them together before stopping to rest.

He must not tear the boy. Must not damage him so completely proof could be found. "You'll thank me for this in a few years," he sighed, feeling patient now that they were joined. He let his eyes rest on the ceiling while rubbing Edward's naked back. The boy's skin was like silk and his hand became transfixed rubbing slow circles making him smile.

Yes, Edward would thank him when the boy found himself bending over and sitting back onto the laps of his commanders, because what he was searching for was illegal. "No one will give you information like that without a favor Edward." he chuckled, giving the boy a thrust. "No, not for the philosopher's stone my boy." he pumped, the first two times ever so gently. The strain brought beads of sweat to his forehead, and he cupped Edward's face maddened by the pace. After the first two the probability of Edward ripping reduced, and his pleasure increased. He could feel the boy inside and out. "You'll see," he pant, "they'll want favors." He struggled to keep his speed slow. "You'd half to have a colonel who actually cared otherwise." he laughed. H_ow marvelous. _The tight interior. Just the look of the boy. Edward's face was limp against his chest pushing the boy's cheek into his small lips. It was adorable, and with each thrust of his body, the boy would bounce a bit. "Knowing I am doing you a favor makes this so much better. So great an equivalent exchange Edward," he pant, feeling his legs tighten, his fingers tighten. Briefly he wondered if he were holding the boy too hard, bruising even, but oh how quickly that thought was shoved aside for others. "Ugm." he came quicker than he thought, and inside of all places. It was almost without warning this time. "Oh dear," he whispered, looking down at Ed's still face.

Carefully he slid the boy off and laid him back. "Oh dear." he felt a fast shake come to his hands. He scrambled to his feet and correct his clothing. _This was a mistake._ Leaving evidence inside was the _worst_ mistake. "First, to calm m—myself," he stuttered, leaving for the kitchen. He retrieved some water, and returned carrying Edward's book. He sat the book on the coffee table with the cup and worked Edward's boxers back to his knees. "I know you're cold Ed, just a moment." he stole to the boy's room and near the closet found a hamper. He dressed Edward quickly in a red t-shirt, and then sat and stared at the boy. _Things could not be left as they were._ Still options were limited. Surely if he were to take the boy with him, Edward would prove too difficult conscious. Mustang was also a bother, relentlessly seeking his promotion through Edward. _The man would not give the child up without a fight._"I apologize," he said, fishing out the small package from his pocket. "But this is the only way. I can't leave any part of myself with you Ed," he explained, lifting the boy's soft legs and getting the small laxative up inside where it was still warm and moist. "You can understand," he said, correcting the boy's underwear and jeans before adjusting his arms comfortably. "We both have our reputations of course." he smiled, and shortly before three he left.

* * *

"Nii-san." Alphonse sat the groceries down on the counter looking to Edward who lay resting on the couch. "Nii-san I got poptarts," Alphonse announce, before falling silent when Ed failed to respond. "Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled, "get up or you won't be able to sleep tonight. It's almost four!" Alphonse yelled, carelessly unpacking groceries to make noise. While making light chatter Alphonse began putting food in the lower cabinets. "I got that juice you said you like. They also had a sale on..." Alphonse stood up and trailed when Ed still hadn't moved. Slowly the armor freed himself of the food, and walked to Ed before laying a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Nii-san?" Alphonse asked, giving Ed a shake before panicking when nothing happened. "Nii-san? Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled, jerking Edward's small body around before startling when Ed's head just rolled back and laid still. "NII-SAN!" Alphonse screamed, unable to check for a pulse, the armor ran to the phone hysterical, and dialed the only number written there.

"Aaaa," Ed groan, coming to unable to process the wild noise before sitting up. "Aru?"

"Nii-san?" Alphonse squeak, turning around with the receiver and Hawkeye's voice before hanging up. "Nii-san are you ok?" Alphonse cried, rushing back to the boy. "I-I tried to wake you up and I couldn't! You were dead asleep!" Alphonse said, watching Ed slide off the couch to his feet and whine.

"Mmm," Ed cried, crinkling his expression with a hand to his stomach. "Oh—I—I feel sick," Ed blurt, sending a hand to the back of his pants where it felt hot, but the touch burned. "Ooww," Ed whined, pulling his hand back and doubling over.

"Nii-san what's wrong with you?" Alphonse cried, watching Ed lower to his knees.

"I—I don't know!" Ed cried, keeping his eyes closed. "I feeeel terrible. I—I—It feels like someone kicked my stomach in, and then kicked their foot up my ass!" Ed cried, bending down to rest his forehead to the carpet.

"Nii-san you don't look good at all. Do you have a fever? Should I get something?" Alphonse asked, turning to the ringing phone, but it seemed less important than Ed. Ed didn't answer and pressed his face to the carpet to yell in frustration. Alphonse watched his brother curl up tighter on his knees with his butt up. "Nii-san what are you doing? You look ridiculous," Alphonse exclaimed, laying a hand on Ed's lower back.

"Ow! Don't touch!" Ed snapped, bringing a hand back to protect himself. "It burns, my skins burning! I feel like someone beat the tar out of me! I think I am going to hurl," Ed groaned, laying his face flat and panting heavily. "My lower stomach feels so bad," Ed muttered, relaxing when Alphonse slid his hand up the boy's back. Minding his weight and pressure Alphonse did what he could to make Ed relax before Ed suddenly startled. "I am sorry," Alphonse apologized, "did I hurt you Nii-san?"

"No I—" Ed brought both hands to his stomach when it gurgled. "I think I gotta go to the bathroom," Ed groaned, curling tighter and his pant rim slipped a bit revealing red skin.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse exclaimed, pulling the rim up. "Nii-san you're entire butt looks sunburned! What'd you do to it!?"

"Nothing!" Ed snapped, struggling up slowly. "I—I don't remember what was—I—" Ed choked. The boy took a broken step forward and it shot hot pain up inside. Ed grabbed his mouth panicked; things seemed to be moving too fast. "I—I am really confused Alphonse," Ed whispered, feeling tears come. Everything felt terrible. There was harsh pain inside in weird embarrassing places, and his stomach felt locked in knots. To make things worse it felt like he'd sat on a hot stove and he was horrified to look never might explain what happened. "I—I am freaking out," Ed confessed, grabbing the armor's metal hand, and it grabbed back.

"It's ok Nii-san," Alphonse hushed, wrapping Ed in his metal limb. The phone began ringing again. "It's ok. I am right here."

"I don't know what happened," Ed whined, hanging onto the cold armor. "I—I thought I was going to take a shower but I guess I didn't. How—how long were you gone? I don't want you to go anymore Aruuu," Ed cried, squirming closer to the armor feeling vulnerable and scared.

"I won't," Alphonse reassured firmly.

"Ok," Ed muttered, pushing to get up and Alphonse followed careful not to pull or press too hard on Ed's small flesh body. Alphonse followed obediently as Ed limped his way to the bathroom and tried to examine himself in the mirror. "Uh—I look like hell," Ed groaned, rubbing his stomach before tentatively touching the seat of his pants. "Freaking burns," Ed complained, before closing his eyes when his stomach rumbled again. "Ok! Get out!" Ed ordered, turning to the armor who laid a massive, heavy hand on Ed's head.

"Nii-san you're scaring me like this," Alphonse confessed.

"I am sick," Ed snapped, "get out so I can have some privacy," Ed whined, pushing the heavy hand off. "Hurry up Aru!" Alphonse sulkier out hesitantly, "but don't go anywhere!" Ed add.

"Nii-san I'll stay right outside the door," Alphonse reassured, sitting down. Ed nod grateful, and closed the door with a hand on his stomach and a heavy swallow.

Sitting and waiting for nii-san who was muttering and whining to himself Alphonse stared at the ringing phone, but dare not answer it. Not when it meant leaving where he told brother he'd be.

* * *

"Damn those kids," Mustang snarled, glaring at Hawkeye while listening to the ringing in his ear. "What good is a phone if they don't answer it."

"Maybe they left. Or perhaps I misheard," Hawkeye suggest, but Mustang spit these suggestions out.

"You said he sounded distressed?" she nod, "and said he was home?" Mustang got to his feet and hung up. "What else did he say?"

"Something about Edward, and sleeping." Hawkeye offered a small shrug. "It was very hard to understand him," she explained, and with that he left. There was just too much to try on his conscious. A suspicious phone call, the fact the phone did nothing but ring, and above all, the most disturbing fact: _It was Tuesday_.

He arrived at the Elric door in fifteen minutes and was knocking loudly, but not alarmingly so. "Nii-san someone's at our door," Alphonse called, loud enough Mustang heard the boy in the hall. "I know nii-san!" Alphonse answered, and Mustang pressed his ear to the wood. Like this he knew Ed was answering, but couldn't make out the boy's responses. "Alright I will," Alphonse reassured, before he heard the mammoth armor making it to the door. Alphonse was shocked to see him.

"Colonel?"

"I apologize for dropping in unannounced," he said quickly, "but Hawkeye said you called and sound rather distressed," he explained, trying to see past the armor in any way possible. However, it seemed Alphonse wasn't going to let him in, and gave no indication of moving, nor inviting him in.

"Yes, I am...sorry about that. It was a misunderstanding. I thought brother wouldn't wake up, but then he did so... I am sorry for making you come out here," Alphonse said, and Mustang's heart skipped when he caught sight of Ed. The boy was a small shrunken form which slipped quickly from the bathroom to the bedroom silently.

"Can I see your bother Alphonse?" He asked turning his eyes to the armor.

"Well, you see he's not feeling well. So it would be best if you came back another time," Alphonse explained, and he nod thinking his over.

"Let me see your brother," he rephrased, "please," he add firmly, and Alphonse seemed startled. For a moment Alphonse continued to hesitate now that etiquette dropped away, and his badges seemed so prominent. The fact he could order himself inside, and Alphonse would lose this argument made the boy take a step back. Alphonse, unlike his brother preferred to choose his battles.

"Nii-san, the colonel is here!" Alphonse announced, sounding rather stressed with this and he head right for the bedroom. "To see you!" Alphonse add, trying to warn the boy.

He stopped in the doorway on sigh of Ed standing before his dresser examining his shirt. "Edward?" The boy spun around.

"Colonel," Ed blurt, swallowing hard and looking frazzled. In fact the boy looked panicked. "I—I need to talk to you. To ask you s-something," Ed said, and he could see the boy's eyes thinking quickly. _Frantically._ "You said before, back the very first time I called," Ed began, limping to him, and he felt alarmed with Ed's movements. "That you felt something was wrong. I know you said what, I just can't—can't remember," Ed confessed, sounding mad at himself, but Mustang was glad. He felt relief Edward could not remember him confessing to the boy he thought Tucker was doing something out of line. "But...I want to know what—what—what. You've...you've been thinking," Ed said, before the boy's tone became more demanding. "What—why're you following me. Watching," Ed said, swallowing the shaky sound to his voice before tugging at his shirt. "I—I didn't put these clothes on me," Ed confessed to them quietly, "I—I didn't put these clothes on me." The same statement came again and Ed was getting overloaded. "Someone..." Ed trailed.

"Alright. Let's take this slow," he offered, noting the way Ed was starting to reach his limits.

"Who would dress you nii-san?" Alphonse asked, jumping in confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" Ed snapped, "I don't know! I-I don't understand but! But!" Ed babbled, before limping past them and walking to the couch. "I...I wasn't in the living room," Ed muttered, to himself before rubbing at his head. "What's GOING ON!" Ed screamed, suddenly turning to him and the boy's face was getting angry. "SOMETHING IS WRONG! And every time I turn around YOU'RE HERE!" Ed yelled, throwing an accusatory finger at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" Ed demand, and Alphonse moved from him with these words as if he were dangerous.

"Edward calm down," he cautioned, raising his hands slowly.

"NO!" Ed yelled, slapping at the air between them as if to slap that idea aside. "EXPLAIN THIS TO ME COLONEL!" Ed screamed, "I—I was not wearing these clothes! I was not in the living room! I was in my room! I was going to take a shower, I was reading! I wasn't wearing this!" Ed screamed, becoming hysterical. The boy's chest was going a mile a minute. "And that smell. Do you smell that?!" Ed asked turning to Alphonse who seemed startled with the question. One Alphonse couldn't answer. One Ed should have realized Alphonse couldn't answer, but didn't in his panic. Ed lift his own arm and smelled it. "What _is_ that?" Ed demand, but he was lost. He had specifically come heightened for any odd items or smells and had witnessed none. "I—I know I've gotten confused before, and I've sometimes forgotten but—but—but THIS!" Ed yelled, slapping aside the sole cup on the coffee table. "WAS NOT HERE! This!" Ed shoved the book off next. "WAS NOT HERE!" Ed yelled, before pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor as if it were hot to touch. Edward looked like he had more to say before the boy gagged, and turned to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

_That's when he saw it._

The bruise. Deep. Dark. _Fresh_.

He reached out for Edward's arm, wanting to still him, wanting to see it better and confirm, but his touch was all it took. His hand which locked about Edward's thread of an arm was too much. Edward screamed liked he'd never heard the boy scream, and his vision was gone. Suddenly he was on his back and the ceiling was above him. A sharp blue flicker came and went, testimony to the alchemy,f but it was the afrmor which had shoved him.

"Nii-san, come here." Alphonse was whispering when he looked up and the room swirled. Edward had shrunk down and curled up with his touch. Behind Ed where he stood moments ago, part of the floor had jut up to protect the boy. Still, in the panic that was all Edward had done. The boy crouched curled into himself whining as Alphonse correct the floor with eyes locked on him. _Alphonse was watching him._The armor was huge, looming over the curled boy in an aggressive stance from where it had come at him. "Nii-san." Alphonse coaxed Ed up and lift the boy right into his arms. Ed was shaking terrible and welcomed the metal safe haven.

"I am going to be sick," Ed said calmly, and suddenly the armor was walking to the bathroom, and Ed was staring at him from over its shoulder before disappearing.

Slowly he climbed to his feet as passively as possible. Once standing he had to wait for his head to come back. His right side ached, and he assumed that's how the armor had gotten him. Body slammed him right off his feet, before he could even blink, just for trying to touch Edward. It was an amazing thing, and he regard Alphonse with more reserve when he moved to the bathroom doorway.

"I don't want either of you to think of me as the enemy," he explained, quietly and Ed looked up panting and glaring with his head hanging in the sink. "I promise I am on your side. Ed you know this is true." he campaigned to Ed's logic. Ed was aggressive like a cornered animal where Alphonse was calm, and knew the strength he had.

"Don't touch him," Alphonse ordered, when he made a broken move to help. "Stay where I can see you," Alphonse command, and he nod.

"You're the one who keeps wanting to know who's coming over and where I am," Ed muttered, spitting to the drain. "You know something about this," Ed said, before rubbing his stomach and then lower, onto his thighs like his body hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked indicating the massaging, and Ed made a face before shaking his head.

"No," Ed said simply, "but I want to know why. And I am not going anywhere with you," Ed seethed, "I—I am not your dog. This is my body! I want to know what's going on." He nod.

"I can have... Doctor Carmichael come here," he suggest, and Ed's head dropped lower groaning. Ed was mentally debating this, looking for a helpful alternative and becoming frustrated. Alphonse sensed the distress and rubbed Ed's back again before turning to him.

"Who's doctor Carmichael?" Alphonse asked, and he opened his mouth to answer before Ed gave his.

"Yes," Ed was nodding, "Yes. Ok. Yes."

* * *

Dr. Carmichael took more time then he'd thought to arrive. The man had left the office and so they had to wait for him to reach home to receive the call. Then return to the office for provisions and then arrive at the Elric dorm. This took almost an hour and a half and for most of it the boys were in the bathroom with Ed puking only twice before kicking Alphonse out and staying inside alone for forty minutes.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Ed, waiting in the boy's living room in the sole chair adjacent to the couch.

"I feel like shit," Ed grumbled, resting on the couch next to Alphonse. Ed sat sideways with weight on his hip leaning into the cold metal arm not wanting to be separated from his brother. "This man better make it better, and I don't mean by probing the hell out of me either," Ed grumbled, and Mustang offered a slow nod, unsure how to best answer.

"While we wait," he began, studying the two boys and the way no matter what he did they regard him as the enemy. _The foreign entity in the room._ "Perhaps you can help me get a better understanding of how this happened," he said, but Ed simply stared at him. The boy was quiet for minutes before turning to the armor's arm and pressing his face into it. "That may help me understand," he encouraged, before jumping with the two boys when there was a knock at the door. He hesitate unsure of who should be answering, but Ed gave a short nod and Alphonse left for the door.

Alphonse let the good doctor in, and from the sound of his pleasantries Dr. Carmichael was somewhat startled to have a large suit of armor appear. Mustang stood when he heard the man enter, and Dr. Carmichael saw him first while slipping from his coat and seemed relieved.

"Mustang I got your call," Dr. Carmichael informed, laying his coat haphazardly on the counter to get to him. "I hope he's alright. I came as quick as I could I—" and there the man stopped realizing Edward was in the same room. "Oh Edward." Dr. Carmichael went to the boy quickly and crouched before him. "I wasn't given any details. Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Ed said simply.

"My being here, is not against your will I understand," Dr. Carmichael confirmed, glancing to him but Ed nod. "What is it I can do for you then son?" the man asked quietly, and Ed sat up a bit before licking his lips.

"I need some explanations," Ed said, before leading the man to his bedroom. He followed with Alphonse, nether really wanting to leave. Alphonse seemed intent on staying close to Ed, and keeping a watchful eye on him. The doctor started small, examining Ed's eyes and mouth. The man checked both ears and took Edward's blood pressure with Ed standing alongside the bed rather than sitting. With a thermometer in his mouth Ed let the man listen to his heart calmly.

"There's no fever. That's a good sign," Dr. Carmichael said, reading the thermometer as Ed dropped his jeans and turned to them.

"Colonel get out, Alphonse...stay," Ed ordered firmly, staring at the armor and communicating the need. He sent his eyes to Dr. Carmichael the same way, before turning and moving into the hall. "Aru just...don't—try and not talk to me please," Ed said gently, and Alphonse was listening so intently he left the door ajar by several inches before returning to the bed. This left him with almost a clear view and he settled himself against the counter watching the doctor speak gently to Ed.

"Edward to better understand I need to know what happened. Or what you think may have happened." Dr. Carmichael spoke softly, keeping a kind and encouraging tone as Edward tried to think.

"I remember stripping to my boxers in here cause I was going to take a shower, and I was walking to the bathroom…then the next thing I knew I woke up on the couch with Alphonse yelling at me. He said I wouldn't wake up when he tried, and I couldn't remember what happened. But. There was a cup, and a book on the table that wasn't there earlier, and I was dressed in clothes I wasn't wearing and I—I've already wore them. They're—I put them in my dirty clothes h—hamper and I never—I never would have put them on myself then...Well I want—I was trying to get to Alphonse since he was yelling and then when I stood up I felt really sick. My mouth tasted salty and gross, and some parts hurt and..." Ed began stumbling with his words growing a blush. "And...I—I'd rather just—I'd rather just have you look since, you're going to anyway and...you can figure it out," Ed explained, licking his lips heavily and Dr. Carmichael gave a reassuring nod. "I know something happened to me," Ed whispered, turning around slowly to face the bed. Alphonse moved a bit with this statement seeming alarmed. "Cause I never would have put my own dirty clothes back on and..." Ed trailed, pushing his boxers off stiffly and Dr. Carmichael's face showed surprise, but the man didn't say anything.

"Ok Edward," Dr. Carmichael reassured gently, and he leaned to the side wanting to see. Wanting to know what was so powerful. Ed was just standing there alongside the bed, most of him covered by the furniture. The boy looked unharmed from what he could tell. Ed was nothing but a thin, petite boy, with his hair slightly a mess, and the bed keeping his waist covered, there wasn't a mark he could see. "I am going to lay my hand on your shoulder," Dr. Carmichael said, bringing his hand gently to Ed's shoulder and rubbing.

"I—I am starting to get really worried, you know?" Ed explained, moving a bit and opening his legs where he stood. "Cause I've been having these blacks outs and...cause some of this aching feels—is familiar," Ed confessed, turning to the man over his shoulder. "So I started to try and think about who's been spending time with me," Ed said, bending over into the bed with a groan of detest and humiliation. "And the colonel..." Ed trailed there and he felt fire explode inside of him. A collision of emotion. First a fear the boy would accuse him, before anger Edward suspected him after everything he'd been doing, and then came the hate. _The hate for Tucker._He watched Edward lie still doubled over where he stood, covering his head with his arms as Dr. Carmichael examined him gently. "I doon't know whaaaat..." Ed trailed, whining. "I dooon't think the cooolonnell would doo this." Ed sniffled, and Dr. Carmichael stopped working and slid his hands up to Ed's shoulders.

"Come. Stand Edward," Dr. Carmichael said, tugging Ed up, and turning him around. Then he saw the flame red ass and brought a hand to his face before biting his knuckles. "The colonel is the last person who would do this Edward," Dr. Carmichael whispered, "I've known him for a long time, since before you were born, and I trust him," Dr. Carmichael said, speaking sincerely face to face with the boy. "He came to me weeks ago asking for my help, and more importantly my discretion with you." Ed's face contort confused. "He said he was worried about you, and wanted to know in the future if he needed me to look after you, if I could do so off the record."

"To cover his ass!" Ed hissed, becoming alarmed.

"No Edward. To cover yours," Dr. Carmichael correct. "Now let me have you lie down like this," Dr. Carmichael direct, backing Ed to the bed so he sat gingerly with a wince. "And I'll take a look and see what I can give you to make it feel better," Dr. Carmichael explained, and Ed nod scooting back onto the bed looking like he wanted to cry. The boy seemed overloaded and lay down and pulled his cotton throw to himself for comfort. Dr. Carmichael helped get the blanket to Ed, and tucked the boy in when Ed lay fisting it before looking up at the armor.

"Aru," Ed called, and the armor came closer to stand alongside the bed facing the door offering privacy. This small act made Ed smile and the boy reached out and pat the large metal thigh. "Thanks Aru," Ed said, doing what he could to ignore Dr. Carmichael who adjust the blanket up Edward's thighs before helping the boy roll to his side.

From where he stood at the counter he could see Edward's fingers fiddling nervously with the white strip of cloth running about Alphonse's leg, before whispering to Dr. Carmichael. He glanced at the clock, it was almost five and he hadn't called Hawkeye to tell her he wasn't coming back in. He doubt this would keep her from tidying up and locking away all documents which may have been delivered to his desk in his absence, but he was sure he'd at least get a stern look for the lack of a courtesy call.

"Ow!" Ed yelled suddenly, and he turned back to the bedroom. Ed's head had lift and the boy was fisting his blanket staring down at the doctor. "A...ooww—that—that really hurts," Ed hissed, locking his jaw to stay quiet.

"It's alright. I am so sorry Edward," Dr. Carmichael soothed, quickly digging into his bag with his ungloved hand. "Edward it seems this may cause some considerable pain," Dr. Carmichael warned, "I can give you some medicine to help it, but it will make you drowsy." Dr. Carmichael pulled a small dark bottle from his bag.

"I—I don't want it." Ed shook his head.

"Edward you'll be more at ease with it."

"No. I don't want it. I don't want to lose my head now," Ed argued, "I've had enough of that."

"It will calm you, and make this easier to bear. Your friend is still here after all," Dr. Carmichael encouraged, indicating the armor with a nod.

"Brother," Ed croaked. "He's my brother—and I don't want it," Ed insist, pulling the blankets higher. Dr. Carmichael sighed and put the small bottle back, and dug through his bag again.

"Alright," Dr. Carmichael said, getting a small tube and unscrewing the cap. "I am going to apply this cream Edward, to numb your skin."

"No!" Ed yelled, pushing the blanket down his legs to keep it away. "I don't want any medicine at all! I don't want anything in me! Or on me! I want nothing!" Ed argued, sitting up alarmed.

"Edward there is no way this medicine could disrupt your conscious," Dr. Carmichael explained.

"I don't care—no," Ed repeat, sitting up entirely and shoving the tube from the man's hand. "Just do it, and get it over with. I don't want anything in me that doesn't belong in me."

"But you understand what I am saying, right son?" Dr. Carmichael asked, considering this.

"Yes, of course I do. _I am not an idiot_," Ed snapped, "I just don't want any medicine. None at all," Ed said, and Dr. Carmichael was quiet and took Edward's words with a thoughtful expression and gentle nod.

"Alright," Dr. Carmichael agreed, and Ed let out a fast breath before easing himself back down. Dr. Carmichael got the blankets back up and Ed fist them preparing himself. Mustang watched all this frowning. It seemed absurd not to give Ed any medicine simply because the boy was a little hysterical. "Just try and keep your muscles relaxed Edward," Dr. Carmichael said, moving Edward back to his side and uncovering his thighs with the boy staring intently at bed. "Everything you feel will be only my fingers," Dr. Carmichael informed, opening the tube Edward hadn't wanted and rubbing the medication onto his glove. "I am going to lubricate my glove a bit to make it easier, is that alright with you?" Dr. Carmichael asked, and Mustang smiled.

"It's fine," Ed answered quietly. Dr. Carmichael's movements were slow and gentle so it took a few minutes before Ed's face locked up, and the boy let out some hissed breathing. Gradually Ed's legs began tucking in, and Dr. Carmichael had to continually readjust them, but did so kindly. "You're doing wonderfully," Dr. Carmichael compliment, when things were at there worse and Ed wasn't keeping still. "Let me ask now," Dr. Carmichael said, turning to the armor. "Are you the older brother?"

"Younger." The armor and Ed squeaked in unison. "One year younger," Alphonse said, and Dr. Carmichael gave this a polite response, despite the confused expression Mustang found humorous.

"Don't crack any short jokes old man," Ed rasped, pulling his blanket over his face.

"Edward do you mind if I use your bathroom for a minute to wash my hands before continuing?" Dr. Carmichael asked, sitting back. Ed shook his head from beneath the blanket. "Alright. Good boy, I'll be right back," Dr. Carmichael said, drawing the rest of the cotton throw over Edward's form and exiting the room.

Mustang moved to the bathroom quickly to meet the man. "Well?" he whispered.

"This may be what you were waiting for Mustang," Dr. Carmichael report sadly, "he's been thoroughly abused. His penis and testicles are very sore. Likewise I am surprised he isn't bleeding, his anus is hot to the touch and the attack was recent. He's still stretched from the incident and is in pain. I'd estimate he might have been violated more than one time," Dr. Carmichael informed, and he turned away and cursed.

"Can you get any proof? Is there seamen or anything left?"

"I am looking but I don't think so. There doesn't seem to be any foreign substances at all," Dr. Carmichael report seeming confused. "It's possible if he was poorly lubricated it could have been only one attack, but I can't be certain. These are only my estimations." Dr. Carmichael remind him. "I can take a culture and see if I can detect anything, but it feels as though he's recently flushed his system and any trace amounts would have been lost."

"Why would he have recently flushed his system?"

"I am not sure," Dr. Carmichael said, backing into the bathroom to keep their voices from the boys. "There could be many causes. I—" Dr. Carmichael stopped when he held his hand up aware there was talking in the bedroom. Quietly he slipped to the bedroom door and listened. Inside both boys were conversing and keeping it low.

"Nii-san I don't understand. How could this have happened? I wasn't gone that long."

"I am not sure. But one, or both of them know about it. So that means they could be part of it," Ed answered quietly.

"They don't seem to be lying."

"_No one ever seems to be lying_," Ed scoffed.

"Are you in a lot of pain nii-san?" Alphonse asked, changing topics and Ed snort.

"It's really uncomfortable, and the pain fluctuates so it's not bad all the time but…if…" Ed trailed there, and he heard the clank of the armor as it moved.

"I'll take them out before anything bad happens," Alphonse reassured, and he stepped back and turned to Dr. Carmichael who was waiting for him.

"Edward needs answers. Continue his exam and then we'll go from there," he said and Dr. Carmichael stepped around him and reentered the room. He caught the door before it closed and Edward wasn't thrilled to hear about the culture. The boy punched the bed a few times before watching the doctor snap together the alien looking tool he'd hate to have to endure. However, in a few minutes Edward was on his back with both legs open after demanding he be allowed to watch. Dr. Carmichael did not think this was a good idea but Edward could not be persuaded. With the boy staring down at the tool through labored breathing, Ed insist he was '_not a wimp_' and then repeat the phrase over and over in a higher pitched tone when it was slid in. Gripping the metal hand to the armor Edward endured this, and the small thin stick Dr. Carmichael fed inside to collect samples.

At this point he had enough and turned away feeling a twisting in his own intestine just bearing witness. Instinctively he began rummaging for coffee to calm himself, and found the Elric's owned none. What they did own was cocoa, and so he made four hot cups and waited.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Carmichael came out with his black bag and informed him he wanted to get the tests to the lab as soon as possible. The man left, and he stared at the forth cup of cocoa feeling useless until the armor emerged shielding Ed with his body. He felt their eyes before he heard their presence and looked up trying to conjure speech.

"If I make you feel threatened. Or if you feel uncomfortable with my presence I will leave," he offered quickly, "my purpose is not, and has never been to make you alarmed, or to bring you danger," he said, and Ed slipped out of the bedroom from beneath the armor's arm wearing a blue terry cloth robe. "Edward," he said, wishing there was more sympathy he could give.

Ed squint at his tone, and pinched his lips. "If I thought you were bringing me danger you'd be out on your ass," Ed snapped, pointing to one of the kitchen stools. "I need answers," Ed said, turning to Alphonse and the armor seemed to understand, and disappeared. "You made cocoa?" Ed asked, climbing into a stool and sitting gently. "How…odd." Ed smiled taking a cup, and he marveled at the strength that was already returning in the boy. "So," Ed began, taking a sip. "Ready to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Thinking he slid his hand about his mug and felt the warmth. _He wanted to get lost in it._ "When you were living with Mr. Tucker I began nursing a suspicion his relationship with you may not be...entirely appropriate," he explained slowly, and Ed was listening. "It was a suspicion, and I had no evidence, so I remained on the bench watching things unfold." He sighed down to his cup.

"Mr. Tucker may be an eccentric man, but he never did anything inappropriate to me, or Alphonse while we were there," Ed said, already arguing the idea. "I would know," Ed add.

"Sometimes Edward, _wanting to_, is just as bad as _doing_," he offered and Ed made a face before growing a slow shake of the head.

"What do you mean? What would he have wanted to do with me? Mr. Tucker was always rather supportive, and he even had my back a few times," Ed said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, covered my ass," Ed rephrased.

"What do you mean?" he repeat, "Why would he have your back? And for what?" he demand, and Ed avert his eyes. "I just want you to explain."

"I know how you used to collect reports on my progress," Ed began quietly, "I know how you used to monitor us, and so I worked hard to make sure the reports were good, and sometimes when I slipped up he just flubbed a bit," Ed explained, "that's all."

He was silent. _Dead silent_. He didn't know where to start first. With what Mr. Tucker might have tricked Ed into, what the boy thought would have been displeasing to him, or the most disturbing fact of all, that he never requested frequent reports.

"Give me the most elaborate example of this flub," he asked, and Ed sunk a bit in his chair before leaning back with a groaned exhale.

"I don't really remember any," Ed answered, and he scold the boy with a look. "I don't," Ed insist, "I am sore, please don't make me do pushups," Ed begged, but the boy's cheeks were getting a bit pink. Edward was startling to blush.

"Obviously whatever you remember is clear enough to blush over," he said, raising his cup. "I'll have you do fifty this time," he threatened, and Ed scowled sitting up and hunching over his cup irritated, but without escape.

"Once I..." Ed began, before trailing and rubbing at his face with his hand. "There were some human transmutation books he had. He locked them up, I broke in to get them, and instead of ratting me out he didn't," Ed divulged quickly, while staring into his cup.

"Mr. Tucker has books on taboo subjects. I ordered him to remove them from your sight," he said becoming angry, and Ed glanced up from under his bangs, but didn't leave his hunched position. "You were at Mr. Tuckers to study. Not to learn about more taboo experiments," he scold, and Ed was quiet looking hesitant to work himself closer to any pushups. "You got into them anyway?" he asked, and Ed bristled a bit.

"Yes," Ed admit, and dropping his eyes to his cup.

"You're lucky I wasn't informed then," he said, rather irritated, and Ed was quiet. Ed was humbled with his scolding, and he realized while he did have the power to make Ed get down on the ground and work, Mr. Tucker did not. However, given a situation where Edward was willing, a situation perhaps encompassing equivalent exchange, a theory the boy was studyin, and the greatest law to alchemy, he began to see how one man could manipulate this boy no matter how smart he was. "Mr. Tucker actually told me about this incident later on," he lied easily, and Ed was shocked. The boy remained staring into his cocoa with wide eyes before his cheeks started turning pink. There was obviously something here Edward was embarrassed about. "He let me know of the...arrangement," he said, trying to stay vague and let Edward's brain fill in the blanks, and the boy closed his eyes blushing heavily. "But now...I think you should fess up to it," he began, and Ed shift in his chair. "So I can hear it through your own lips." Ed was starting to fiddle with the mug handle. Quick nervous tapping before Ed looked up at him as though dreading his eyes.

"He told you anyway?" Ed mumbled, before turning his eyes back to his cocoa and squirming. "Well if—yeah well if he said I cried he was lying." Ed snort, sitting up and trying to straighten himself out. "And I only agreed because he said he wouldn't tell you," Ed add, getting irritated. "I can't believe he double crossed me," Ed growled, under his breath.

"You're embarrassed about it." He ran with some of the obvious, Edward wasn't revealing anything specific.

"Yeah," Ed confessed, " that's normal I'd say," Ed said, giving this a wave like he wanted the topic to disappear as much as he wanted to seem nonchalant about it. "I—I am twelve you know. I am not a kid. I am not a baby," Ed scold him, "but I maned up to it alright," Ed insist, and he wanted to know what this _it _was. "I—" Ed suddenly stopped. The boy silenced mid sentence thinking quickly before looking to the couch.

"What?" He asked, leaning forward a bit, before turning to the couch himself. "Edward?" he asked, turning back to the boy. Edward was lost in thought rubbing his hand down the side of his thigh slowly before back toward the seat of his pants thinking. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Ed snapped back to life, and gave him a quick smile. "You stopped dead sentence."

"How come you never let us say goodbye to Mr. Tucker?" Ed asked, smile fading, eyes locked with his. "Because he was busy?" Ed cut him off, "or because...of the hunch you were nursing?" he was silent. He could lie, or be honest, Ed would never know.

"My hunch," he was honest.

"You're a colonel. You could have done anything you wanted if you thought Mr. Tucker was...out of line or whatever with us. You could have sent...cops...the army...you..." Ed trailed, studying him. "But you didn't," Ed said, "Why? Because of his name? Of his honor?" Ed asked, and he snort stopping the boy. "No?"

"Mr. Tucker's honor is no concern of mine. And if I knew then what I know now, his honor would be the last thing I'd be trying to protect from the world." he grunt, picking up his mug before freezing. His tongue suddenly felt fatter, and there were butterflies in his stomach when he realized what he'd done. _What he'd said._ His eyes jumped to Ed to see if the boy had heard. If Ed made the connection, but Ed was just sitting there. Calm, expressionless face about two shades whiter and staring. "Edward," he started trying to fix the damage. _How?_ He didn't know.

"And what do you know now?" Ed asked quietly, and he lowered the cup to the table and let it sit. "Colonel."

"You have to understand," he whispered, leaning forward to the boy. "I kept these things from you not because I thought you couldn't handle them, but because I wanted to protect you," he said, and Ed's eyes flared. The boy's entire face buckled over and began a distressed expression running widely to a terrified realization. He saw the pieces coming together behind the boy's eyes, and Ed's hand kept running back to his thigh. "Your mental stability is the most important asset you have Edward. I didn't want to change that."

"Why—why didn't you get me out of there?" Ed croaked, and the boy was seconds from tears. "I—I can't imagine what he actually...did!" Ed chocked, wide eyed staring down at the table imagining it. Imagining what must have been done to his body to make it hurt the way it did. "But—but if you knew why not! Why not _help _me!?" Ed yelled, raising higher in his chair. He began shaking his head with the boy's words.

"Do you realize the accusations I would have been pitching? I _had_ to be sure. I couldn't_ be_ sure. The one time I thought you seemed odd I took you for a physical right away, and you came back clean. I thought I was being paranoid, so I let it go. Then you called me, and you don't think I was kicking myself on the drive over?"

"Oh, _forgive me_," Ed growled.

"As soon as I was sure, I got you out of there. Moved you here, forbid you to have anyone visit because I knew he'd show," he hissed, "and what did you do? Let him walk _Right._ _Back._ _In,_" he accused. _Oh, the anger he had for this._ It wasn't Edward's fault and he knew it, but still he couldn't stop the anger. The disgust for the_ entire_ fucking thing.

"I—I—I didn't know!" Ed chocked, and the tears welled up fast. "I didn't know! You didn't tell me! You _could_have_ told _me! I didn't know!" Ed accused, pointing at him and he was quiet. Yes, all this was true. "You _think_ he's been _coming here_? _He's been coming here?!_" Ed yelled.

"He's been here," he gave the boy that, and Ed slid off his chair needing to move. Ed was shuddering. "And he'll be back unless I move you." Ed was nodding fast. _Yes._ _Yes._ Edward wanted to be moved. "But if I don't move you..." he trailed, and Ed spun to him quickly looking panicked. None of those tears had fallen but they wanted to. "He'll come back," he mused aloud.

"_WHAT_!? You have to move me!" Ed cried. "That's—That's you _duty_! I am your _responsibility_! _How could you say that_!" Ed yelled, "_You're my colonel_! You're _supposed_ to take care of me!"

_So._ Now Ed wanted him. _Wanted_ to be taken care of.

"Nii-san?" The armor finally poked its head in, but Ed waved it away.

"No," he hushed, leaving the stool, and kneeling so he'd be eye level with Edward. "I mean, pretend nothing has changed, and catch him," he explained, and Ed's eyes got wider.

"Bait me?" Ed muttered, and he hadn't thought of it like that, but yes. "How—how would you know when he was coming?" Ed asked, and he gave a sad smile.

"He comes on Tuesday when your brother is out. He uses the key," Ed shivered hard, and stepped closer to him. "Would you be willing to do it?" he asked, and Ed shuddered again before looking toward his bedroom where Alphonse stood in the doorway.

"I—I guess. I don't know," Ed answered sounding scared, "where would you be? Would you be close by?" Ed asked, and he smiled. "I—I don't want something to get messed up, and then I get screwed. Literally," Ed said, choking on his words, a this was how he learned the boy had some idea what happened to him, and how they started developing their plan.

* * *

Ok guys that was chapter four!! I know I opened with another graphic scene…hope you all made it to this point—and I hoped you liked it!

**PLEASE leave a review for me! **(I am not asking much –sniffles- Plus there's not that many chapters left to tell me what you think!) As you might suspect the next chapter is going to have a lot of action and really kick off the developing finale to this piece.

**Chapter 5: **My Desperate Attempt,will be up** Friday: 05/09/08**

**Chapter 6: **Road to Aftermath**, **will be up** Friday 05/16/08 **and is the final chapter.

As I am posting my work here on this site I have several completed stories ready for upload.

Please let me know what you'd like to read next!! As I am planning to upload them all anyway, I have no problem offering you guys a vote so I can post what you want!

_These are your two choices:_

* * *

**Title: _The Silent Heart  
_Chapters: 7**

This is an after show, but pre-movie fic I wrote before the actual movie came out. To be conceited I like my version much better than the movie, just because you never really got to look at Ed's life in Germany before he got his feet on the ground. This is an Ed centered fic, illustrating the time he's spit out in Germany-and is reunited with his father, and his desperate attempts to get home. This fic displays Hoenheim how I always envisioned him, as a passive, loving father who's lived so long he recognizes his own limits. The bond that develops between them is love-hate, supported with the changing scenery and realistic depiction of the time period really makes this one of my favorites. I didn't just write Ed in Germany, I made sure they were dressing correctly, and had the correct limited means—I really had fun. If you're a fan of Ed and Hoenheim, or a hater of Ed and Hoenheim you might really enjoy this fic, because I never appreciated their relationship until I wrote this.

(This story is nuts! Very detailed, with a very creative, and suprising plot. If you like this summary, this story will not disappoint—Also, this fic is currenty going through BETAS! So you'll have less errors than ever before!)

* * *

**Title: _On My Own  
_Chapters: 6**

This fic captures the period where Ed is recovering from the failed human transmutation and has his automail put on. Obviously he's very young, living with the Rockbells, with Alphonse getting used to being in the armor. This fic, whenever I post it, will have a warning, because it's very graphic. When I tell you this is how Ed recovered, I am not going to write a bunch of scenes where he has a fever and suffers without his limbs-no-this story really develops how handicapped he would have been and what he would have gone through to actually survive it. There are some very blunt scenes, and uncomfortable moments for him. Written more from Pinako's perspective (which was so fun) you are giving six chapters to see how one little boy went from bleeding on the floor of his basement, to suddenly running around with metal limbs in the anime. There's a lot of humor in this piece, as it is so serious, but also a lot of suffering as well. Personally I had a blast writing Pinako and Winry, and I think while this might be a shocking read, it's also a really fun one.

(This story has not had any beta work yet…I am sorry…going as fast as I can—promise.)

* * *

If you're interested in voting in what you want to read--just include it in your review!! I'll let you know what story, and what date the next story will be posted, the last chapter of this fic!

THANKS EVERYONE!! (And Nao Hashiba I hope I got this up soon enough for you : )


	5. Chapter 5: My Desperate Attempt

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter Five

_My Desperate Attempt_

- mirage -

As far as cavalry was concerned, the only two people involved in this mess, was Dr. Carmichael and himself. In order to keep things under the table, there wasn't anyone else he could involve. Per Edward's request no one else was to be told, and especially not any girls. When he proposed he involved Hawkeye, his first lieutenant and most trusted right hand woman, Edward almost choked up his heart. The boy was paranoid and skittish, hanging tight to his brother at all times, and wanting no one touching him. Dr. Carmichael said Edward was exhibiting the beginning stages of trauma, and more importantly sexual abuse. Where before Edward feigned modesty about his brother and the doctor, the boy's casual comfort with himself seemed to have disappeared. Edward was now bundling up. Skin was covered and Edward didn't want anyone uncovering it.

Mustang endured Edward's odd behavior from Tuesday until the following Monday. He had scout the area personally, and it didn't seem that Edward's apartment was actually being monitored. Of course, Mr. Tucker didn't have that much free time, and it would be hard for the man to just sit around watching the boy. The certification exams would begin soon, and of course the man had a seemingly normal life to uphold. On the other hand, it was obvious Tucker would have the inclination to do so, and this made him weary.

Monday at work Edward was ridiculous, and was constantly in his office waiting around and following him without anything in particular to be doing. There was of course a serial killer still out and about, so having the boy indoors was rather a relief, however having Edward follow him about was exhausting. It tried his nerves, and saddened him to see how alarmed the boy was with all this. Per their plan, he was to go home with the boy Monday, so that he could stay in hiding all day Tuesday and prepare for Tucker. Dr. Carmichael was informed, and for the better half of Tuesday, was excused from office to wait a block away in a small coffee shop in case he need the man. As he told Edward, _he would not_.

"You're evenly matched. One man against one man. Both alchemists." Edward was thinking aloud as they walked to the boy's dorm. He needed his car to remain at headquarters so as to be inconspicuous, and in decent weather, Edward apparently walked to and from work. "Both in the military. Both with experience." Edward continued as the boy followed casually kicking up last year's autumn leaves which spring had yet to clear away.

"We're not evenly matched," he assured with a grunt, and Edward looked up at him curious. "Don't_ ever_ think so."

"He's the sewing-life alchemist. Surely that title means something," Ed argued, "and he's the first one ever to make a chimera which understood the human language. That's talent colonel, don't ignore it," Ed scold, and even when talking about the man who was an enemy to the boy, Edward's defense for alchemy and the wonder it was shined through. "I can't wait until I do something that great. Or greater, and get some shining stars myself," Ed boost, getting a bit excited. "Restore Al to his body, and then you'll have two awesome alchemists. You should see what he can do." Ed chuckled and he stopped at the boy's building door. Ed stopped as well, and stood looking up at him patiently.

"Go on," he encouraged, "I want to walk the perimeter," he informed, but Ed hesitate.

"We should both go in, then... you can come back out and walk the perimeter. That's a better idea." He made a face. "You know so…well that way we check the inside too," Ed said, shifting nervously. He was about to reject this suggestion before noticing how very close Edward was standing to him, and he realized slowly, dumbly even, that Edward Elric was scared. "There aren't lights at the bottom," Ed muttered after a minute. "I mean—I can take anything in there," Ed assured quickly, before trailing off and looking reluctant to leave his side. He couldn't think of a way to respond that wouldn't sound like an insult, and so he simply nod.

Ed was watching him with worried eyes, looking embarrassed with his subtle request, and equally as distressed he might think less of the boy for it when he walked to the door. "It's fine," he reassured, "it's a good idea." He walked in first, unfazed by the dark corridor before startling when Edward tripped a bit and the boy grabbed the back of his belt for support. It felt more than odd, but he could feel Ed hanging on tight and so didn't brush the boy off. "Can't you blow some flames or something?" Ed teased, and he chuckled leading them through the small dim hall before stopping at the stairs. Ed moved around him quickly, and start up the stairs which were well lit.

He wait to watch the boy reach his floor safely, but after a few steps Ed stopped and turned back to him. He understood this, and together they walked to the second floor hallway. Ed unlocked his door casually before stepping back and looking to him. He took the initiative and opened it. He flicked on the kitchen light and surveyed the quiet dorm with Ed peering in from around him. However, with no sign of danger, Ed dropped him like a rock and head to the fridge.

"I am going to walk the perimeter," he informed, and Ed nod, top half in the fridge.

"K, do a secret knock when you get back so I know it's you," Ed said before knocking on the counter. A classic little _knock, knock-knock, knock, knock...knock-knock._

He laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"_Whatever_." Ed smiled drinking juice from the carton. "But do the knock." He locked the door on his way out.

Outside the Elric building there was very little landscaping. The military furnished enough to be appropriate, and sufficient, but nowhere near elegant. The cool spring air went straight to the back of his sinuses, and he head around the building staying in the shadows and blending in with his black coat. _There was nothing_, as he suspected. No good places to hide, and no easy ways to climb in or out Edward's apartment windows. He knew this personally, that was something he double checked when he positioned the boys. That way Edward was locked in if need be, and all things were locked out.

Before heading back inside, he wait at the main door for the armor which was scheduled to meet them an hour later. Once he heard it coming down the walk he entered and returfned to Edward. He used the ridiculous knock, and heard Edward come to the door and listen for a moment before the lock clicked. Suppressing his humored smile he watched the door open slowly so a single golden eye could peek out, before Edward opened it and smiled at him.

"When you say walk the perimeter. You really mean it," Ed said, hair wet from the shower. "I showered in like five minutes cause I didn't want to leave you standing out there. You should have told me you walk like an old woman," Ed teased, opening the door wider for Alphonse who could be heard entering the hall. The armors footsteps were unmistakable thunks of pots and pans. "ARU!" Ed called to the armor, and he watched Ed become excited with his brother's arrival as he slipped from his coat.

"Good evening colonel," Alphonse greet, coming in and offering to take his coat. "Nii-san get off," Alphonse scold, pushing Ed away when Ed tried to get to the armor's chest plate.

"Come on! It's getting cold!" Ed snapped, following Alphonse to the counter after locking the door. He watched fascinated. Without either boys caring or taking notice of him, he took a seat in the same stool he'd been in days ago and watched them. Edward looked younger in his many clothing. Adorned in loose pajama pants, and two long sleeve shirts, Edward had his hair in a damp pony tail, and was arguing with the armor before it opened its stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rising from his seat startled. Alphonse was the only one who respected his outburst, and reassured him not to worry as Ed yanked a pizza box from the armor's middle, and shoved it onto the counter. _Food._The younger Elric had gotten food and housed it inside him. "You carry things inside?" he asked shocked.

"Sometimes," Alphonse explained giving a shrug, "it makes bringing things on our trips easier, and I don't feel it," Alphonse explained, before yanking the box from Ed who had a piece in each hand chewing as fast as he was able. "Nii-san! Get a plate! You're an animal!" Alphonse scold.

"I thought you'd get wings!" Ed yelled back around the food he was chewing. The apartment phone began ringing.

"What?" Alphonse asked unable to understand the slurred words.

"Wings!" Ed explained, backing up to grab the phone. "Did you get them?" Ed asked, picking up. "Hello?" Ed made a face when Alphonse ignored this question with a sigh. "Fine, how are you grandma?" Ed droned unenthusiastically into the phone. Alphonse served him a plate while relocating the pizza box, and he watched Ed attempt to wedge the phone between his ear and shoulder in order to get the dual pizza slices held to his mouth. "She did what!" Ed exclaimed suddenly. "That's not fair!" Ed was annoyed, and the boy began pushing the rest of his pizza into his mouth groaning.

"Nii-san, _you'll choke_," Alphonse scold, but Ed ignored this. With a sigh Alphonse turned back to him.

"So colonel, it's odd you're spending the night." Alphonse start conversation, and he gave a polite smile. He picked up the slice he was served, and began eating. _He wasn't hungry._ "We don't really have an extra bed."

"I am sure the couch is sufficient. I don't really want to leave any evidence of my being here," he explained.

"I guess it would look odd you're staying with a subordinate who's underage with no parents," Alphonse said, and he stiffened when he considered it like that. Yes, it did look odd. _Dangerously odd._ "So tomorrow...I should do things like normal?" Alphonse asked, ignoring Ed who was now arguing with someone on the phone. From the sounds of it, the boy knew more people his own age, and the conversation consisted of lots of _yes I can, yes I can, yes I will, I am will too, yes I can, _in fast rebuttal to whatever was being said.

"Tomorrow you need to do everything as you normally do. Regardless of how badly you want to stay behind," he instruct, and Alphonse nod before turning to Ed who yelled a fast rebuttal before stomping where he stood, sucking pizza sauce off his metal fingers. "It's imperative that everything be normal so that we can carry out our plan," he explained, and Alphonse gave him a nod before politely stepping from the counter, and snatching the phone from Ed.

"Nii-san! You're being rude! And yelling!" Alphonse scold, holding the phone higher than Ed could reach.

"She's being a jerk!" Ed yelled, and the feminine pronoun caught his attention. "Give me back the phone Alphonse!" Ed demand, jumping for it. Alphonse simply brought the phone to his head and began talking calmly to whoever was on the other side. With Ed quiet and glaring he could hear the female voice squeaking to Alphonse. "She's _lying_," Ed grunt, listening as well before scowling. "Aru, _she's lying_!" Ed insist, before reaching for more pizza.

Edward was bottomless, and had five more pieces before drinking apple juice of all things. It was odd being in the Elric dorm for the day with nothing but a very small overnight bag. Nothing more than that which could easily be pushed from sight. After dinner Alphonse began reading and Ed made some short conversation with him while moving about domestically. The boy relocated some of his clothing, ate a banana, and brushed his teeth, before winding up in the living room where he'd also taken a book. Ed was working on the assignment he'd given the boy, and watching from the corner of his eye, he was amazed at how fast Ed solved the puzzles. There was always a small moment of reading, and then thinking before Ed's pencil was going quickly. The boy's handwriting was small and childlike, but it came fast like an adults. Arrays were drawn quickly, circles and shapes, and Ed was smart enough to move one symbol aside and indicate where it should be so if touched, the array produced nothing.

"So, how come I am doing this for you?" Ed spoke down to one of the longer activities. It involved eight parts, and Ed had gotten stuck on the fifth for a bit, before changing his forth and continuing.

"Military protocol." He lied.

"You just want to see what I can do then," Ed grunt to his work before chuckling to himself. Alphonse glanced up from his book with the small laugh before looking to the clock. It was a few past nine-thirty. "What time do you usually go to bed Roy Mustang?" Ed mumbled, propping his head in his hand.

"Varies."

"Hm," Ed grunt, and he read a few more pages casually. By this point he saw Ed's eyes droop closed, and realized soon Ed was going to be falling asleep where he sat. This brought a smile to his face and he turned again to the clock. 9:41

"I actually think I'll retire now if that's alright." He closed his book. He was smart enough to understand Ed was trying to beat him, or at least match him, not wanting to seem a child. Not wanting to actually go to bed a nine as Ed seemed to need. With his words Ed dropped his pencil and was up and heading to bed looking half asleep.

"Ok. Good. See ya tomorrow." Ed waved as he left.

"Sir, please if you need anything just let us know." Alphonse bowed slightly before following Ed to the bedroom. Then while retrieving his overnight bag from the kitchen floor, he watched Ed crawl up his bed while whispering sleepy words to his brother. Alphonse answered just as quietly before sitting down alongside the twin bed and laying his arm in it. Ed snuggled under his blankets, before curling up with an arm around the armored limb. It was an odd sight. A mammoth suit of armor sitting quietly alongside a bed with two little arms wrapped about what portion of its shell could be grabbed.

Ed was out like a light, and he prepared the couch, before reading until eleven and calling it a night.

* * *

After Alphonse left he hid his overnight bag under the couch, and snuck into the small linen closet between the bathroom and bedroom. Ed shut him inside before staring in through the stationary louver shutter slats of the door. "What should I do?" Ed whispered, holding the door handle as if the boy would rather be inside with him.

"Do whatever you would do if you were left here alone," he explained, and Ed nod before glancing about nervously. "Edward you need to leave the door so I am inconspicuous," he whispered.

"I would shower now, but I _don't want to_," Ed whined, "I don't want to," Ed repeat walking to the living room couch and taking a seat. He watched Ed close his eyes and exhale slowly. "I am nervous."

"You need to focus on yourself now, and try and forget I am here," he scold quietly. "We can't be talking Edward."

"Right, right," Ed muttered, running a hand through his hair and he saw the boy shutter. "I'll cook something," Ed said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He side stepped slowly so he could see the boy through the slats. Ed retrieved a cook book and flipping through lazily. The boy obviously couldn't decide, but after three minutes picked a receipt and moved to a low cabinet to get a bowl. As soon as Edward moved he had a clear view of the front door and he froze. There it was, open an inch, and in the space, _an eye_.

_It was scary_, damn alarming even for him, a grown man in the closet waiting, and knowing it would come to this.

Ed was humming quietly to help calm himself, and pushed a large bowl onto the counter before opening the fridge and taking out milk...butter...eggs...lettuce?...backing soda, and now the boy was putting the lettuce back in. Carefully Ed carried the milk back to the bowl, before walking back for the baking soda and butter. He held his breath as he watched the door open slowly with Ed working at the counter oblivious to it. Slowly Mr. Tucker appeared and he saw the needle in the man's hand. Ed moved and picked up the eggs, and in route to the bowl Tucker moved quickly. One hand over Ed's mouth, needle to his back and Ed startled and arched to get away. Ed had been expecting something today, and instead of acting alarmed, reacted violently. He could tell from Mr. Tucker's expression this must not have happened before. Ed swung the eggs back and they were falling from the carton and bursting into the floor. A few hit Tucker and he dropped the boy. Ed went down hard unable catch himself, and he heard the boy's head smack the floor.

"_Oh_," Tucker whispered, turning back to lock the door before pocketing the key. "Edward, I am so sorry." Tucker apologized, and he could see a foot around the kitchen stools to Ed on the floor. Just the boy's shoulders and blonde hair about the eggs, before one outstretched arm which moved gave a twitch. Ed's fingers opened and closed, but that was it. "I am afraid you did not get it all this time," Mr. Tucker said, studying his needle. A third was left. "I don't have another needle on me Edward. That was not very nice of you," Tucker scold passively, and it made him shiver. "Look at you," Tucker said, sitting the needle down and pulling Ed up. The boy came like a doll disoriented and drooling slightly. "You're all dirty," Tucker said, getting Ed into his arms and carrying the boy into the bathroom. He needed to get Tucker, but not while he was holding Ed and he grabbed the closet handle and prepared to open the door.

With a few inches ajar, he heard Tucker walking again and quickly shut himself back inside. Tucker passed by him and into the bedroom holding Ed limply. Ed's head was back, eyes slightly open and twitching gently, but unable to move. "We'll get you all washed up, and then we'll talk about how that was a naughty thing for you to have done," Tucker said, and gently he slid his glove from his pocket and began wiggling his fingers in. He did not want to use fire inside, so close to the boy. Had decided hand to hand he could win, but now the anxiety, and the urge to get Tucker away from Edward, through whatever means, was overpowering the rational of how unsafe flames could be. "Now don't be shy Edward." Tucker spoke from the bedroom and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _It hurt_, his throat was dry and rough without spit. Tucker just came in and was doing whatever he wanted. _It turned his stomach._ How many times had Tucker done this before? _What_ had he done before? "Let's take a bath now," Tucker announced, passing him again, and he became alarmed at the sight of Ed now bare in the man's arms. The _audacity,_ it was ludicrous!

He opened the door slowly and slipped out. This was going too far already, he didn't want that man laying his hands anywhere they didn't belong. Silently he stepped into the bathroom and there was Tucker, kneeling alongside the tub, each arm inside holding Ed in the water. "Shou Tucker," he announced, and the man startled and turned to him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, keeping his fingers tight together, his glove visible.

"Roy Mustang." Tucker smiled before breaking a laugh. "Am I intruding?"

"Back away from him," he ordered, raising his glove a bit.

"Or what?" Tucker smiled staying put.

"Back away or I'll _show _you," he threatened.

"Colonel, what exactly do you plan to do?" Tucker asked. "Save him? Or...enjoy him?" This lit a fire inside him. His fingers moved, but before he knew it something fluffy and yellow was in his line of sight. Tucker had thrown a towel, and the man lunged at him and pulled him down with both arms wrapped around his stomach. "I never expected to find you here!" Tucker laughed trying to get a grip on his neck while he struggled.

"Give up," he strained. "Will you kill me here? How will you explain that?" he managed, forcing against the man's hands before bringing his knee up and ramming Tucker's stomach. Tucker gasp, and the man's grip loosened. It was all he needed, and he rolled over on top of the man.

"Aren't you forgetting...someone?" Tucker rasped, coughing from the blow, and he startled. Yes. _Ed!_ He whirled to the tub, but the boy was gone.

"ED!" he cried, jumping off Tucker, and scrambling to the tub. Ed was inside lying on the bottom underneath the water line. Small bubbles were still seeping from Ed's lips into the boy's hair which had been undone and now covered half of the boy's face. He reached in and yanked Ed up by his shoulders. "You monst-" he was cut off with a hard blow, and white smeared into his vision. Briefly he was aware of water touching his face, heat up to his forearms. It took his body's natural reflexes and military training to kick back, and he heard Tucker fall. The man was relentless however, and grabbed his ankles and yanked him back. Water came with him. His sleeves, his glove, and the top half of him was soaked. He grabbed the side of the tub and kicked at the man.

"What will you do now?" Tucker asked, gaining footing and pushing into his face with a wide smile. He felt the man's hot breath rolling over his features. Laughing at him. _He had let his own hand fall into the water. He had lost that round. _"Can you defeat me hand to hand Mustang?" Tucker asked. "My wife tried." Tucker laughed. "And lost," Tucker add, and he threw a punch into Tucker's side, but Tucker seemed unfazed. Again, harder, but the man was laughing. With the water they slipped off the side of the tub, and suddenly he was on his back with Tucker over him again. The man grabbed his neck, and he lost his breath. He felt panic start swimming into him. He was losing, and Ed only had so much time. _He had dropped the boy back into the water with the blow._

"Get him," he choked, pulling at the hand wrapped about his neck. "He'll...drown," he croaked, and Tucker's smile faded some.

"Yes, a sad fate for such a smart boy. Edward's always been too smart for his own good Colonel. Even when he stayed with me, I had to take so many extra precautions which wouldn't have been necessary with a normal child," Tucker divulged, as he pawed at the man's hand. "Still, if I don't make it in time, he'll just be another small child who passed away underwater. Who will say anything? Maybe, they'll accuse you if they find you here," Tucker suggest, and he brought his hand up and dug his thumb into the man's grinning eye. "AHH!" Tucker cried out dropping him, and he inhaled until he thought his lungs would burst. He was coughing and sputtering, and he kicked Tucker back and slumped against the tub with the repercussion. Coughing he turned and pulled Edward up and out of the water. The boy was light, but hard to hang onto so slippery. Carelessly he lift Ed, and the boy slid up the side of the tub before toppling off onto him and the floor. "You've been jealous this whole time." Tucker was speaking, and he turned to see the man catching his breath.

He rolled Ed to his stomach, pinching the boy's cheeks to get the water from his mouth. In a panic he was going to attempt to start CPR, even though that would leave both of them vulnerable to Tucker's attacks before feeling Ed's breath on his hand. The boy's lips and face were slightly purple, but the only water Ed had was in his mouth. The throat had closed. "Ed?" he whispered patting the boy's back roughly in case any had gotten in.

"You knew all about it, and left him there." Tucker began speaking again. "That was ballsey of you Mustang. I wasn't expecting it. In fact I was surprised you let Edward stay even after I spanked him." Tucker chuckled, and he drug a hand over his face grasping at every other word.

He was shaking, but he didn't remember when he started feeling this low and disgusting fear, that he could die and no one would know. No one would come for him, or the boy until it was too late. They'd simply find them, and speculate, discovering only the wrong idea. "He brought this on himself and he should get used to it," Tucker said defensively, getting to his feet and pulling the needle from his pocket. "He's so beautiful, soon he'll be on his knees for generals across the board," Tucker snickered, and he pushed Edward off him as gently as he could and left the boy lying wet on the floor. He wanted Ed further from the fighting, he wanted his hands free.

"You and I..." he rasped, "we're men with responsibility, title, and..." he trailed, trying frantically to decide what he wanted to do.

Reporting Edward's injuries, sexual abuse and violation while at this age would haunt him the rest of his military career. It would come with every medical chart, it would be the first page in every folder. What missions Edward should not be included in, which situations, which combat. The military would forever call the boy in for annual psych evaluations, watching to make sure Edward's childhood trauma didn't become a military ticking-time-bomb, or weapon of alchemic training and secrets. _Oh, how hard we guard the secrets._ "You could just walk away." He coughed. "Walk out of here," he ordered, throwing a weak point to the door. "This is the last time, and I swear it," he growled, meaning it two ways. It was a compromise as much as it was a threat. _No More._

"You think you're doing him a big favor protecting his honor." Tucker chuckled right on track with his train of thought. "Keeping that dirty little secret off his blemish free record? Keeping him the prodigy he is, instead of the damaged goods with no home or past." Tucker laughed, slouched before him damp from the bath water and tired. The man's glasses had gone crooked, and his shirt had un-tucked in places making him sloppy. Together they were two tired, middle aged men, fighting. "I respect your reserve not to spoil him yourself when you can. You could have told him he'd never get anywhere without favors and he would have done it."

"That's a lie," he spit. Edward was a hot headed young boy, and he couldn't imagine him succumbing so easily.

"No?" Tucker questioned, before laughing again. "I've watched that boy for months. He'll do anything to restore Alphonse, even if the trade far outweighs the result. You could have fucked him raw, and he would have swallowed every minute of it." He lunged forward furious, but Tucker moved back easy enough and laughed. He got to his knees slowly, and raised his fists. "Careful Colonel," Tucker warned, raising his hands in mock surrender. "They're only words. If they're not true, they shouldn't bother you so." The man smiled getting to his feet casually, and he watched matching in pace. This was a delicate showdown, and he didn't want any more violence with, or in front of Ed. Whether or not Edward would understand why this was the best way out, and why murder, revenge, or savage beatings would only hurt them in the long run, he'd understood._ He would make the boy understand. _"I'll go." Tucker agreed quietly, and he let out a silent breath of relief watching the man turn for the door. "But first," Tucker add under his breath, and his mind had but a moment to question it before he felt the heat about his wrist from Tucker's grasp, and the sting of the needle in his arm. "I'll say goodbye to him," Tucker add, and he grabbed the man's lapels and threw a fist that barely worked. "And _what a goodbye it will be." _Tucker smiled, as his legs gave out. He was becoming numb everywhere, sound was becoming softer, and the man seemed to be growing and growing. The smile becoming wider and wider with glinting eyes behind perfect circles before he was lying on the floor weakly holding himself up on one arm barely able to coordinate. "Yes, I suppose even a third is enough for a colonel," Tucker snort, stepping over him and he reached for the man's ankle, but Tucker was passing him again by the time his hand made it to the air. Edward was in his arms, and he saw the boy swallow. The small mouth was trying to work, fingers twitching, but Edward like him was in a daze trying to escape. Sloppily he came to the realization his body was useless now. He was not going to be able to win through physical strength.

Tucker carried Edward from the bathroom and began cleaning the eggs from the floor with the boy in his arms. Alchemy was also out of the question, for all basic transmutations Tucker would also be able to undue or counter. _So, it had come to this._ He slumped down onto his shoulder and suddenly his face was on the floor. He hadn't noticed when this strength had lost him as well, but he found his finger drawing gently in the water. Using moisture from his glove he drew patient lines. It was all he could do, and he'd do it. In the kitchen Ed was on his back, bare feet facing him, small fingers still twitching and Tucker was speaking to a boy who could hear him this time. It was hard for him to make any certain conclusions as he did not know what drug Tucker was using, however without a full dose he could conclude some of Edward was still there. _The boy had closed his throat after all._

It took minutes to create the transmutation he could do in seconds and he let his hand lay flat and crush the design to activate it. It was simply because the transmutation contained two commands it took so long. Forward through the floor, and then sideways through the cabinets, and Tucker's body followed. The man's head was slammed to the right so violently Tucker's body stopped moving on impact. Edward was left lying where he was, not a single move or sound with wet cum down his chest. After he watched Tucker hit, he knew it was over for now, and he let his body rest.

Slowly he tried to work his jaw, until he could command his body to open and close it, and his fingers to clench and release. Then with wet arms, he drug himself forward to Ed and gradually came to collapse alongside the boy's cold form. Ed still did not move he didn't have it in him either. For what felt like eternity he laid next to the naked boy with his mind wondering, and his eyes fixed to the back of Tucker's head, which was sandwiched between two cabinets like a mouse caught in a trap. With a third of the medication he could not focus well, and after what felt like years Edward started breathing faster. Suddenly he realized the boy was with him and he could hear the boy's breath as Edward's began capable of showing the panic he felt. The boy's small hands were trying to move, and brought small squeaking sounds as Edward dug his fingers into the floor and drug them back slowly. Gradually nose came from Edward's throats, small moans and grunt of breath and he began struggling to push himself up. He lift his head, and took a look at Edward's face. The boy's eyes were tightly closed, features struggling as if the boy was being strangled.

"Edworrd," he groaned the boy's name. A bit slurred but spoken, and Ed turned his head away and a hand lift from the floor. "Open…your...eeeyes," he managed. Edward's fight was giving him strength and he found his arms again. He pushed himself up using the counter as a wedge, until he was sitting, and he felt accomplished with this feat. _Sitting, and the power it brought._

Ed was crying quietly in the back of his throat, trying to keep his sobs to a minimum even like this. He said nothing, and let the boy fuss. Sitting had taken his acquired strength and he closed his eyes and let himself rest waiting, watching the clock. Five minutes, ten minutes, thirty minutes and he was pulling himself up to his feet with nothing but a hangover. He was off and the kite ride was over. By this time Edward could move enough to cover his face with his flesh arm, and pull his legs up enough to try and cover his penis. The boy was also capable of opening his mouth, and was crying into the room where he lay. He disregard the crying, and simply pulled himself up and to the bedroom. Edward's clothes were on the floor, and he took the blanket the boy had held with Dr. Carmichael and went back to him.

Edward screamed when he touched the boy.

"It's me," he reassured, when the scream came again and Ed took a swing. "It's me Ed." He ducked the second and third. "Edward, it's me!" He raised his voice, and grabbed the automail fist that came back aiming for his face. Ed was wild beneath him, but didn't seem to have the strength to get up, and while hanging onto the metal hand, and letting the flesh hit him, he managed to get the boy's blanket over him.

"Geeet OOOFFFF MEEEEE!" Ed screamed, when he pressed his palm to the boy's chest to wipe some of the cum away with the blanket. "GET OFF ME! GETOFFME!GET OFFFF MEEEEE!" These were the first words he'd heard, and they startled him. Ed was so loud. He had no idea child lungs were capable of such volume and such a pitch. In a panic he threw his hand over Edward's mouth and pulled him up.

"_Quiet_. Quiet or people will come," he hushed into Edward's ear, bouncing the boy's weight to his shoulder. Edward's right hand fist his uniform with the movement, but the boy's left was still beating him. "Wrap yourself up," he whispered tucking the blanket about Edward in an attempt to warm the boy. "Let's get you warm," he said shuddering with the sound of Edward's voice. The boy was speaking a mile a minute into the hand he kept clamped over Edward's mouth and chin. Talking and Talking. "Ed, try and calm down," he ordered, starting a slow rub on the boy's back. "Ed." It was nothing but noise, the boy sounded like a wild turkey squeaking crescendos, and interjections with no pattern. Ed was regaining motor control, and wiggled the automail arm over his shoulder for leverage in order to kick him. "Hey!" he barked, clamping his arms down tightly, and in fear Ed froze. "Stop it. Stop it. Stop it," he hissed, speaking into the boys' hair. "You're _not_hurt. You're Edward Elric. You've seen a man's penis before. You know what they do. He squirt you a little and now you'll wash it off," he ordered, and to this Ed had something to say. The boy began speaking wildly again. "I _did not_ hire a child," he snapped, silencing the boy. "_Did I_ hire a child?" he asked. Ed didn't answer; the boy was like stone in his arms. "_Did I hire a god damn child?_" he snarled, and Ed's head shook in a quick jerk of movement. "Then relax," he soothed. "I know you're smarter than this. _I'll help._ We're going to fix it. _Together_," he whispered. "Together we'll fix it. We'll talk about it," he reassured, pulling his hand off Ed's mouth, and wrapping the arm about the boy instead.

Ed hugged then. Snuggling closer, Ed pushed his face into Mustang's shoulder and hung on tight. "Take a minute," he reassured, sitting quietly letting his mind wonder, and his eyes stare at the back of Tucker's head. "Take a minute," he whispered, patting the boy's back. Ed was shaking constantly with short ragged breaths which came too fast. He could feel the boy's heart through his chest, a little motor of vibration. "Calm down," he whispered, stroking the boy's hair, and Ed first jerked with the touch before relaxing into it. "He isn't dead Edward," he reassured, in case the boy was afraid of the supposed corpse, and Ed squirmed. "But he is in big trouble," he clarified. "This is not something the military condones," he explained, and Ed started crying again. He felt the boy's chest begin a fast jumping before there was sniveling. "You're a tough boy to make it through that." He let his head lean back against the counter top and think about how he, the Flame Alchemist, colonel of the military, was almost beaten by the Sewing Life Alchemist. Edward's words about them being equally matched swam back to him and made him feel ill. He had overestimated himself because fire seemed so much more powerful than a few soul inducing spells.

"I doooon't want—want anyoooone to knoooooow." Ed spoke directly into his shoulder. He felt the small mouth moving into his collar bone, and Ed's fingers tightened.

"Of course. That is why I am here," he said, pushing up slowly. Locking Ed tighter in his arms he stood with the boy and Ed stayed wrapped in the blanket like his small nephew who was young and so fell asleep places. Slowly he carried the boy to the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet.

"I dooon't want anyoooone to know he—he made me naaaked," Ed sniveled, wiping the snot sliding down his face. "Or—or that—or that he did this—put me in the tub, and did any of this." Ed hiccupped staring up at him with swollen eyes in complete distress. "I can't believe Mr. Tuucker did thiiiisss," Ed cried, looking hysterical. "I want Alphonse."

"This will stay in our confidence." He rinsed a washcloth and rung it out.

"I—I—I—I " Ed was shaking too hard to even sit straight, and he brought the cloth to the boy's face and pat gently. "I—I—I was under—under the w—water," Ed managed, pointing to the tub. "And—and—" Ed coughed. "Under—under the water and my—my body…" He slid the cloth to Ed's mouth to stop the rambling.

"Shh I know. I was right there, and I pulled you out," he whispered, but Ed was still wide eyed and shaking over this. The boy's finger was still locked pointing to the tub.

"I—I couldn't—I was under—under the water and I couldn't—couldn't BREATHE!"

"But I pulled you out fast," he said, slapping Ed's finger down and giving the boy a shake. Ed did not seem to be entirely with him. "Listen to me Ed, I pulled you out of the water," he hissed, but Ed's body seemed to be short circuiting with trauma. He'd seen this type of behavior before, in other soldiers while at war. When it all stopped and the bullets were gone, but the smoke was still settling, it were as though it hadn't really stopped. The battled wasn't really over. "It's over Ed," he tried to fight this away.

"I…" Ed muttered looking confused, and he nod.

"It's over," he repeat.

The knock at the door startled them both, and he turned to it scared. It was like the entire world was on the other side with a bulging eye up to the peep hole and ears about the wood. He swallowed hard, looking at Tucker again before slowly rising. Ed grabbed at him, and the boy's fingers slid down his shirt and pants like a cat. "Sit still," he hushed, leaving for the door when the handle jiggled before a second knock.

"Colonel?"

He choked a breath of relief with the sound of Dr. Carmichael's voice. "God dammit, I am glad to see you," he confessed. He opened the door enough for the man to squeeze through, and Dr. Carmichael came carrying a cup of hot coffee.

"I see, I got tired of waiting and I thought—" Dr. Carmichael stopped talking on sight of the kitchen. The cracked floor tiles from the transmutation, and of course the obstructed cabinets now sandwiching Tucker. "Goodness, what the hell happened Mustang?" Dr. Carmichael asked turning to him in confusion before a look of concern washed over the man's face. "Where is Edward?" Dr. Carmichael asked sitting his cup down and heading into the apartment quickly.

He picked up the cup, and popped off the lid. _Coffee never taste so good._ "Edward are you alright?" Dr. Carmichael found the boy in the bathroom sitting where he was left, but on sight of the man Edward's tears rekindled.

"I—I am fine, nothing—nothing happened to me!" Ed yelled at the doctor who came quickly, and knelt before the boy. "You—you—you…" Ed was stuttering, hanging tight to his blanket as Dr. Carmichael surveyed the boy with his eyes. "You—you—should go away!" Ed snapped yanking his shoulder back when Dr. Carmichael's went to touch it. "Go away!"

"Edward, do you feel ill at all son? Do any pieces hurt?" Dr. Carmichael asked gently, but Ed began shaking his head and just didn't stop. "Edward, try and be rational. Think slowly son," Dr. Carmichael suggest gently sliding his hand onto Edward's bony shoulder. Ed didn't like this however, and was distressed with the touch.

"I waaaant Arruuu," Ed whined, as the doctor gently opened the blanket on the boy's chest and cursed at the dried cum. "I dooon't want this—I want Arrruu," Ed whined again, pulling the blanket closed and curling up. Ed's skinny legs lift and curled into the boy possessively. "Get away from me," Ed ordered, fixing a glare on Dr. Carmichael's saddened face. "Don't even _think _about touching me-COLONEL!" Ed screamed for him, and he had almost the entire cup of coffee gone.

"Edward, let me just assure myself you are not harmed," Dr. Carmichael said gently.

"I am not harmed!" Ed snapped, startling when the man opened the blanket on his chest again.

"I know you'll help me Edward, you're a very good boy, and so cooperative." Dr. Carmichael was very alarmed with the large bruise on Edward's forehead, and the swell on his cheekbone. Both injuries the boy had endured by accident, when Tucker dropped Edward in the kitchen, and he let the boy fall off the side of the tub.

"Did someone strike you Edward?" Dr. Carmichael asked, trying to make sense of these marks. The doctor had immediate concerned there might be others which may be worse. Ed didn't answer this however; the boy just brought his hands to his face and began a slow and calming rock where he sat. This rocking alarmed the doctor, and Mustang reached the doorway and stopped on sight of Ed.

"Mustang how could you let things get this far," Dr. Carmichael scold him, and he lowered the coffee cup without a rebuttal. He was so exhausted, his mind and body felt numb. He couldn't conjure an answer; he couldn't explain how it all happened. He just stood where he was, feeling his failure as Ed cried. Dr. Carmichael began whispering gently to the boy. The doctor wanted the blanket off at least for a minute, but Edward was refusing. The boy grew louder and hugged his knees to his chest pushing at Dr. Carmichael with the automail whining for the man to go away before it escalated.

Dr. Carmichael gently grabbed Ed's automail wrist to restrain it, and pulled the flesh one off the boy's knees leaving Ed without the protection of his arms. "Noooo!" Ed yelled, sobbing where he sat. Dr. Carmichael was barely able to get the boy's knees visible before Edward flipped. The boy twist his automail to the side and using Dr. Carmichael's arms for leverage kicked the man so hard Dr. Carmichael fell back to his butt, and Ed toppled off the side of the toilet, all while yelling.

He startled and dropped the coffee cup to the floor.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ed screamed trying to scramble up and hang onto the blanket, before tripping and falling back down. Dr. Carmichael was on his feet first, and helped Ed to his by lifting the boy up, but this scared the boy. "GET OOOFFF MEEE!" Ed screamed struggling and kicking.

"Mustang!" Dr. Carmichael called to him. "He's in great mental distress; does he have a comfort item you can give him?" Dr. Carmichael yelled over Ed and he came forward quickly.

"His blanket, but he has it!" he snapped, "and his brother, but it's not a good idea we call him until he at least calms down." Dr. Carmichael agreed with him, retraining Ed's arms and letting the boy kick. "Try being more forceful with him," he suggest, trying to think of a tactic which would work. In the past when Edward was disobedient he'd always become more stern and the boy corrected his actions. Dr. Carmichael looked confused with his suggestion however, and was stroking Ed's head while the boy tried to fight him. "Well you're tactic is not working," he argued defensively, and Dr. Carmichael nod.

"Edward," Dr. Carmichael said firmly tipping Ed's face up to see the boy. "Understand I am not trying to hurt you, I simply want…" the man trailed when Ed tried to bite his fingers.

"Let go of me! LET ME GO! I WANT YOU TO LET ME GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ed cried still wiggling, and Dr. Carmichael knelt back down and turned the boy around in his arms. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ed stumbled with the movement and leaned back into the wall looking dizzy, or at the very least battling with his shaking legs. "Pleeeeaaase." Ed sobbed curling into himself as Dr. Carmichael opened the blanket on Ed's chest. The man examined the bruises on Ed's upper arms before following the line of cum downward and trying to open the blanket entirely. Ed refused to let it go and was arguing with words too muffled with tears to understand. Dr. Carmichael abandoned the middle of the blanket Ed was fisting, and simply moved to the bottom and hoist it up. "ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed trying to kick the man away, unable to keep himself covered.

"You're scaring him," he scold, becoming alarmed.

"And what if he is further injuring himself in his hysterics?" Dr. Carmichael asked feeling the pressure of the situation differently than him. For the doctor the concern was Edward's medical safety, and treating the boy before anything became worse. For him, he felt compelled to make Ed stop screaming and crying at all costs.

"No-noooo pleeeease doooon't dooo this too meeee," Ed sobbed, shaking his head as Dr. Carmichael ran his finger through the sticky ointment smeared about Edward's legs and sniffed it. "Pllleeeeeease leeet me goooo," Ed cried watching the man through a horrified expression.

"It's the numbing lubricant he's been using," Dr. Carmichael informed him, before looking to Ed with a heavy exhale. "Edward," Dr. Carmichael began gently.

"Nooothing happened…nothing happened…nooothing…" Ed cried, shaking his head. "Nothing happened to meee," Ed cried, and they were silent unable to determine if the boy might be lying.

"Then you won't mind if I take a quick look," Dr. Carmichael suggest, but this terrified Ed. The boy squirmed back, trying to get away.

"NO!"

"Just to be sure," Dr. Carmichael explained.

"I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Ed raised his fist aggressively. "You Stay AWAY from me!" Ed demand, taking a step to the side and slipping to his butt. The boy looked confused with how his own body kept betraying him, but in his panic Ed didn't seem to be able to keep the automail as steady as usual. Dr. Carmichael began speaking with a soft tone to relax the boy, gentle words of encouragement and Ed was too tired to get up. The boy stopped crying and sat where he was before slumping back into the wall glaring at the man. Still, by keeping his voice gentle Dr. Carmichael managed to get Ed lying down on his back. However once Ed found himself practically naked, and laying on a title floor the way the boy had been less than an hour ago, there was no consoling him. The second the boy was fully down, Ed screamed the way the boy had screamed when he'd first touched Ed in the kitchen, and it scared him.

"I think I better sedate him!" Dr. Carmichael yelled to him, keeping Ed down with a hand on his chest as the boy struggled. He gave a broken nod, anything to stop this. "Edward," Dr. Carmichael began, uncovering the boy's arm in preparation for a needle, but this touch which pulled one of Edward's limbs from his body set the boy off.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ed screamed, "HE DID IT! HE SMASHED HIS SKULL! HE SMASHED HIS SKULL IN! ROOOY! ROY! ROY! ROY! ROY!" Ed was screaming for him, and he couldn't take it. _Couldn't take hearing his name._

"Let me have him," he ordered, pulling Ed from Dr. Carmichael. Ed was fighting him too until realizing who he was, and then the boy was trying to climb his body like the trunk of a tree. "Edward. Edward," he pant the boy's name, hoisting Ed back to his shoulder and Ed latched on sobbing into his shoulder. "He almost drowned!" he yelled, wrapping his arms about the boy as Dr. Carmichael got to his feet quickly and left the bathroom. His anger came out before he knew what was happening. "He hit us both with the drug! It made it difficult! God dammit you couldn't have shown up sooner!" he yelled, "I couldn't risk the flames with them so close together!" he explained, watching Dr. Carmichael prepared a needle and bring it over. "What is that?" he asked, and with the question Ed turned to Dr. Carmichael before cringing and shaking his head.

"SHOVE THAT UP YOUR ASS!" Ed yelled, and he startled with the violent words. "Son of a bitch," Ed growled, and Dr. Carmichael attacked the boy's thin arm quickly. "NO! I DON'T WANT ANY DRUGS—COLONEL DOOON'T LET HIM DOOO IT!" Ed cried, fighting in his arms, and sobbing when Dr. Carmichael rubbed the boy's small shoulder with a cotton ball before getting the needle in. "BACKSTABBING ASSHOLE! SON OF A BITCH SHIT HEAD!"

"He's having a panic attack," Dr. Carmichael explained, watching Ed hyperventilate. The boy was sweating hard, and he could feel the small heart vibrating into him before all movements became weak with the sedative. "This will just calm him down."

"I've never heard him swear like that," he confessed, and Dr. Carmichael turned concerned eyes to him before offering a soft smile.

"He cannot be held entirely responsible for his actions right now," Dr. Carmichael said, sitting the used needle aside and rubbing Ed's back as the boy calmed on his shoulder. "This was a botched exercise Mustang. I thought you said you'd stop it before that man could get to him again," Dr. Carmichael scold, and he was silent.

"It was a mess." _That was all he'd confess to._ With Ed becoming heavier on his shoulder he stood swaying gently from side to side and patting the boy's back. "A god damn mess," he elaborate, turning from the sight of Tucker and bouncing Ed in his arms. Ed twitched curling a few fingers into his shirt tighter, but for the most part the drugs had soothed the boy out aside from his trembling.

"Was he able to fornicate with the boy?" Dr. Carmichael asked, and he gagged. Unconsciously his hands held Ed tighter, and he tugged at the blanket to make sure it was keeping Ed warm.

"No. I—I don't think so. They were in the kitchen alone for a bit, and when I was able to get to him there was jizz all down his chest, but other than that bit of masturbation..." he trailed there, turning from Dr. Carmichael and walking a bit with the boy. For a moment there was nothing but silence and he held Ed tight keeping a constant rhythm on Edward's back. Dr. Carmichael didn't speak on this further, and simply considered all the facts which had been presented. There was no reason for criticism any longer, things were what they were. He wanted to offer more explanation, but there didn't seem to be anything to say. He couldn't explain the feeling of watching that man smile down to him, while Ed was drowning.

"Put me down," Ed blurt, and he stopped and looked down at the tired face resting on him. Both of them stared at the boy, skeptical Ed really spoke, before the boy became firmer. "Colonel. Put me down," Ed repeat, and he looked about the bathroom but everything was cold and hard ceramics and seemed inappropriate. With Ed resting on him he walked to the couch and laid the boy back gently.

"Edward, you've been given a sedative to relax you," Dr. Carmichael explained, sitting down alongside the boy.

"I didn't do it," Ed muttered, speaking slowly almost half asleep. "I didn't do it. The counter it just, came out and hit him. I didn't do it," Ed rambled, letting the doctor take his hand and squeeze.

"Tucker isn't dead Ed," he informed. "He's simply unconscious and will be for a while. Until I can think of something to call the cops for," he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I might go to his place and see if I can find something incriminating. I am sure I can," he grunt.

"Where's my brother?" Ed whined, squirming uncomfortably. "Where's Alphonse?"

"You're brother was actually just here Edward, and will be right back. However, he said it's important you clean up and get dressed." Dr. Carmichael lied, and Ed looked confused but the boy's head was foggy with the drug. "Do you think you could shower?" Dr. Carmichael asked, giving him a discrete point to the bathroom.

He left the doctor speaking softly to Ed, and began to fix the bathroom so it would not look like the battle which had just happened, even exist. He soaked up the water, replaced the towels, emptied the tub, straightened the shower curtain, and had it looking presentable when Dr. Carmichael walked Ed in. "The sedative disrupts his ability to think, and puts him in a dream like state," Dr. Carmichael explained. "Eventually, he'll just fall asleep, but I'd like to have him cleaned and dressed beforehand." Dr. Carmichael turned on the shower and test the water with Ed waiting wrapped in his blanket. "If we can, this will keep the younger…from…until he's asleep," Dr. Carmichael add, omitting words so Ed continued to wait patiently unable to grasp their conversation.

"I need to get to Tucker's place," he said watched Dr. Carmichael turn the shower pressure down. The man coax Ed to the side of the tub, hanging onto Ed's arm so he wouldn't slip before Ed stopped. Ed was seconds from climbing in before suddenly taking a step back.

"No," Ed shook his head, and he licked his lips. Now was not going to be a good time for Ed to develop a fear of bath tubs. "I don't…" Ed looked up at Dr. Carmichael quickly.

"It's just a shower," Dr. Carmichael encouraged.

"Get out," Ed ordered hugging his blanket closer. "I want privacy."

"Edward, if you step in with your blanket, you can easily hand it to me when you're behind the curtain," Dr. Carmichael suggest kindly. "That way if you need anything, I can fetch it for you." Ed looked confused with this suggestion, but wasn't arguing. "Can we try this?" Dr. Carmichael asked, gently gripping Ed's arm again. Ed gave a nod and stepped over the side of the tub before yanking the curtain closed. "I feel rather uncomfortable leaving him while slightly disoriented," Dr. Carmichael informed him quietly. "Never mind distressed." Ed fed the blanket back out and Dr. Carmichael took it before tucking the curtain tightly to the wall.

"We can't just leave the man in the kitchen," he said feeling the stress of Tucker's body. "I should think about even moving him back to his house and arresting him." Dr. Carmichael was listening intently. "To makes things…less suspicious here," he explained, shaking his head. "I gave him the option of walking out of here. Said I'd keep it quiet, but instead he shot me with what was left in his needle so he could go out with a bang," he sneered. _It was sickening_, and directly after his words his gagged with his unintentional pun.

"I see," Dr. Carmichael said, grabbing a towel when Ed shut the shower off. "Might you see if you can get him something appropriate? Pajamas perhaps?"

He left and entered Edward's bedroom for the small dresser. He stepped over the books and personals the boy had strewn about his room. Unlike the rest of the apartment, the Elrics did not make an attempt to keep the bedroom orderly; he tripped on a fat stack of textbooks and cursed.

In the top drawer he found boxers, in the second he found pajamas. He selected a long sleeve black shirt and some black plaid cotton pants. Dr. Carmichael had Ed's hair almost entirely dry when he returned, and with a towel about his waist Ed was dressing himself slowly hanging onto the side of his pants for balance. "He's become rather attached to you." Dr. Carmichael speculate with a short laugh, but he was silent_. It made him sick Ed wanted him for safety._ "I'll put him to bed, so you can send his brother my way," Dr. Carmichael said, prying Edward's hand off his pants, and steering the boy to his bed. Ed seemed distressed to let him go, but seconds after forgot the event and the panic.

He left quickly locking the door behind him.

In fact he couldn't find anything suspicious in Tucker's place and so simply drug the man out of the Elric apartment. The house was clean and orderly, and what odd alchemy books he found did not make sense. Still, confusing text was not illegal, and what might be illegal was so petty a charge it wasn't worth pursuing.

He had Havoc pick Tucker up and bring him home. He was undecided on what would be done, but not ready to give up yet. Legal or not he'd get Tucker, but he had to make sure his name, and Edward's name stayed out of it.

When he returned to the Elric dorm, the armor was back and sitting along aside the twin bed with Edward clean and sleeping in pajamas. The armor had tucked the boy in tight and Dr. Carmichael had left with a note for him. He intended on staying only long enough to see Ed sleeping peacefully with his own two eyes, and to give the armor a phone number. _His home number. _He knew when Edward woke up; the boy would not be as crazy as he was earlier. Then that small mind would be working, and he would be responsible for answers.

He thought getting some food in Edward's stomach would be good. However, with the armor unwilling to leave Edward for anything, he was left to find it. He returned to the kitchen and examined the counters to make sure they were corrected. Apparently Alphonse was as skilled as Edward boast, and the tiles had also been seamlessly corrected.

He made peanut butter and jelly with a large cup of milk and carried it to the boy's bedroom.

"When he comes around have him eat," he said sitting the food down on the night stand looking at Ed's back and the expressionless metal face. "If he's feeling ill at all, I want you to call the doctor…and I'll talk to him about seeing a psychiatrist for a few days. Just to...maybe smooth this out a bit," he explained to the metal body.

"Smooth it out." Ed snort quietly before rolling over and frowning at him. He was surprised to see the boy awake. "_Smooth it out?_" Ed repeat, pushing up slowly and sitting. "I thought you were going to...get rid of him! Not..._smooth it out_," Ed scold, before the boy's tummy rumbled and Ed turned to the food. "All you did was blow this up in my face!" Ed accused. "Now he _knows _you_ know_ about it—and—and—he—_he knows_ you're _not _doing anything about it so—so _what's_ to make him think he _can't _anymore!" Ed shoved the sandwich away when he offered it. "I want you to _help_ me! Not _feed_ me!" Ed yelled, and he dropped alongside the boy with a sigh and rest the plate in his lap.

"I went to his place looking for something incriminating," he explained, and Ed was listening intently. The boy still looked slightly ill, and his hair was a mess, but he'd learned in the past Ed came back fast. "There were a few doors I couldn't get into but...I didn't have time to keep trying. What I did see, was nothing solid."

"Did you look in the basement and attic Colonel?" Alphonse asked, and he looked up at the armor thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea Aru." Ed support this. "We weren't allowed to play there," Ed explained.

"_Play?_" he repeat confused.

"When we stayed with Mr. Tucker, he never allowed us into the attic or basement." Alphonse elaborate, and he nod slowly. That seemed like basic parenting.

"Those are dangerous places for children to play," he agreed, but Ed frowned immediately.

"There was also a yard entrance to his basement. One of those things by the side of his house with the two doors. But it was locked with two heavy pad locks. Mr. Tucker said it was because he didn't want burglars sneaking in easily," Ed explained.

"Or other alchemists trying to spy on him," Alphonse contribute.

"But doesn't that seem suspicions?" Ed asked, and he nodded moving the sandwich to Ed's lap.

"I'll look into it." He got to his feet, and Ed followed him with his eyes before sparking to life.

"I'll come with you!" Ed shoved the sandwich to Alphonse who also stood eagerly. He watched Ed slide out of his bed in his pajamas and rush for his dresser.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said, watching Ed pull fresh clothes from his drawers. "This is breaking and entering, and it could be dangerous."

"I can defend myself," Ed argued, ditching his pajama top for a shirt.

"Edward you're not coming," he said firmly, and Ed stopped dressing and turned to him.

"...Well why the hell not! He's _my_ enemy!" Ed yelled, and he hadn't thought about it like that before. In his mind Tucker had always been _his _enemy, and _Edward_ had always been the victim. "Why shouldn't I beat him! I need to get him back one Colonel, come on!"

"No." He shook his head and start for the door. "I order you to stay indoors. I am placing you under..." He tongued colonel-arrest, but figured Ed would assume something with such a stupid name was a lie. "Military lock down," he said firmly.

"_Military lock down?!_" The two boys repeat sounding both shocked and angry. "You _can't_ put me in Military Lock Down!" Ed yelled, throwing his shirt to the floor and stomping up to him. "_I want to come!_ It's _fair _that I come!"

"_You_ will be _staying _in bed as the doctor ordered." He grabbed Ed's tiny arm before the boy could continue arguing. "And if I so much as hear of you leaving this apartment..." he drug Ed to his bed, "you'll be doing push-ups until you're arms fall off, automail included," he scold, pushing Ed in.

"This Isn't FAIR!" Ed yelled, and he threw the blankets over the boy and left.

"That goes for you too Alphonse!" he called back.

"I HATE YOU ROY MUSTANG!" Ed screamed as he left. "COLONEL BIGGEST JERK-OFF EVER!"

* * *

Ok guys that was chapter five! Only one chapter left!! _Thanks for Reading!!_ Please leave a review and let me know what you thought!

**Chapter Six:** _Road to Aftermath_, will be uploaded **05/16/08**

Due the extreme busyness of my schedule as well, I might not be able to immediately upload the next fic (as I like to do) to any of you who definitely do what to read the next one I post, it shouldn't be more than a _3 week gap maximum_ ( I know, I am sorry! ) but…if you can, please add me to your alert list so you don't forget me. Sniff sniff.

And let me know which fic you vote for! Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

A Harmless Fantasy

Chapter Six

_Aftermath_

- mirage -

It began to rain by the time he was in Tucker's backyard, and he considered this foreshadowing as appropriate as it was irritating. For attempting to break into the man's house _again_, rain seemed justified.

He examined the back basement entrance Ed had described, and it was in fact locked heavily. _Suspiciously._However, he choose the route he'd used last time, which was the downstairs bathroom window open just a few inches for a breeze. He climbed in without much difficulty and snuck to the doorway.

Tucker's was dark and silent. The majority of the rooms in this ridiculous mansion he'd noticed were barely used, some dusty, and others still containing evidence that very recently Mr. Tucker had taken care of two small boys. In the upstairs library he'd found a few toy soldiers and crayons. In the downstairs living room under the couch were a few colored pictures, and the first few lines of a letter written to some girl in Edward's handwriting. He made a mental note to cut the boy off from all females upon sight of it. The boy was still young enough his mind was pure, and he wanted Edward abiding by the military, and chasing alchemy _not_ skirts. Boobs and ass would come to Edward too fast for him anyway.

Soon he reached Tucker's bedroom, and this too was dark and evidence less. The few places left in the house unsearched were those the boys had mentioned as off-limits. He began his decent downstairs to the basement before freezing when he heard voices. _Talking. _It was Tucker, and it sounded more like he was given some sort of speech, or lecture explaining something. Tucker's voice was coming consistently in a calm tone before punctuating hard with excitement.

Then came the second voice, and he felt his heart stop_. That voice was ingrained in his head. He'd never forget it._

Ed was speaking back, and the boy's voice was mad and loud. He felt fear run into his veins like ice, slowing down his body with the thought Edward might be confronting the man on his illegal sexual activities. He felt fear for Edward, of the repercussion the boy might be inviting from Tucker without even knowing it. _Who knew what length Tucker would go to for such a secret!_ He had found strength in himself to carry on this charade he never would have thought imaginable. It frightened him how much more could be harnessed from Tucker's position_, a cornered and limited position_.

He was still a good way from where he knew the basement door to be, but seemed to be able to hear them through the stair wall. He had his ear up against it as he fumbled his way down in the dark. Ed was talking about something he found appalling, disgraceful, and what other subject could the boy possibly be discussing then the one he left Edward in his apartment stewing over.

He made it to the stair landing, and was about to send his fist into the wall in an attempt to get through what he was so sure was hallow, before tripping over a cord. The receiver of the phone positioned on the small table there, came down and smacked him right in the shin.

He stared at it. The dial tone the only sound in his section of the house. Dare this turn ugly, better to drag in some cavalry and make this more chaotic. The more men, the more confusion, and suddenly it could be more than just himself, Edward Elric, his brother, and the Sewing Life Alchemist in Tucker's estate under suspicious and odd circumstances. With more bodies their motives, and motions were better buried.

He dialed his desk while pulling himself back to his feet and _she _answered. "Hawkeye. Send a couple cars, yourself included to Mr. Tucker's estate at once."

"Sir?" She sounded shocked with his order before gaining her sense. "I would, but most have already left. It appears the Brigadier is on his way." He turned to the window and the sound of oncoming tires. _They had sent more than one car, of that he was sure._

"What's going on?"

"I am not sure, but in this circumstance...you're outranked sir," she cautioned, worried about whatever he was planning. She thought only of his career and safety, and he dropped the phone. Yes, he was outranked and so was Edward. _He did not want anyone else walking in on boy's personal disaster!_

Abandoning the wall he started running to where he remembered the basement door. It was there locked as well and he could hear both Ed and Mr. Tucker in heated argument when he slammed his shoulder up against it for the first time. Fourth. Fifth time. He barged in and caught the railing before he fell down the stairs. Then he was rushing down them, almost tripping over his own feet before freezing with the Brigadier's voice. They'd beaten him! _How!?_

The Brigadier was talking to Ed, and demanding to know what the boy was doing there. He snuck down and peeked into the room to see. Ed was standing a few feet from Mr. Tucker talking to the Brigadier, but there seemed to be nothing more suspicious than Ed's presence. Something easily covered with a story of the boy having further questions for the man on alchemy, or upset having not been allowed to say goodbye, or feeling nostalgic.

_He was getting out of there before he had to think of a way to explain himself! _

He dove out the bathroom window and rolled into the grass, aware the soldiers and Brigadier were leaving the house at the same time. He tore for the back property line in time to see Hawkeye driving by. He willed her to see him running like a mad man from Tucker's estate, and somehow...she did. She hit the brakes so hard the car was swerving. She stopped in the middle of the road, climbed out and ran about to open the passenger side door completely lost.

He made it to her panting. "To the front..." he managed, climbing in. "To the front of the house," he ordered, and she climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" she sounded frantic.

"Fine," he managed, straightening his attire. Thank god he'd come in uniform. He'd be unable to explain casual dress in this mess. "Just get me there."

She drove quickly, but when they arrived there was only one over turned car and a few foot soldiers waiting to be picked up. They said Mr. Tucker was arrested, and somehow while driving away a large tremor had over tipped the car.

None of that made sense. However, these were the Brigadier's men and if they were lying they had no problem lying to him. Hawkeye ran inside Mr. Tucker's to use the phone, as he glared the men down. They seemed calm with their story, and were not threatened by him.

Abandoning them, he examined the ground where he stood, trying to pull more out of their story. Instead of a miscellaneous tremor foreign to their region, it seemed one had been blasted from a spot directly in front of Mr. Tucker's main gate, into the car, by _someone_.

"Sir!" Hawkeye called, getting back into the car. He went to her. "I just got through to Hughes, there's been another murder and apparently Edward is there. He wants to know what to do with the boy."

He didn't have to think about his answer. "Take me to him."

* * *

Hughes caught sight of them first, and raised a hand from where he stood in the wet street. The air was heavy and damp with the oncoming rain, and soldiers were everywhere in the crime scene. "This is one big mess Roy." Hughes leaned into driver's side window and spoke to him. "We've identified something was definitely murdered, they're working on figuring out what right now." Hughes sighed before turning to Hawkeye with a small smile. "Hawkeye." Hughes greet her.

"And Ed?"

"In the alley." Hughes indicate the alley with a nod, and it was the eye of the storm. "He's pretty upset so we're leaving him be." Mustang unbuckled and stepped out, feeling the cold beads of rain pelt into the parts of his hair.

The alley was filled with soldiers hanging back, and keeping it locked off, but there were a few up front working the scene. Up in the blood was where Ed and his brother were. Standing outside of the apartment he'd told the boy to stay in. _Outside where that madman serial killer just commit murder._

The armor grasped Ed's shoulder on sight of him, and Ed turned. "Fullmetal." Ed stiffened with his voice. "You don't need to be here."

"I—" Ed mustered. "She—"

"You're in the way here," he said quietly.

"They—they arrested him…and she...and I tried to stop it," Ed began looking desperate. Ed was wet from the rain and stood staring up at him. The boy's silence indicating he should fill in the blanks Edward could not articulate. The direction Ed was looking for, when really all he felt was a mix of panic and relief. He'd told the boy to stay put, and Edward had run to the eye of the storm despite his orders. He put his career in danger, and felt the pressure for his own well-being, as well as Ed's on his shoulders.

"Get out of the way," he ordered harshly, and Ed's eyes widened. The boy opened his mouth and started arguing. "Are you so blind you thought this was an easy path? There is going to be a lot of hardship before you both and you're just going to have to accept it," he growled.

"Accept it!?" Ed snapped. He stalked forward, and Ed startled with his advance. The boy threw up an arm, and ducked to shield from being slapped, but he grabbed the wrist and yanked it up.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. We'll talk about it later. Right now it's inappropriate for you to be here." He tossed Ed's wrist aside, and the boy followed and scurried around him. He turned and watched Ed splash through the puddles as Ed ran past the incoming soldiers, Hughes included. The man also watched Ed pass before coming to him.

"Some mess."

"This is the same pattern of murder?" he asked, and Hughes nod unloading a heavy sigh to the blood splatter.

"Ed seems rather panicked. Personally, I didn't want him getting directly into the crime scene but, he managed," Hughes divulged as both an explanation and apology. He said nothing. His eyes remained on the blood, and they were silent. "Roy?"

"I wonder...if it might be imposing..." he turned to Hughes considered his words. "On Gracia if...I came by." Hughes did not look opposed. "And brought Ed. I think it best he not be left alone tonight." Hughes was the safest bet he could think of. As a single higher ranking officer he couldn't take Ed home. However leaving Ed in his apartment after having just been attacked wasn't comforting.

"You want me to take him for the night?" Hughes looked flabbergasted.

"I understand…" He began retracting his request, before silencing when Hughes looked out into the street to the cars and lights. Ed was still standing in the middle of it, apparently confused with where he should be when not belonging there in the first place. The soldiers were ignoring him, and going about their orders. Together they watched Ed look out at all the bustle continually stepping out of the way, without catching any eyes. The Fullmetal Alchemist was still a joke, a child to the soldiers, and they didn't have time for him.

"Yeah, I guess I could. I have a guest room," Hughes sighed, and Mustang dropped a hand to Hughes's shoulder.

"You're sure?" he asked, but Hughes shook it off and turned back to the blood with a nod.

He left for the street with Hughes issuing directions and wrapping things up. "Ed." His voice startled the boy, and Ed turned to him looking nervous he'd come for more. "This way." He let his hand rest on the mid of Edward's back, pushing the boy to the waiting car. Hawkeye was still in the driver's seat when he ushered the boy and his brother into the back. "Hawkeye don't let them leave the car," he ordered, shutting the door on their inquisitive faces before heading back to Hughes. Hughes had to initiate the investigation and lay down enough orders his absence would not be missed before accompanying them back to the house in his own car.

On the ride over he briefed the boys. "Tonight you two will stay with Major Hughes," he informed, and they were appropriately shocked.

"Are we going to live with Major Hughes sir?" Alphonse asked startled.

"No. It's just for the night," he clarified, glancing into the rear view mirror to Ed's silent form. "They'll find who did it Ed, no worries."

Hawkeye let Hughes pull in first before parking on the street, and he let the two boys out. "Have someone bring some things for Ed, and give me half an hour," he direct, shutting the door behind the boys and slapping the roof. Hawkeye nod and pulled away with Al standing speechless, and Edward's locked jaw and wide eyes on him. "Relax," he walked right past the boy. "You will be punished for disobeying my orders, but at a later date," he informed, stopping at the bottom of the front stairs as Hughes came around the side of the house.

"Well boys!" Hughes greet, growing a wide smile. "Looks like it's been a busy night! You two opposed to staying here?" Hughes asked, cheerfully. Both boys muttered forced assurances and _thank-yous_ before following them in obediently.

Gracia was startled Hughes had brought him and two boys home. For a moment she stared at the one wearing a suit of armor, then welcomed them in with the ease of a woman who was accustomed to the changing life of a soldier. She greet him with a soft kiss to his cheek, polite smile for Alphonse, and directions for Ed to take off his boots. Ed sat down in front of the door and began doing so while Hughes fixed them a drink.

"There was a murder further into town, we've just come from there," Hughes informed Gracia, handing him some brandy. "This is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse." Hughes indicate Ed with his cup, "Edward, Alphonse, this is my wife Gracia." Hughes introduced her, and Ed sat his boots aside before standing for a bow.

"It's so nice to meet you fine boys." Gracia smiled, indicating they come in. Alphonse had stopped dripping and seemed to be drying in the air, but Ed was still wet. "Let me have your jacket there Edward, I'll see if I can dry it for you." Ed hand it over at once.

"Yes ma'am," Ed answered, watching them move to the living room and sit down.

"Ed you can stay in the guest bedroom," Hughes informed, waving the boys in and they came and sat together on the couch with Ed sneaking glances at him. He felt either the boy was nervous of anger he may have regarding the incident, or wanted to speak on something.

"I can send a car for them tomorrow," he said, and Hughes took a large sip. "And Ed I am having some things brought for you," he add, and Ed gave a small nod looking horrible. Ed's hair was wet, eyes tired and slightly pink, with damp clothes which had him shivering.

"You ever been in a crime scene before Ed?" Hughes asked, and Ed turned to the man slowly before shaking his head. "That's what a murder scene looks like," Hughes explained, and Mustang watched Gracia through the kitchen doorway fixing some tea. She moved about quickly trying to prepare enough for them, and the two boys he did not want staying up. It was almost midnight, and Ed looked worn to the bone. Never mind the boy needed to rest after the events of the day, but with the extra commotion of the evening, he could tell Ed's head felt very heavy on the boy's shoulders. Ed sat slumped on the couch listening to Hughes like each limb weighted a hundred pounds. The boy didn't even look up when the doorbell sound.

Gracia answered it, and took the overnight bag from the soldier. However, not wanting to interrupt Hughes who was still talking, she politely sat it alongside the stairs. He took note of this and the second Hughes took a breath he interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, before turning to Ed who met his eyes weakly. "But we all have work tomorrow. Ed a soldier's brought some things for you. You should probably get some sleep," he suggest, ready to firmly lead the boy to the guest bed if need be.

"Thank you Colonel. And thank you Major for allowing us to stay the night. We apologize for the inconvenience." Ed bowed to him, and then to Hughes with Alphonse imitating before following Ed to the bag. Gracia brought them a tray of hot tea, and left quickly to lead the boys to the bathroom and guest bedroom.

"I don't remember little Ed this quiet," Hughes comment, watching Ed trudge obediently after Gracia.

"Nine is his bedtime," he supplied simply, and Hughes cracked a smile but did not break eye contact.

"You wouldn't be keeping something from me would you now Roy?" Hughes teased, and he fell silent. How was it he should answer? He could either lie to his close friend, or divulge Edward's information. Neither seemed appropriate and Hughes' faced dampened when his eyes fell to his tea. "Is it very serious then?" Hughes asked lowering his voice before sipping from his cup.

"I am afraid it is," he managed this much. He took a sip as well and lift his eyes to Hughes. There was no reason not to tell, he trusted this man with everything. "It's probably safer for you...if you never know," he explained quietly, understanding his friend better than the man perhaps understood himself.

Hughes was expecting a child, and since the introduction of a baby had glued himself to Fullmetal whenever the boy was alone at Headquarters. It wasn't as if he were blind to all the following, teasing, planned conversation, and all about general looking-after Hughes sought to give the boy. It was as if with the concept of becoming a father, Hughes had signed himself up to be anyone's father, Fullmetal included. This news, _especially this news_, throat clenching words of such magnitude might lead the man to something drastic or unwise. Tucker had to be dealt with, but in a quiet manner, if the military that had drug the man from his house had not already done so. In more ways than one Tucker's alchemic perversions were proving to be a relief which he could not measure. It were as if Tucker were causing and solving problems for him so there were no loose ends. "I should go." He sat his cup down half empty, but Hughes was casual and continued sipping. The man followed him with his eyes when he stood and then lowered the small china cup.

"Home then?"

"I'll check on them first," he said, heading to the stairs and Hughes chuckled at this possessive side of him. This potentially over-protective and possibly over-reacting side of him.

_Oh._

If the man only knew the truth.

Gracia was upstairs getting the boys from the bathroom to the bedroom with her bulging stomach slowing down all movements. He caught her instructing Ed to leave his towel in the hamper before the boy emerged from the bathroom damp from a quick bath and in pajamas. Edward was still in the process of bundling himself and after today wore as much clothing as possible. So much so that Gracia seemed confused, and as if she was biting her tongue. She kept doing small reaches for Ed's collar and shirt sleeves as though wishing to remove one or even two of the four shirts the boy was wearing. Two long sleeve and two t-shirts over cotton pajama pants and socks. Edward kept his hands curled into the sleeves, and eyes trained on her not wanting to impose anymore than he was aware he was already doing.

"Is there anything else I might get for you two boys?" Gracia asked, closing the bathroom door behind them with a hand on her stomach. They shook their heads as she indicated the next door down and Alphonse opened it and disappeared. "Please feel free to use whatever you need." Gracia waddled after Ed heavily pregnant. Hawkeye had told Hughes it was a mathematical nine months which produced an infant, but this woman looked near eleven or twelve. He could hear the boys reassuring her they were fine as she bustled about. She turned on a small lamp, opened the closet and showed them the extra blankets. Assured them to use the bathroom or kitchen if needed, and opened the bed with Alphonse standing like a massive tree trunk dissecting the middle of the room and Ed curled into his clothing tight to Alphonse's side. "If you're cold I can get another blanket." Gracia repeatedly offered not blind the way Edward was holding his shirt sleeves with arms hugged to his sides. "If you need them please..." Gracia indicate the linen closet again before forcing her body to stand after leaning forward to open the bed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we'll be fine. Please, don't trouble yourself." Ed was insisting as she rubbed her stomach looking tired as well. With a brief nod she was heading to the door, slowing a bit on sight of him before bidding goodnight and heading down to Hughes. He watched her leave with Ed climbing up the bed and burring himself in it before freezing on sight of him lurking in the doorway. "Colonel," Ed muttered, sitting up again.

"Tucker is in military custody," he said, entering confidently, and Ed swallowed with the name. "He's far away," he reassured, not blind to Ed's unease.

"And...where will you be?" Ed asked, keeping eye contact firmly. He smiled.

"Home. In bed as well." He chuckled, and Ed grunt. The boy was nervous and he noticed the small fingers which began tugging at the sheet corner. Ed glanced to Alphonse again to confirm he was there, and close by. "I am leaving you with a Major, in a locked home, with his wife, and your brother." He reached down and tugged the lap-blanket Gracia had unfold higher.

"Don't tuck me in." Ed slapped his hand off insulted, and he raised them in mock surrender. "Don't act nice now." Ed fussed lying down and snuggling under. "I know you're pissed at me. You don't have to fake it," Ed scowled up to him before looking away to hide the guilt carried behind the words.

"Get some sleep," he ordered, tugging the blanket up and tucking the boy in with Ed frowning at him through heavy eyes. "You can leave for work with Hughes tomorrow. He works at nine." He smiled and Ed cracked one as well, glade it wasn't up at seven after all this. "Night Alphonse." He nodded to the massive armor which was still standing alongside the bed watching him.

"Night Colonel," Alphonse muttered, and he left. He was home for only three hours before Hughes woke him with a ringing phone. Lying in bed, his head still under his pillow, he muffled back and forth to the man.

Hughes began the conversation with a fast demand. "_I think you should tell me what's going on_."

"What's going on?" He countered casually.

"Ed woke up screaming." Hughes accused him of this. Somehow the tone was accusing him. "Hysterically," Hughes add. "Wouldn't let me touch him. Or come near him." Hughes spoke quickly with concerned and alarmed. "_Now look_." The accusatory tone resurfaced. "Either that murder shook him up bad, or there is something deeper here, and it seems to me that's it."

"What makes you say that? He knew that girl."

"When he finally settled down and climbed off the armor he wanted to speak to you." Hughes report flatly and he was quiet. This didn't necessarily mean something was wrong. He was the boy's commanding officer. "Apologized for waking us, assured us he knew it was late, and then looked like if I said no he'd start bawling where he stood. Now, what the hell was I supposed to do Roy."

"It _is _late."

"_I know it's late!_" Hughes snapped back. "Gracia's feeling sick and hasn't been sleeping well to begin with. She finally fell asleep, and then I am up with Ed," Hughes complained.

"I had no idea. I apologize. If I had known..." He trailed and Hughes fell silent. There was a pause where they didn't speak more.

"Well I'll let him talk to you then," Hughes groaned, and he heard some rustling before the man was talking to Ed. There was the sound of a door, and he knew Hughes was downstairs in his office. Then the man was asking if Ed felt ok, if he wanted a drink, before the phone was passed.

He was silent listening, waiting for the boy to speak and it was a good thirty seconds before it came.

"Sir?" Ed whispered, trying to stay quiet.

"Ed."

"I am sorry to call so late."

"It's alright."

"I-I was thinking." Ed began timidly and he felt the boy's unease and shame for his actions. "That-and I know it sounds stupid. But I heard-I heard some stuff outside and I-I-I wanted to know how far-I mean you said the military took him but...where?" Ed asked. He closed his eyes with exhaustion, but all he saw was Ed lying on the kitchen floor unable to move. All he remembered was his own panic when he couldn't will his body to work.

"They took him to one of our large compounds about two hours from here." He lied. "It's a heavily guarded facility," he continued. "His alchemic ability will be reduced so he's a simple prisoner, and they'll have guards," he explained and Ed was quiet.

"Oh."Ed finally muttered.

"I ordered if there be any change, such as an escape for myself and Hughes to be called right away, so we'll be informed." He figured since he'd already told the lie it didn't matter how greatly it snowballed. "They might even sedate him." He add that as well.

"So-so there's not...not really a chance," Ed muttered softly.

"No. Even if he did somehow manage, he'd be caught before he was within the city again," he reassured and Ed sighed heavily. The boy was relieved.

"They'd call you first?"

"Probably."

"Then perhaps...Aru and I could come stay with you. So we'd know right away." Ed sounded hopeful with this idea and he was quiet trying to think of a good lie here.

"Considering our consistent interaction, it's less suspicions to have us in two locations." This sounded good.

"That's smart," Ed agreed quietly. "Well then since they're calling you both, you could come here so that-"

"Ed." He interrupt now. He knew where this was going, but the fact of the matter was he was a thirty year old soldier who recently acquired a twelve year old boy. He could not, under any circumstances allow Ed into his house for a sleep over, while without a wife, and with the boy's physical and mental condition being what it was. "Put Alphonse on the line. I have important orders for him."

"Alphonse?" Ed was shocked.

"Now," he ordered, and Ed lowered the receiver so his voice became softer as he spoke to Alphonse, and then Hughes who was apparently still standing there, and then the armor had the phone. "Alphonse." He began firm. "I am counting on you for this mission. From now, until tomorrow when your brother is in my presence, you are to guard him like a soldier. As he sleeps stand at attention at the foot of his bed and watch him. Follow him from room to room, and watch for anything suspicious," he ordered.

"Yes sir." Alphonse sounded startled, but eager to do anything to help the situation.

"He may still be suffering the after effects of today's attack, and he needs reassurance he's safe. Now I am unable to provide this myself, so I trust it to you." He paused, and he could hear Ed hissing for Alphonse to explain what they were talking about. "Tell him these are your orders. And I will see him in my office tomorrow." He waited for Alphonse to consent before hanging up and going back to bed.

He did not receive another call.

The next morning he spent an hour at his desk thinking about how to bring closure to the situation. Closure for himself, and more importantly Ed. He had stopped by to see Maes earlier that morning knowing he'd be up. He knew, as Hawkeye often talked to Gracia while at her desk, that the woman was up every morning early with illness. So he knew when knocking on the front door at seven the man would be awake.

Maes was in his pajamas, trying to make breakfast for Ed who had not woken yet. With Gracia in the bathroom sick, and Hughes managing eggs, he checked on the boy and found a small lump to the very right of the bed. Pillow drug down, a puff of blonde hair was the only thing visible of Edward Elric save two small hands hanging onto one of the armor's fingers. Alphonse was sitting alongside the bed as Ed slept, with his massive hand in the sheets hanging onto his brother.

Maes said he felt restless with Ed in the house. There was too much to deal with having Gracia reaching the final stages and due in just a few weeks. Hughes, being the nurturing figure he'd always known the man to be, seemed torn between attending to wife, and attending to child.

When the eggs burnt, he woke Ed. He sent Ed to the bathroom to change when the boy hugged his clothes to his chest possessively looking confused with his arrival. He drove the boy and the armor to work himself, and Ed looked exhausted and stressed. Ed was quiet and still, with puffy fat eyes. _Allergies_ Ed had said. When he got to his desk he looked up the boy's information and Ed had no reported allergies.

Then he sat for the next hour contemplating what the boy could be crying over, while fingering the classified memo informing him Tucker was executed last night for military misconduct. This meant the possibility of confronting the man, beating the tar out of him, or forcing Ed in by the arm to look at an imprisoned and restrained Tucker was out of the question. There could be no closure, and he knew in time he'd get over this. In time he'd speak the man's name with a small grimace on his lips but let the word topple from his mouth and be gone. Ed however, he worried this might scar the boy as Dr. Carmichael had suggested. That the signs of sexual abuse, and physical trauma the man bulleted out for him, might actually be for good.

_No._

Ed was to have closure, and he would give it to the boy. He wrote his orders down gave them to Havoc, and ordered Edward to conclude and organize all of Tucker's research. This would put the boy back in the house which was now 'scary' and knee deep in research that brought 'tears.' Ed was going to face his demons, and he was going to see to it the boy came out on top.

After lunch he traveled to Tucker's estate and walked past the soldiers and red tape to the basement where the boy was working.

"What if the military is lying?" Ed was inside Tuckers lab, speaking to his brother when he waved for Havoc to leave and took his post.

"Nii-San that's crazy. You can't just lie about someone being executed. Someone would see Mr. Tucker walking around," Alphonse retorts gently, and there wasn't much movement in the room.

He cracked the door to find the armor organizing books while Ed stood in the middle of the room holding a bag of grain in thought.

"They could hide him. Keep him alive. Hidden." Ed figured quietly. "And one day...he could escape."

"And what day would that be Nii-san," The armor asked, calmly as though familiar with this topic.

"Months from now. Years from now even."

"Then you'd be older wouldn't you." Alphonse figured, but Ed didn't seem comforted by this. "Maybe the colonel's age."

"I wouldn't be that old." Ed snort and he ignored the childish naivety, and Ed's determination to test the waters even while he was not there. "We wouldn't be expecting him."

"Nii-San Mr. Tucker is a coward," Alphonse snapped, letting the books he held drop to the table startling Ed. "I don't want to talk about him or what he's done to you anymore," Alphonse ordered firmly, but Ed threw the feed to his feet with these words.

"Then who do I talk to!"

"I don't know," Alphonse scold. "But I can't sit and listen to this. Maybe you should talk to the colonel," Alphonse suggest, but Ed was shaking his head instantly. "What about the doctor?" The shaking continued. "Well you need some type of resolve, and I can't give it to you."

"I wanted to talk to Tucker! I wanted to punch him in the face, and kick him in the nuts!" Ed declared, stomping and fussing where he stood. "_They took it from me!_ He was _my_ enemy! _I_ should have gotten him!"

"He got what was coming to him Nii-san, and besides, you're not the person who will be judging him anyway," Alphonse concludes, lifting the books and straightening them again. "No man will." Ed silenced with this and seemed calmer or perhaps just deterred from speaking to the younger. Alphonse examined the books he held for a minute. "Nii-san. Do you think there's information on the philosopher's stone here?"

He left the door with Ed pointing and yelling at his brother, voice going downhill. He had now been present for many of the 'hard' times in this boy's life and he knew what it sounded like when Ed was reaching his breaking point. He assumed the armor did as well, and that is why it stopped arguing and let Ed vent. About Tucker, about his daughter, about the stone and how it wasn't real, until Ed bolt right out of the room, and he watched Ed run down the hall.

Ed navigate efficiently as the boy knew the house. Ed ran about the hallway table careful of the lamp, took the corner sharply, pushed into the parlor through the double glass doors, hopped over a small ottoman Ed stopped to then kick once...twice, and exhausted plopped to his butt and sat on the grand oriental rug before the large fireplace completely silent. He knew then where he had to bring the boy, where Ed needed to go. He opened his mouth to speak before letting only air escape when Ed lift a small gloved hand and wiped the tears off his face. He realized a bit more tact would be needed with this situation.

He walked back to the armor who was still working diligently if not a little sourly. "Tell your brother I'll be outside in my car," he ordered, and his words startled the armor into dropping a few books. He didn't wait for pleasantries; he left and sat in his car staring ahead at the quiet street Tucker lived on. The trimmed trees, grand houses, cobble stone walk. This was a respectable and safe neighborhood, and what children were out and about were well behaved, and the women wore detailed hats.

"Do you need me for something?" Ed startled him from thought, and he turned to the boy who stood alongside the car. Just a small fat face with bloated eyes looking in the window.

"Get in."

"Why?"

He didn't repeat himself, and Ed glanced back at the armor which stood in Tucker's yard before opening the door and climbing in. "Where are we going?" Ed asked, when he turned the key.

"I'll bring you back shortly," he reassured, when Ed buckled looking nervous and kept glancing to the armor. "I have something you need to see."

"Not...Dr. Carmichael right?" Ed forced himself to ask.

"I said something, not someone. Pay attention Ed," he scold, turning to the boy. Ed turned his gaze to the scenery. "Do you need to speak to someone?"

"I can deal with it fine. It's not a big deal," Ed announced angrily. "I don't need to talk to any head doctor, or anything. I just want some time off. I want...I want a few days off. I am-I am not coming in tomorrow. Ok? If that's alright with you?"

"Yes." He agreed. Ed did need time out of the office, but he didn't like the idea of the boy running around unsupervised. "As long as you agree to stay home."

"That's fine with me." Ed huffed. "I was planning on it anyway," Ed informed him.

"Do you want me to ask Alphonse to come in?"

"No," Ed snapped, giving him a dirty look, before it receded. "Yes. For a little bit but...make sure he's home before it gets dark," Ed demand, and he broke a small smile. "What the hell is this?" Ed leaned forward when the boy caught sight of the cemetery they were rounding, and then entering. "Where are we going?" He was silent. "Colonel?" Ed was getting irritated with him and kept glancing from him to the many graves they were passing until he parked, killed the engine, and turned to the boy. "Why are we in a cemetery?"

"There is someone here you need to speak to," he answered simply, and Ed made a face before climbing out with him looking slightly spooked with all the gravestones. He walked half way down a row, to a fresh grave, and simple tombstone, and stood staring at it alongside the boy.

Shou Tucker. A loving father.

That was it. No mention of the military. No mention of the alchemic title the man had mastered. Tucker was buried in a common spot to help hide his transgressions, and his breakthroughs all together. The military had what they wanted from Mr. Tucker, and it was all back at the office in leather bound books. Now the man was cast a side, and in this particular sake he found it fitting. Shou Tucker warranted nothing worth noting, or spending on after the display he'd seen this man present. "I thought..." He turned to Ed to explain. To say he thought the boy needed to see it. Needed to know the man was in the ground. That he thought maybe to this cold stone Ed could say what he needed to say, and get it off his chest. However, he fell silent noticing the boy's tight fists and clenched jaw.

"I." Ed whispered. "I-I wanted to..." Ed began. "But they..." And that was it. He startled when Ed suddenly launched forward into the stone like it was the man himself. The automail went first, but the flesh hand was not excused. Ed was beating the grave, and with purpose. For a second he couldn't figure out what the boy was trying to accomplish until he saw how hard Ed's small legs were working under the coat. Pushing and sliding back in the fresh dirt. Struggling and shoving, all punches pushing and pushing. "I wanted to say!" Ed stepped back and started kicking. Fast with the automail leg, leaning back and sending the bottom of his boot into the top. "_You don't mean anything to me!_" Ed yelled, and the stone finally gave a budge. It's first tip back. "You mean nothing! _Are nothing! _And _we're better off without you!_" The stone slumped back and Ed stopped the kicking. Ed slammed it with his shoulder, and fell on top of it when the headstone suddenly uproot kicking dirt up at the boy.

"Ed." He reached for Ed's shoulder when Ed sat on top punching it in. "Ed." He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him back. The front was cracked, a deep imprint made dead center from the automail.

"They tooook it frooooom meeee." Ed was crying. "Noooow I'll never get to tell him whaaaat I thinnnnk." Ed's eyes were locked on the grave oblivious to the strong hold he kept Ed in. "He thinnnnks he wooooon. Well I WON! _ME!_ I am the _FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST _and_ I WON!_" Ed kicked at the dirt, kicking it up onto the stone when he wouldn't release the boy's wigging arms. "Bastard. _God damn bastard._ He shouldn't even get to be buried here like a normal person. We shouldn't have buried him at all!"

"It's alright."

"I wanted to tell him! _I wanted to tell him!_" Ed looked up at him. "_I didn't get to tell him!_" Ed was insistent, and hysterical Tucker died thinking he'd done what he wanted with the boy, and then left Ed behind like a used doll. Ed never got to have his comeback. The boy never got to walk back to the man and grin that stupid cocky grin, and let Mr. Tucker know it was in fact the other way around.

"Then tell him," he whispered, and Ed stopped kicking. The boy looked back up with his wet face and runny nose. "Tell him," he repeat, but Ed still didn't move. "Edward," he scold, giving the boy a shake before crouching down and turning Ed to face him. "Are you so stupid?" he asked in shock. _Did Edward not have any beliefs after death?_ Whatever religious beliefs Ed might have Mustang shoved those aside, because the way Ed stared back at him signified Ed believed his one and only chance to tell Tucker what he wanted was gone. "You lost your mother for Christ's sake." He scoffed, and Ed's face tightened. "_Your mother_," he repeat, giving Ed another shake. "Do you think she's really gone?"

"'She's dead," Ed answered simply.

"But she can still hear you, and she can still see you." Ed began shaking his head. "Ed."

"The cells die, the brain dies. Everything she used to see and hear is gone. I watched her die, the life left her right in front of my eyes. I know what it looks like, and she didn't see me anymore. Her eyes couldn't see me," Ed explained bitterly, and he stared at the boy. Ed was telling him that everyone he'd ever murdered was gone. More importantly, everyone he'd ever lost, including his own mother, had disappeared for good. _A lie._ A blatant naive understanding. He had been in war, he had seen mass death, and he knew in every bone, and every fiber of his begin, that people did not disappear. They lingered on, and they were conscious of it.

After a moment of them staring at each other he lift his hand and slapped Ed's face gently to the side. "Ah!" Ed ripped a hand to his check furious.

"That is perhaps only a fraction of what she felt, hearing you say that to her," he scold, but those words hit hard and close to home for Ed. Ed's face lost color with the concept he could have further hurt his own mother. "I will tell you now, and I will never repeat it, or acknowledge this conversation again, but I will tell you that _death is not the end_," he said, and Ed was beginning to shake in his grip. Still he kept their eyes locked. and dared Ed to contradict this. "I've have seen hundreds die, and I know every single one of them still exists to see and hate me for ending them," he confessed, releasing Ed's spindly arms and standing. "You're mother hears your words and..." he let his tone change to a snobby triumph, "so does Mr. Tucker," he explained, and Ed swallowed before slowly turning back to the headstone he'd thoroughly violated. "I will give you a few minutes alone. Say you what you need to, so you can continue moving for what's important to you." He end it there, and let his hand rest on Ed's shoulder before leaving to the car. He didn't need to say the words '_philosopher's stone'_ he saw Edward's eyes register his words. He saw a look of realization take Edward's face as the boy realized the path he was presenting, and the hope it brought.

Ed was still in sight from the driver's seat and he kept a watchful eye. The boy stood where he was for a few minutes, and with the longer bangs Ed was sporting Mustang couldn't make out what Ed was saying. He could see the frown, the small lips moving; before Ed gave the stone the finger and one last kick before wondering back to the car. Mustang kept his eyes to himself and start the car after Ed buckled and relaxed into his seat. He was not there to hear the resolve so he did not know how effective it was. So, he drove.

They drove in silence, as Ed collect his thoughts, composure, and dignity where he sat before the boy cleared his throat. "Do I still get the next few days off?" Ed muttered quietly, and he smiled. Yes he still felt a small leave of absence was necessary. He took a minute considering how he'd answer before chuckling.

"No," he teased, turning to the boy with a gentle smile before giving Ed's quiet face a fast double take. The boy was drooling where he sat dead asleep, and breaching in long heavy breaths. "Ed?" He was shocked, and at the red light stared at the small boy wrapped in his coat with heavy boots that didn't reach the floor. "Ed?" He nudged the small shoulder but it was useless. Ed, who had barely slept at all at Hughes, or since his final encounter with Tucker, had left his bag of demons on the man's overturned stone.

"Good riddance to him," he muttered, parking before Tucker's estate and unbuckling.

"To who?" Alphonse was there instantly. "And where did you two go?"

"I am sure your brother can fill you in Alphonse." He got out with the armor stepping around him in order to see Ed sleeping. He shut his car door gently. "Although." He took another glance. "He looks rather peaceful right now. I'd let him rest. You two have a long journey before you."

* * *

Oh my gosh guys--that was the end! I hope you liked it!

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING!!** Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

The next story up is to be:_ The Silent Heart._

To all of you who wanted to read _On My Own_, that story will eventually be posted, so no worries : ) However, I won't be able to post chapter 1 of _The Silent Heart_ next Fri (like I usually do) as I am trying to beta it still. Please be patient with me!! If you don't mind, please --add me to your author alert list-- so you don't forget me when I do get it up. (I promise it won't be too great a wait, and I really think you guys will enjoy this piece)

Please don't forget me! _You guys are AWESOME READERS!!_ Thank you (so much) again, to everyone who took the time to read this, and especially to those of you who took the time to review. You make all the time, effort, and emotion that went into writing this piece worth it.

_Thank you._


End file.
